


Dark on me

by MazeTrials



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alliance, Angst, Blood, Danger, District, Escape, Fear, Grief, Hunger Games, Hurt, Injured Newt, Injured Thomas, Killing, M/M, Newt and Sonya are siblings, Sad, Sassy Minho, Sonya dies, Teresa dies, many people dies, maze as the arena, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 47,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeTrials/pseuds/MazeTrials
Summary: A Maze Runner and Hunger Games crossover.Thomas is 16 years old. He lives with his mom in district 5 and today is the day for the reaping. Everybody's dream in district 5 is being picked, well, everybody except Thomas. Their own district had also decided that you couldn't volunteer unless it was family.Newt is a 17 year old boy who lives in district 12. He is an orphan and lives with his 15 year old sister, Sonya. No one in district 12 wants to be picked and both Sonya and Newt are really skinny and weak. None of them could even kill a spider.What will happen when all of them suddenly gets choosen in the reaping and they gets send into the capitol?





	1. 1. Thomas’ reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my mind for a couple of months now and this was the time I decided to write it down.  
> I have read a couple of fanfics that is like this and I wanted to do one too!

Thomas stared at himself in the mirror. His dark hair was clean and he was wearing his best clothes. A black shirt and white pants. Thomas knew that the other teenagers that was hoing to the reaping wanted to be picked. But he didn't. Thomas wanted to stay at hom with his mom. His dad died before Thomas could even remember him and his brother, Chuck, died when he was only a couple of months old.

Thomas swallowed and turned away from the mirror. Only to be greeted by his mom. She was young and still looked really pretty.

 

" Are you ready?" She asked and stepped forward to Thomas. Even though she was smiling, Thomas could see how sad and afraid she looked. It was her eyes that revealed her. Thomas shook his head and looked down on the wooden floor.

 

" I will never be ready," He whispered. Thomas looked up and saw that his mother was on the edge of tears.

 

" You only have two years left." She whispered. " Then, we can live a long and happy life," Thomas stepped forward to her and hugged her. He was much taller then her but that didn't bother any of them. 

 

“ I whish that I could go with you...” Thomas mom whispered and let go of him. She looked him deep in his eyes and her cheeks were wet from tears. “ I will wait at you here, okay?”

 

” I’ll come back,” Thomas whispered. “ I promise I will.” He let go of his mom and tried to blink away the tears in his eyes. He slowly backed away and went out of the door. 

 

District 5 was a big and modern district. The people there worked with power and electricity and when Thomas walked down the street he saw many people saying goodbye to their children. Thomas lived in a pretty big house. They had food and enough with money to keep living. Thomas mom worked everyday and she had a good salary.

Thomas father had died in an accident and Thomas mother had been devastated after his death. When Thomas was four his mom got pregnant with another child. Thomas didn’t know who the father was and he still doesn’t. Thomas got a brother, Chuck. But the baby died before he even could turn one year. 

 ***

Thomas stood in the crowd with other teenagers. It was time for the reaping and a man already stood by the microphone, waiting for the right time to start talking. Thomas heard how the other children talked about how they wanted to get picked. Thomas didn’t want to. But because it was so many people who wanted to volunteer, their district decided that you only could volunteer if it was family. Suddenly the man one the stage started talking.

 

” Dear district 5,” He started. “ It’s time for the reaping to the 73:th hunger games.” He raised his voice when he said that and all the people around Thomas started to applaud and shouted. The man hushed them and started speaking again.

 

” This year two people can be victories and they don’t have to be from the same district. But it will still be only a girl and a boy who will be Abel to go into the arena. “ He paused to make everything more dramatic. “ Well, are you ready to see how the lucky tributes will be!” The people started screaming again and the man on the stage backed away. A woman came up. She ha fluffy white hair and a long, green dress. Her lips had the same color as her dress and her eyes had a dark green mascara.

 

“ Well, well, are you ready?” She asked and she smiled the bigger smile Thomas had ever seen. “ Lets start with the girl, shall we?” The woman walked up to one of the box with the girl’s name in. She puttet her hand down there. Thomas watched her choose with card she would pick and when she took up her arm, a small, white card was in her hand. Thomas held her breath while watching her go back to the microphone again. She opened the peace of paper.

 

” And the girl tribute is...” Thomas could hear everyone take a deep breath. “ Teresa Agnes!” Thomas let out his breath. He didn’t know that girl and when he looked around to see if he could see her, he didn’t even recognize her. All around him people was shouting of disappointment and one girl was even crying. 

Teresa Agnes was a pretty girl. She looked like she was in his age and she had long black hair and sparkling, blue eyes. She was smiling a big, happy, smile, while walking up on stage. The woman smiled at her.

 

” Now, let’s see which boy who will be our tribute,” She said and went to the boy’s box. She took down her hand and quickly took up a white peace of paper. She opened it and read the name. “ Our male tribute of the 73:th hunger games is.....” Thomas held his breath and closed his eyes. “ Thomas Edison!” 

 

_No!_

 

Thomas slowly opened his eyes. Everybody was staring at him. But it couldn’t have been his name, it couldn’t have been. He swallowed and slowly started to walk towards the stage. He knew that the other teenagers would be confused of why he wasn’t happy but he didn’t even care. 

Thomas walked up on the stage and stopped when he was beside Teresa, she was still smiling. 

 

“ Well welll,” The white haired woman said. “ Here we got them. Our tributes from district 5!” Thomas saw how everybody in the crowd started to clap there hands. Teresa looked at Thomas.

 

” You ready?” She asked. Thomas had to admit that he felt a bit powerfuly

 

” I’m ready,” He whispered.


	2. 2. Newt’s reaping

Newt was sitting in the small kitchen. His legs were shaking and he bited his nails.He had a white shirt and brown west. That was the clothes he usually wore but it was also the only clothes he had. Today was the reaping and Newt didn’t know if he could make it this year too. On 8 of the notes in the box was his name. Only because he needed food to survive. But as long as his two years younger sister,Sonya was okay, he was okay. 

 

“ What do think?” Newt turned around when he heard the light voice that he so well knew. Sonya was standing in the doorway. Her long, blond hair was in a bun and she had a grey and white dress.

 

“ The dress belonged to mom...” She whispered. “ I wanted to have something from her.” 

 

“ You look beautiful,” Newt said and smiled at his sister. Sonya smiles back at him but she couldn’t hide how afraid she looked in her eyes. “ Do you think that we will be safe this year too?” Her voice was quiet and a bit unsteady. Newt didn’t answer that, he couldn’t answer that. Sonya’s name was only on one note and he had no idea what he would do if she would be taken. When their mom died he had made a promise to Sonya. That he would protect her, whatever it would take. 

 

“ You ready to go?” He asked her and stood up from the broken chair he was sitting on. 

 

“ I will never be ready...” Sonya whispered. Newt walking to her and hugged her. He would protect her, at any cost. 

 

“ We have to be ready...okay?” He whispered and let go of his sister. 

 

“ Okay...” Sonya whispered and wiped her face. Newt’s heart broke a little at the sight and he took her hand.

 

” When the reaping is over, I promise that we still will be together, okay?” He whispered. Sonya looked at him deep into his big, chocolate brown eyes. She nodded.

 

” Now let’s go.”

 

***

 

Newt never let his gaze away from his sister, who was standing a few meters away from him in the big crowd. She was standing with some friends but neither of them was talking. District 12 hated the reaping. They hadn’t won in so many years and 

 

Their dad had died in an electronic accident when Newt was four years old. And their mom had died in a rare disease when Newt were seven. Before that, their family had been ejected. Newt and Sonya’s family had moved away to the district when they were pregnant with Newt and no one in the district had taken them with a happy smile. 

Newt and Sonya was still ejected but not as many as before. Now people were talking about them like ‘The are the two orphan children.’ Newt and Sonya was orphans but they still could take care of themself. 

 

Newt looked up af the big stage. A man was standing in the middle and he had a microphone in his hand.

 

” Dear district 12,” He started. “ It’s time for the reaping so you can see which tributes you will send away to the 73:th hunger games!” He screamed the last part and was probably expecting applause and shouting of excitement. But all he got was sobbing from the smaller children. 

 

“ Now let’s get started,” The man said and backed away. A woman took his place. She had light blond hair and a small pink dress. 

 

“ Are you ready to see which woman that will have the honor to represent district 12,” Her voice was lighter than Newt though it would be. He watched her when  she walked to the girl’s box to pick up a note. The woman quickly put down her hand and pulled up a small white peace of paper.  She walked to the microphone and opened the note. Newt held his breath when she looked up at the audience again.

 

” The girl that will represent district 12 is...” Newt looked at Sonya who was loooking directly at the woman on the stage. Newt turned his gaze to the woman again too. “ Sonya Newton!” 

 

_No!_

 

It couldn’t have been Sonya’s name! Newt looked up at his sister who was staring at him. She looked terrified but slowly started to make his way up to the stage.

 

” NO!” Newt yelled and started to run to her. He didn’t even got close before some guards took him and held him still. Sonya was still looking at him and she shook her head. The woman walked to her and helped her up on the stage. All Newt could do was to stare.

 

” So, district 12 lucky female tribute is Sonya Newton!” The woman yelled and smiled. No one else yelled at all or smiled at all. Newts world had stopped. He needed to protect Sonya, he couldn’t let her go into that arena. 

The woman had already picked a note with a boy’s name on and she started to read it out loud.

 

” The male tribute for district 12 is...” Newt knew what he had to do. “ Zart-“

 

“ I volunteer as tribute!” Everything went quiet. Newt knew that everyone was staring at him but he didn’t care. “ I volunteer as tribute,” he said again, but this time, more calm. The woman didn’t really know what to say but the guards let go of Newt so he could walk up on the stage. He started to run and when he got up he hugged Sonya.

 

” Why would you do that?” Sonya whispered in the crook of her brothers neck. 

 

“ I promised that I would protect you,” Newt whispered.” Whatever it would take...” 

 

“ Well, welll,” Newt bears the woman say. “ A little bit drama here. What’s your name?” Newt turned around to look at her. 

 

“ I’m Isaac Newton,” He said. 

 

“ Newton...” The woman whispered. “ Is this your sister?” Newt nodded and took Sonya’s hand. The woman turned around to look at the crowd again. “ Here you have them. Your champion from your district. May the odds ever be in your favor...”

 


	3. 3. Thomas train ride

Thomas was staring out of the window from the train. Rain was poor long down and the water drops made it hard to see what was out there. Thomas didn’t want this. He didn’t want to go to the capitol. When he looked at Teresa who sat behind him he couldn’t understand why she seemed so happy.

 

” What are you smiling at?” He asked her.

 

“ We are going to the capitol,Tom,”She said.It sounded like she was on the way on exploding in happiness  “ We are district 5 tributes. I couldn’t get any more prouder of myself.” Thomas huffed. Teresa seemed too happy about all of this. 

 

“ Why are you so cranky then?” She asked. 

 

“ Because I’m going into the arena,” Thomas said. “ Children is going to kill children,”

 

“ Oh please...” Teresa whispered. Thomas was just about to say something for his defense, when he saw the screen in front of them. It was all of the other districts reaping. 

 

“ Who are we going to fight with?” Thomas asked to himself. Teresa looked up and saw what he was looking at. 

 

“ Whish district are playing now?” She asked.

 

” 11,” Thomas said. It stood in the top of the left corner which district that was playing. District 11 tributes were a maybe 15 year old brunette girl and a maybe 17 year old black haired boy. 

 

“ How do you turn up the volume?” Teresa asked. Thomas frowned and looked at a remote control or a button on the screen.

 

” Here!” Teresa whispered and took up a small white box. She pressed down a button and the sound immediately turned up. District 11 reaping had just ended and district 12 had just started. First a man was talking a little before a blond haired woman took his place.

 Thomas looked on her as she took up one of the girls notes. He didn’t knew anyone from district 12 so he didn’t really had an opinion. The woman started to read out the name. 

 

“ Sonya Newton! Thomas saw in the crowd how a girl, maybe 15, started to walk up to the stage. She had long, blond hair and looked really thin and her whole body was shaking. Thomas almost jumped away from his seat when a boy yelled “No”

 

” They had some drama,” Teresa whispered. Thomas looked how the boy tried to made his way down to Sonya but some guards took him and held him in place. He had also blond hair, pale skin and looked so skinny. 

 

“ Do you think it is her brother?” Teresa asked. 

 

“ They look the same..” Thomas whispered. Sonya walked up on the stage and the woman was about to read up the boy’s name. 

 

“ The male tribute from district 12 is...,” Thomas could almost feel how intense it must have been in the crowd. “ Zar-“ 

 

“ I volunteer as tribute!” Thomas almost choked. No one in district 12 had volunteered for years. When he looked to see who it was, he understood why. It was the blond boy. 

 

“ They must be siblings...” Teresa whispered. Thomas stared at the blond boy. In a way he though that the boy was really beautiful. He realized that the two siblings probably only had each other’s. His eyes started to tear up but he blinked them away. 

 

“ Isaac Newton,” The blond boy had said his name to the woman. 

 

“ They are siblings,” Thomas whispered. “ They have the same last name. He looked at the screen again and saw how the woman were talking.

 

” May the odds ever be in your favor,” She said. Thomas looked back at Teresa who didn’t look so happy anymore. 

 

“ Those two can’t possibly survive two days,” She said. Thomas wanted to say that she was mean but he knew that she was right. Both of Sonya and Isaac looked really skinny and fragile. Thomas thought that he was selfish before. He had had enough with food, friends, a mom. The siblings seemed to only have each other’s. 

 

“ May the odds ever be in your favor,” Teresa whispered. Thomas looked at her and sighed. 

 

“ May the odds ever be in your favor...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed a little bit shorter but the next chapter will probably be longer. The next chapter will also be about Thomas and that’s when he gets to learn about all of the other tributes. 
> 
> If you liked the story, leave a kudos or a comment. I would appreciate that really much!


	4. 4. The other tributes

__Thomas and Teresa stared at the two persons that was in the room, other than them. It was their own team. The woman that had done the reaping’s name was Octavia and the man that had won the game a couple of years earlier was Finn.

They seemed nice and had helped Thomas and Teresa have a good place to sleep, clean clothes and all the time they were talking about how proud they were of the teens. They had arrived at the capitol only a few hours earlier and now it was almost midnight.

 

” So...” Teresa started. “ What were we going to talk about?” 

 

“ Take a seat,” Octavia said and pointed at the fluffy, red couch. Thomas sat down and Teresa followed him. 

 

“ We thought that you wanted to know the other tributes before you’ll meet them tomorrow,” Finn said and sat down on the armchair in front of them. He had a messy, black hair and looked like he was in the middle of the thirties. 

 

“ How will we do that?” Thomas asked. Octavia nodded at him and walked up to the big screen in front of the couch. She pressed a button and picked up the remote control. She gave it to Finn before she sat down beside Teresa on the red couch. 

 

“ I will show you a pictures of the all tributes from the districts and tell you about them in a fast description,” Finn said. Thomas and Teresa nodded and then he started to tell. 

 

“ This is district 1,” He started. A picture on the screen came up. The boy looked around 18 and he had short, blond grey hair. And the girl looked around 16 and she had long brown hair.  “ This is Jorge Gallarago and Brenda Spane. They are both very good with knives and trust me, you don’t wanna meet them together alone.” Finn pressed the button on the control again and a new picture entered the screen. The girl had short, black hair and the boy was blond. “ This is Beth Hennig and Gorge Brown. They are excellent bow hunters so don’t even let them near a bow,” 

Thomas watched the new tributes that had come up on the screen. The guy was blond and the girl had darker skin and ruffy, dark hair. 

 

“ This is Zart Lucas and Harriet Prevaty,” Finn said. “ They are excellent at disguised. If you don’t see them, be worried.” Thomas heart how Teresa huffed beside him. Finn pressed the button again and two other tributes filled up the screen. The girl had messy blond hair and the boy was tall and had dark skin. 

 

“ This is Clarke Lahey and Wells Jaha,” Finn said. “ I don’t know much about them.” The pictures changed again and now Teresa and Thomas themselves got up on the screen. 

 

“ If I would say something about you guys that sould probably be that Teresa can kill with her gaze and that Thomas can probably bore you to death.” Thomas huffed but Teresa beside him chuckled. 

 

They got to more and more tributes until they finally only had two left. 

 

“ District 11 has Winston Churchill and Rachel Green,” Finn said. “ They are really fast but still pretty bad at weapons. The picture changed again and this time, Thomas knew who the people was. This was Sonya and Isaac Newton, the siblings. 

 

“ This is Sonya and Isaac Newton,” Finn said. “ They are siblings and they will always stick together. If you find her, you will find him too.” 

 

“ I saw their reaping,” Teresa whispered. 

 

“ Yeah...” Octavia said. “ It was a pretty devastating sight to see.” Thomas stared at the siblings in front of him on the big screen. They looked terrified. 

 

“ Why are they doing this...?” He whispered to himself.” Finn sight in front of him. 

 

“ I will teach you guys how to survive and how to kill,” He said. “ And at least one of you guys will win. Two tributes can win this year and they doesn’t have to be in their own district so...keep yourself alive.” Thomas stared at him. Everybody of these tributes would die except two? 

He sighed and leaned back into the couch. He looked at the blond boy on the screen again and realized that he couldn’t kill any of these people. They were only children! 

 

_They were only children!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know which name I would use as all of the tributes and that’s why I didn’t do all of them. But in the other chapters I will try to write all of the names. It was hard because I wanted almost everyone to be maze runner characters except a few that would still be hunger games characters.
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I would really appreciate if you left kudos or a comment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. The training (to kill)

Newt and Sonya were sitting on one of the black benches in the big training room. Almost every other tribute were training with the weapons or learning how to disguise themself. Newt looked at all of the different weapons and he almost felt nauseous. He knew that he couldn’t even kill a spider, and to kill all of these teenagers. He just couldn’t do that. 

The whole room was full of arrows, different kind of bows, sharp knives, machetes, daggers and all kinds of disguise colors and so. Newt wanted to throw up but he knew that he would look weak if he just left the room. But both of Sonya and Newt knew that they needed to learn how to use weapons and even kill. They had zero procents change to survive but they could maybe chance that. 

 

“ Do you think that we can win?” Sonya suddenly asked. Newt swallowed and looked at his sister. She had a grey shirt with blue stripes at the shoulders and grey pants. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail. 

 

“ I hope so,” Newt said. “ But I guess that we need to train if we really want.” Sonya nodded and looked at the knifes. 

 

“ Do you think that I can learn how to use them?” She asked, pointing at the sharp weapons.

 

” I think you can,” Newt whispered. “ Go on and try. I’ll come in a minute.” Sonya stood up and ran up to the knifes. But first she gave Newt a warm smile. Newt smiled. Sonya had always been a bit childish for her age. When she was happy she was almost like an eleven year old girl. But it was hard to be happy now. 

Newt looked at Sonya when she picked up a knife and threw it against the dartboard. The knife landed right in the middle. Newt stood up in one second. Sonya looked scared how exact the knife had hit the board. She walked to it and pulled away the knife. Newt was both proud and worried. This was Sonya’s first time throwing a knife and she threw it perfect in the middle. But this could also make her like a threat to the other tributes. 

 

Newt suddenly realized that two other tributes had walked towards Sonya. It was Aris and Alexia from district 8. Sonya seemed a bit scared to talk to the two older tributes and she didn’t seem to talk to them when Newt could see that alexia was talking to her. 

He started to walk towards his sister and he could see how afraid Sonya really looked. Suddenly Aris pushed her and she fell down to the floor.

 

” HEY!” Newt screamed and started to run towards them. Alexia turned around and smiled wickedly when she saw the blond boy coming running towards her. 

When Newt finally stopped right in front of Aris, he wanted to punch the boy in the face.

 

” Why the bloody hell did you push her?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Aris only smiled and looked at Alexia. She started to speak instead of him. 

 

“ I only told her that she was lucky with the knifes. And that I am mush more better with them. Oh, and of course we told her that she is the weakest person in this hunger games.” Alexia stopped and laughed a bit to herself. Newt was sooo close to ouch her right in her ugly face. 

“ But now we have realized that maybe her brother is the weakest.” Alexia’s voice were threatening and she took a step closer to Newt. “ And just as you now. When the game has start...we’re coming for you,” Then they just walked away. Newt could feel how fast his heart was beating. He turned around to Sonya who looked terrified. She was still sitting on the floor and her eyes was wide opened. 

Newt crouched down to her and helped her stand up again. 

 

“ They are just trying to freak us out,” He whispered to her. 

 

“ But we are the weakest here...” Sonya said. “ And we can't possibly win...” 

 

“ Maybe _we_ can’t win...” Newt whispered.  “ But you can win. I will do whatever I can to protect you in the arena.” Sonya shook her head.

 

” No. You can’t risk your life for me again,” She whispered. Newt looked her in her eyes and swallowed. All he could think of what that in maybe a week, both of them maybe would be dead.

 

 

***

 

Thomas watched how the two sibling were sitting on the black bench. They hadn’t trained any weapons and seemed to almost be afraid to them. Teresa was trying to learn how to grow spears and Thomas was standing beside her. 

Thomas was a good bow hunt and he knew that that had to be what he had as a weapon in the arena.  

 

Suddenly Thomas heard angry voices and when he turned around he saw Isaac looking really angry and Sonya was on the floor. The tributes from district 7, Aris and Alexia, was talking to them. 

 

“ Teresa...” Thomas whispered. She dropped the spear on the ground and turned around, looking really annoyed that Thomas had disturbed her. 

 

“What?” She hissed.

 

” Look,” Thomas said and nodded at the two siblings. Teresa looked over his shoulder and saw the scene.

 

” Oh no...” She whispered. “ Something bad is going to happened...” Thomas saw how Aris and Alexia walked away with an evil grin plastered over their face. Isaac looked angry and Sonya looked really frightened. 

 

“ Come on,” Teresa said and started to walk towards the siblings. Thomas followed her and soon the werenstanding in front of Isaac and Sonya who seemed to be talking. Sonya was standing on her feets again.

 

“ Hi,” Teresa said. Isaac jumped when he heard her voice. He looked to the two other tributes in front of him and swallowed. “ I’m Teresa,” Teresa continues to say and reached out a hand, waiting for Isaac to take it. He slowly shook it and immediately pulled back. 

 

“ I’m Thomas,” Thomas said. “ And I guess that you’re Isaac and Sonya,” Thomas tried to act cool but inside he was almost as scared as Isaac looked.

 

” Call me Newt, please,” Isaac said. Thomas could hear a strong British accent. 

 

“ Newt?” Teresa asked, frowning.

 

” It’s short for Newton,” Newt whispered, almost looking ashamed telling that. Thomas frowned but realized that Newton was his last name. 

 

“ What did you say to Aris and Alexia?” Teresa asked. Thomas cringed, that wasn’t an ordinary thing to just blurt out. 

 

“ We didn’t say anything to them,” Sonya said and her eyes widened. “ They just came towards me and started threatening me and then Aris pushed me!” Thomas could see how scared she was and soon he realized that someone would probably kill this innocent girl. Newt put an arm around her shoulders ans whisperd something in her ear. It made her calm down a bit and soon she looked pretty calm again.

 

” Well, It was nice to meet you Sonya and Newt,” Teresa said. Thomas looked at her and then back at the two siblings in front of them.

 

” Doyouwannamakeanalliance?” The word came out of his mouth before he could stoop them but nobody seemed to have understand what he was saying. 

 

“ What?” Teresa, Sonya and Newt said the same time. Thomas took a deep breath. He had just met this people and he knew that  they could literally never survive all four of them. 

But Thomas also knew that he liked Newt and Sonya. They were both innocent and nice and they had a stronger chance to survive a little bit longer if they would go together. He made his decision in one second.

 

” Do you wanna make an alliance?” He asked, much slower this time. Both Teresa, Newt and Sonya looked shocked. Thomas met Theresa’s gaze and even though she looked really surprised she nodded at him. She was on it. 

 

“ What?” Newt asked again. 

 

“ We can be a stronger team if we goes together and maybe at least one of us and survive,” Thomas said. Newt and Sonya seemed really shocked and almost worried. 

 

“ We have to think about it...” Newt whispered and then he just walked away. Sonya was still standing there. 

 

“ I can do it,” She said. Her voice was much stronger than Thomas thought. “ And if I can do it, I knew that my brother will.” Then she left, running after Newt.

 

” Wow...” Teresa said. 

 

“ I know..” Thomas said. He turned to Teresa and stared into her eyes. “ We have made an alliance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the waiting but I’m in my grandparents summer house and there is almost no WIFI here! It drives me crazy and I have had to write this chapter again and again because my stupid phone can’t save it. 
> 
> But here is the chapter and I hope that you all will enjoy it!


	6. 6. How many points?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to say that English isn’t my first language so if some words seems wrong it’s because I have no idea what they really are. 
> 
> And in this chapter you will get to know all of the names of the tributes!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was time to do it...

Thomas was sitting beside Teresa in the waiting room. He couldn’t belive that today was the day that they would get their points. And tomorrow they would get sent to the arena! 

Thomas couldn’t belive it. It would happen so many things today. First this and tonight it would be the interview with Caesar Flickerman.And tomorrow... Tomorrow they would really go into the hunger games. It was unbelievable. Tomorrow, at this time, Thomas and everybody else sould be fighting for their life. 

 

Suddenly a mans voice was echoing through the waiting room that every tribute were sitting in. 

 

“ District 1. Jorge Gallarago,” Thomas looked around to see were Jorge sat. The man would take first The male tribute from the district and then the female tribute. Thomas watched how Jorge stood up and then it was just to wait. 

 

Around ten minutes later the man voice called out again.

 

” District 1. Brenda Spain.” Brenda stood up and then walked in to the big room. Thomas knew that he would show all of the ‘judges’ that he was good with bow and arrows.

 

“ District 2. George Brown.” Thomas didn’t even thought anymore. All he did was listening to the names being called out. 

 

“ District 2. Beth Hennig.”

 

”District 3. Minho Park”

 

” District 3. Harriet Prevaty.”

 

“ District 4. Wells Jaha.”

 

”District 4. Clarke Lahey.”

 

Thomas held his breath. Soon his name would be called out and then he would have to go in to that big room. 

 

“ District 5. Thomas Edison.” Thomas slowly stood up. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and when he looked down at Teresa she whispered “Good luck” to him. 

 

Thomas slowly entered the room. All of the judges was sitting on a ‘balcony’ so that they could look down on him. 

Thomas took a deep breath and then he walked forward to the bows. His breathing was fast and his heart was beating really fat but he didn’t care. Soon     he was standing in front of the dartboard. 

 

Thomas took an arrow and ‘loaded’ the bow. He didn’t even think before he let go of it.

The arrow landed almost exactly in the middle of the board. Thomas looked up to see how the judges looked and some of them looked really impressed. Thomas walked o the next board and did the same thing.

 

He had almost shot right in the middle of every board and now it was only one left. He loaded the bow, directed the arrow and let it go. But right when he was about to shoot he lost his balance and the arrow flew away in almost the opposite direction from the dartboard. Thomas sighed in frustration and dropped the bow.

Then he left the room.

 

***

 

” District 5. Teresa Agnes.” Teresa slowly stood up. She wasn’t nervous but a little bit afraid. She had been training with the spear every time she had been in the training hall and she though that she was really good at it. 

 

But now, when she was walking in to the big room with all of the weapons. Her confidants started to go away. All of the judges sat up in the little balcony, staring down at her. She looked around in the room to see were the spear was and when she saw the sharp, metallic weapon. Her eyes started to glow.

 

She quickly picked it up and walked at least seven meters away from the human sized doll. She took a better grip on the spear and then she threw it. It landed right in the chest of the doll and Teresa smirked. She did it again and again and a weird feeling strted to burn inside of her. She was almost sure that she would win this hunger games, with or without Thomas.

When the 10 minutes had run out she smiled at the judges and then left the room.

***

 

“ District 6. Harry Sue.”

 

Newts leg was bouncing up and down. He was really nervous and he held his sister tight in her hand. He could feel that she was almost on the edge of fainting and her breath was fast and uneven.

 

” District 6. Rosa Gray.” Newt watched how Rosa stood up and walked inside of the big room and the door closed behind her. 

 

“ I’m not gonna have good points,” Sonya whispered. Newt looked at his sister and swallowed. Actually, he knew that she was going to have good points. She had been practicing with the knives and she was really good at it. But Newt himself, wasn’t good at any weapons. The only thing that he actually could say that he was good at was to disguise himself.

 

” District 7. Aris Jones.” Newt looked over at Aris who stood up. He hated that guy just as much as he hated Alexia. The two of them would he actually be glad to kill. 

 

“ District 7. Alexia Mount.”

 

” District 8. Vince Goggins.”

 

” District 8. Mary Anderson. “

 

“ District 9. Gally Stewart.”

 

” District 9. Clara Fray.”

 

”District 10. Tobias Drake.”

 

”District 10. Hannah Ray.”

 

” District 11. Winston Churchill.”

 

” District 11. Rachel Green.” Newt was about to pass out. He got more scared at any minute and soon it was his turn to go into that room. At least he had decided that he would try to disguise his arm or something so that the judges could see that he could do something at least.

 

” District 12. Isaac Newton.” Newt slowly stood up and looked down at his younger sister. 

 

“ Good luck,” She whispered.

 

” Good luck you too,” Newt whispered to her before he went into the big room. When he looked up at the judges he could see how bored they looked. Newt looked around in the room to see if he could find the disguise station and when he saw the colors and pencils, he got a bit of his confidence back. 

 

He picked up a brush and dipped it into the colors. Soon he started to paint on his hands and he started to realize why it was good that he liked to draw at home. His hand started more and more to look like a tree and soon he putted down the pencil and showed his hand to the judges. Some of them nodded but others just looked more bored.

Newt took a deeper breath and then he walked out of the big room, really relieved.

 

***

 

Somya was alone in the room. Her brother including every other tribute-except her- had done it. Her name would soon be called. She wasn’t ready, not at all.

 

” District 12. Sonya Newton” It was bow or never. Sonya slowly stood up and walked  into the room. The judges that was looking down at her looked so bored that Sonya realized that she had to do this as quick as possible. She quickly walked forward to the knives and took up three. The sharp blade could make a big injured if you only touched it.

Sonya put two of the knives into her pocket and walked forward to three human sized dolls. The other dolls had big wholes in it, probably from Spears?

 

Somya took a deep breath and then she threw the knife. It landed perfectly in the dolls head. Sonya took up one of the knives that she had in her pocket and she trew that at the other doll. It landed in the throat. Sonya took the last knife and threw it on the last doll. It landed in the chest, right were the heart should be.  

 

Sonya got scared of herself. This wasn’t her, she shouldn’t do this! She should be home, not here. Not practicing for killing other teenagers just like her. She slowly turned around and walked out of the room, guilt was floating in her head.

 

 

***

 

Thomas stood with the big screen. It was time to see how many points every one would have. He was nervous but also a bit excited. Teresa stood beside him. She had been really happy when she left the room and Thomas wondered if the could have a change to win this game?

 

Suddnly the screen lit up and the tributes from district one came up. Thomas didn’t reed what it stood, he waited for District 5 to come up on the screen. Soon it did.

 

’Thomas Edison - 7 points’

 

Thomas the out a breath he didn’t even knew he was holding. He had got 7 points, that was really good! Thomas looked up at the screen again just to see Teresa’s name.

 

’Teresa Agnes - 8 points’

 

Teresa smile was so big and when she looked at Thomas her eyes was shining. 

 

“ Maybe we can win,” She whispered. Thomas looked at her. 

 

“ Maybe...”

 

***

 

Newt stared at the big screen. It was almost District 12 time to show their points and he started to get more and more nervous. Suddnly his name appeared on the screen.

 

’ Isaac Newton - 5 points’ Newt sighed. He had expected that but it was still a bit sad to see. He had definitely the worst points here. 

 

“ Newt look...” Sonya whispered to him and Newt turned his gaze up to the screen again.

 

’ Sonya Newton - 9 points.’

 

” I got nine points,” Newt looked down at his sister. She looked both afraid and scared but also shocked.

 

“ You’re gonna win this,” Newt whisperd fo her. “ I know that you are going to win this....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the storyline is going pretty fast but I don’t really have the inspiration to write more and it was a long time ago since I read the hunger games so I don’t really remember everything they did before the area. So something's will probably be differents from the books but I will try to follow it as best I can!
> 
> I’m sorry if the story seems a bit rushed but I have more ideas when the game begins! 
> 
> I hope that you liked this chapter and I am still in the summer house so my WiFi is really shucked up but I will try to update as fast as I can! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. 7. The Interview

Thomas was sitting on a chair with all of the other tributes around him. Every person in the room had new and beautiful dresses or suits. Thomas himself was wearing a dark west, dark pants and under the west he had a white shirt. His hair was full of hair gel and glitter was shining on the top of it. He was wearing dark clothes before everyone told him that that would fit to his dark eyes. 

Thomas wasn’t good at wearing so expensive and nice clothes. He usually wore normal clothes. Not this kinda of clothes that he only wore for an interview. Teresa was wearing an amazing dress. It was light blue and full of glitter in the back. The sleeves were white and her dark hair was in a big bun with a blue flower in the middle. She had a blue dress because her eyes were blue. Just like thomas had matching colors with his eyes and clothes.

 

Thomas turned his attention to the big, white screen. The interviews would start soon and the audience seemed really excited about what’s coming. Thomas wasn’t excited at all. This was only to get sponsors and show to the capitol that he and all of the other tributes was ‘good persons’ and things like that. 

 

Suddenly Caesar Flickerman entered the stage. The audience started to applaud and Caesar waved at the Capitol. Thomas took a deep breath and then, the interview started...

 

***

 

” Thank you, Wells Jaha,” Caesar said and Wells left the stage with a big applaud from the audience. “ And now, we will welcome a lovely girl. I like to call her the raven girl be a of her hair. But now, give her a big applaud. Teresa Agnes from District 5!” Thomas watched how Teresa left his side and walked out on the big stage. He could see on the screen that she smiled and her eyes sparkled of happiness. 

 

“ Hi Teresa,” Caesar said and shook her hand. 

 

“ Hi Caesar,” Teresa said and smiled. She sat down on the dark chair and smiled at the audience. 

 

“ So, Teresa,” Caesar started and sat down on the other chair. “ Are you prepared?” 

 

“ I am as must prepared as I can be,” Teresa said. 

 

“ That’s good,” Caesar said and smiled. “ I have heard that you are a fighter, is that rumor true?”

 

” It is as true as I am sitting right here,” Teresa said and laughed. Caesar laughed with her and the audience laughed a bit too. Thomas thought that this was just so pointless. 

 

“ So, you got eight points, what did you do to earn them?” Caesar said. 

 

“ Lets just say that I am very good with weapons,” Teresa answered. 

 

“ Excellent, eclxcellent,” Ceaser said and laughed. Thomas continued to look at the screen and he could Her the audience laughing, making aw sounds and whispering. Teresa seemed to be liked by many people. 

 

“ Thank you Teresa Agnes!” Caesar finally said and stood up. Teresa smiles and the audience applauded to her while she left the big stage. 

 

“ And now we have the boy from district 5,” Ceaser said, “ Welcome out on stage, Thomas Edison!” Thomas took a deep breath and then he walked out on the stage. The capitol started to applaud and Thomas couldn’t help but feel a bit excited. He took the seat next to Caesar and then the interview started. 

 

“ Hi Thomas,” Caesar said. 

 

“ Hi Caesar,” Thomas said and smiled. 

 

“ So, the game starts tomorrow. How do you feel?” Thomas had to think about that. He was terrified of course but also a bit excited if he should be honest. 

 

“ I am terrified but also kinda excited,”

 

” That’s good,” Caesar said and laughed. “ So, What I know. You’re a great bow hunter?” 

 

“ That’s true,” Thomas said. 

 

“ Hehe. Don’t let this guy near a bow then,” Caesar said and laughed with the audience. “ So Thomas, How is it in district 5? Any girl waiting for you to win?” Thomas shook his head. 

 

“ Nope, I only have my mom there,” He said and the the audience “aw’ed” him. 

 

“ What did you say to your mom after you got picked?” Caesar asked. 

 

“ I said to her that I promised that I would come back,” Thomas said. “ And I will do anything to keep that promise,” Caesar nodded and stood up. Thomas followed him and then he stood up, facing the people. 

 

“ Here we got District 5 male tribute,” Caesar said. “ Thomas Edison!” The audience clapped and Thomas had to admit that it was pretty cool to stand there. Then he walked away and left the stage. 

 

***

 

Newt was standing in the waiting room, outside of the stage. He and Sonya was the only one left. And soon it was his turn to face that damn audience. 

 

“ Hey, Newt,” Sonya said. “ Calm down,” Newt looked up at his sister. He had almost started hyperventilating from the panic. 

 

“ I’m fine,” He whispered. 

 

“ No your not,” Sonya said. She was wearing a light yellow and gold dress and her hair was hanging over her shoulders. “ I know that you’re scared, I am too,” 

 

“ But I am not supposed to be scared,” Newt whispered. 

 

“ What the bloody hell wouldn’t you be scared?” Sonya asked and raised an eyebrow.

 

” Because I am you’re big brother, I am supposed to be strong...” Newt whispered. Sonya was just about to say something when they heard Caesar welcoming Newt on stage. 

 

“ Good luck brother,” Sony said and watched Newt leave the room. 

Newt was wearing white pants and a very light yellow shirt with a white west. Some golden decorations was on the clothes too. He was supposed to match his sister and their blond hair made the clothes look perfect on them. 

 

“ Hi Isaac,” Caesar said and shook Newts hand. 

 

“ Hi, you can call me Newt,” Newt said and sat down next to Caesar.

 

” So...Newt. I saw district 12 reaping and it was some drama,” Caesar said. Newt swallowed but nodded. “ Yes it was.”

 

” So, how did it felt when your sister got picked?” Caesar asked. 

 

“ I was...terrified,” Newt started. “ Our parents died when we were young and I promised her that I would protect her, whatever happened,” The audience was deadly quiet by now and Caesar nodded understanding.

 

” So you decided to protect her inside of the arena too?” He asked. 

 

“ Yes,” Newt whispered. 

 

“ That’s very brave of you. I think that not even half of Panem could do that to someone’s they love.” Newt frowned.

 

” What do you mean with that?” He asked.

 

” Sacrifice their own life for a person their love,” Caesar explained. Newt hadn’t though about like that before. Only that he would protect her, never that it would cost him his life?

 

” Well, let’s talk about something better,” Caesar said. “ I’ve heard that you are a genius on disguises,” 

 

“ Well, not a genius,” Newt said and smiled. “ But I would say that I am pretty good at it,” 

 

“ Well that enough,” Caesar said and laughed. It seemed like the audience was more happy again now. 

 

“ Thank you for the interview Newt,” Caesar sad and stood up. Newt followed him and then he smiled at the Capitol people in front of him. 

 

“ Ladies and gentlemen’s, district 12 male tribute, Isaac Newton!” Caesar yelled and the audience started to applaud. 

 

Newt walked out from the stage with a smile.

 

***

 

” And now we have the other sibling,” Ceaser said. “ I like to call her golden hair because her blond hair is really shining. But here we have her...Sonya Newton!” 

 

Sonya  walked out on the stage with a small smile on her face. She walked to Caesar and shook his hand. 

 

“ Hi Caesar,” She said and sat down.

“ Hi,” Caesar said and sat down himself. “ So, how do you feel?” 

 

“ I am very scared but also a bit excited,” Sonya answered. 

 

“ That’s good,” Caesar said. “ And about you’re points. You got whole nine points, How is that possible?” Sonya could feel her body tensed up but she tried to act natural. 

 

“ I guess that I am just really good at it,” She said. 

 

“Well, that’s good,” Caesar said and laughed. “ Now, let’s talk about something see.” Sonya swallowed but nodded.

 

” You and you’re brother seems to have a very strong connection,” Caesar said. “ Why is that?”

 

” Well, we have to take care of each other’s because we are orphans and we have never really have any friends so it is only each other’s we can trust,” Sonya said. 

 

“I see,” Caesar said. “ He told me that he would do anything to protect you. Has he done that before?” 

 

“ Yes,” Sonya said. “ When we didn’t have much food he gave me everything he could find and he almost starved to death, but he didn’t that for me,” The audience “aw’ed” and Caesar nodded. 

 

“ You know what,” He said. “ I want you and you’re brother to win this game and then you can have enough food for both of you.” Sonya smiles and nodded. 

 

“ We will do the best we can,” She said. Then both of them stood up.

 

” District 12 female tribute,” Caesar said. “ Sonya Newton!” The audience applauded and Sonya left the stage. 

 

Tomorrow the games would begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter before the games is here now! I can’t wait until the games can begin because I have somany ideas and I am really excited for them!
> 
> I hope that you liked the chapter and if you did, leave kudos or a comment! I would appreciate that really much!
> 
> I’ll see you in the next chapter!


	8. The start

>  

Thomas was hyperventilating. In an hour the game would begin and then it was just for him to try to stay alive. He and the other tributes were sitting in the big helicopter that was supposed to take them to the arena. He had Teresa sitting beside him and in front of him, Newt was sitting. 

 

The blond haired boy was staring at his sister. She was sitting on the opposite wall from him and they couldn’t reach each other’s. But they were still looking into each other’s brown eyes.

Thomas had grown to like the two siblings and they had talked for a few minutes after the interviews the day before. But Thomas still didn't know much about the tributes. He knew that Newt and Sonya was orphans and that their parents had moved into the district before neither of the children were born. 

But Thomas wanted to find out more about Newt. He studied the blond when they were sitting in the helicopter and he could see how fragile and thin the boy looked. Thomas could see his cheekbones and the arms seemed to not have any muscles at all. He wanted to keep all of these people alive. Even the careers from district one and two.

 

***

 

“Just remember to keep yourself alive, ” Thomas looked up at his stylist, Jansen. He was much older than Thomas but Thomas liked his taste in clothed. But now, only a few minutes before he would go into the arena, he didn't cate about fashion. And Thomas was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants and a grey jacket. 

 

"Thanks," Thomas said. Jansen looked up at him with a small smile, it looked weird on him.

 

" I just don't want you to get killed," Jansen said. Thomas huffed and turned around to the big glass tube. He took a deep breath and a woman's voice started speaking through the microphone in the ceiling.

 

"Thirty seconds left." Thomas turned around to look at Jansen and realized that this could be the last time they spoke.

 

" Thanks for this." Thomas said to the older man.

 

" I'm doing it because I want you to win," Jansen said and took a stepping back.

 

" 20 seconds left," Thomas took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the tube. He slowly walked forward to it and stepped inside. His heart was beating none stop and when the woman's voice entered the room again, Thomas thought that he was going to pass out. 

 

"10 seconds left," Thomas closed his dark eyes and started to count down.

_9_

 8

 7

 6

 5

 4

 2

 1

 

The tube started to move upwards and Thomas opened his eyes. The light from the arena made almost everything white and he had to blink to get used to it. but when he saw what he was going to fight in, he almost wanted to step back and get burned to death. 

It was a big meadow. At least three football fields and around the whole meadow it was a big forest. At least a few kilometres. But that wasn't it. The whole arena was surrounded by four giant walls, they were probably 50 metres and in every wall, it was an opening. Thomas didn't know what it could be inside of that wall and he didn't even want to know.

 

The other tributes was standing in a circle and the cornucopia was in the middle with all of the bags and weapons in the middle. Thomas could see the bow and the arrows lying on the grass and he knew that he needed to take that. Even if  Finn had told him not to take any weapons before running away into the forest, but Thomas wanted to take the bow before anyone else could. Thomas heard the seconds counting down and when he looked at the screen, he started to panick. 

37 seconds left.

Thomas looked around at the tributes, looking for Teresa, Newt and Sonya. Teresa wasn’t standing too far away from him and when Thomas could see that she was looking at the spears. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Thomas nodded at the forest and Teresa nodded. 

 

The forest was the only place were they could be safe. Thomas turned his attention to the other tributes to see if he could find Newt or Sonya. He find Sonya first and she looked so lost that Thomas started to hate the Capitol anymore. She met Thomas gaze and swallowed. Thomas nodded at the forest and she nodded back at him. Then she started to look around at the tributes. Thomas understood that she was looking after her brother. Thomas saw Newt and their eyes met. Newt looked so frightened and his whole body was shaking. Thomas nodded back at the forest and Newt nodded. 

 

Thomas looked back at the screen and his heart stopped. It was only five seconds left. He turned his gaze back to the bow and prepared himself to run. Then he started to count in his head. 

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

0\. The cornucopia let out a high growl and Thomas started to run...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter but I will try to update as fast as I can. But now i am back home and my WiFi is normal so that won’t be a problem. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, leave a kudos or a commment! I really appreciate them!!
> 
> I’ll see you in the next chapter! <3


	9. The games

Thomas ran, he didn’t care about any of the other tributes and all he needed to do was to pick up the bow and then he would ran into the woods. There he would probably find Teresa, Newt and Sonya if everything went fine. 

Thomas could feel the other tributes around him and he ducked slowly so he wouldn’t be such a strong target. He was almost at the cornucopia and the black bow and arrows was shning from the sun. Thomas saw how three people already was there and they were choosing weapons and trying to kill each other. 

 

Thomas made it to the cornucopia and he didn’t even slowed down when he grabbed the bow and arrowhead  and continued to ran, but this time, away from the cornucopia and towards the forest. He felt a pain in his cheek but didn’t care to stop and look at it. He only ran and ran and ran. The arrows was hanging on his back and he was holding the bow in his hand. 

Behind Thomas, he could hear the fight, The bloodbath. The screams and the pleadings was echoing in the air and Thomas could hear the sounds from the weapons. It was awful to hear and he wanted to turn around, he wanted to safe everyone behind him, the tributes could survive if they only tried, all of the 24. Thomas heard the canon go of and he counted the bangs. 

1

2

3

4

Only four. That wasn’t that bad. Thomas finally entered the forest but he didn’t slow down then. He still wasn’t safe and he couldn’t see even one of his allies. But he couldn’t yell at them, that would only drag the careers to him and if they came, Thomas was screwed.

He continue to run until he came to a big tree that had a hole in it. The whole was enough for Thomas to fit and it would really be a great hiding spot. Thomas slowed down and looked around himself. He couldn’t see anything or anyone and the only sounds were from the fight on the cornucopia. 

Thomas slowly backed in to the tree and it was enough big for him to sit down. The only light was from the hole and from the top far above him. He took a deep breath and tried to made his heart to calm down a bit. He was safe for now and he had a weapon to defend himself. He took up the arrows to count how many they were. It was 20 of them. Thomas sighed, how could he kill these people? 

 

Suddenly he remembered the wound he had on his cheek. He took his thumb to feel it and when he took the finger back down, it had a few blood stains on it. The wound wasn’t deep and it didn’t be hurt that much so Thomas was really sure that he would be totally fine.

After a few minutes, Thomas leaned back in the tree and took a deep breath again, soon some of his friends would have to run here and when they did, Thomas could leave his hiding spot. It was just to wait...

 

***

 

Newt was still standing on his little platform when the cornucopia growled. The other tributes started to run away but Newt stood still. He tried to search with his eyes after Sonya again but he couldn’t see her. He swallowed and slowly stepped down from the platform. Many of the tributes was at the cornucopia but many were also running away. 

Newt looked around himself to see were everyone he had an alliance with were. He could see Teresa running to the forest and she was holding two spears in each of her hands. Newt saw Thomas leaving the cornucopia witch a bow and arrows in her hand. Newt looked around and saw that a girl, the tribute from district 1, he couldn’t tremember her name, was pointing an knife at Thomas, ready to throw it. Newt made up his mind really quick and he startedbo run. He was fast and when he was only a few mergers away from the girl, he jumped on her. She fell down and threw the knife away, but it only made a small cut on Thomas cheek. 

 

Newt was breathing fast fast and he quickly stepped back from the tribute and started to run to the forest, he didn’t knew were Sonya were but he kneeboarding that if he was here for too long, someone would try to kill him. Newt looked back and saw how the girl he had jumped on was looking furious at him and she was holding a new knife, but this one was a smaller one. Newt tried to run faster but it was too late. She trew it and Newt could feel a burning pain in his left arm. He didn’t care about it for now and instead he changed his direction, still trying to run to the forest. 

 

But then, suddenly, he saw a familiar face. It was Sonya running towards him. She was holding two knifes in her left hand and one hand was pressing against a wound in the side of her stomach. Newts eyes widened and started to run towards her. 

 

“ No!” Sonya yelled. “ Continue to run, I’m okay,” Newt didn’t listen to her and he was soon standing in front of her. He took the knifes from her hand and looked around. Only a few freet away from him was a body. The boy was clearly dead and in his hand he was holding a bag. Newt pulled up the back, putted in the knife and then he swinged the bag over his shoulders and grabbed Sonyas hand that wasn’t pressing against the wound.

They started to run and soon they were in the forest. But they didn’t stopped there. The continued to run and Newt didn’t even care about the pain. All he needed to do was to get somewhere safe so that he could help Sonya. She was much more hurt than him. 

 

When they Hey has been running for a while, Newt tripped and pulled them but down to the ground. Sonya yelped, probably from the pain and Newt wanted to kill him self for not looking at where he stepped. He stood up and helped Sonya up too. It wasn’t until then that they realized that someone was standing I front of them, or not someone, It was Thomas. 

 

“ I have a hiding spot and it fit all three of us easily, come on,” He started to walk away, not waiting for an answer from Sonya or Newt. But the sibling didn’t think that the had a choice so they started to follow Thomas. He led them to a big tree with a whole in it. 

 

“ In here,” Thomas said. Newt and Sonya gave each other a glance but they followed him inside. 

 

***

 

When the cornucopia growled Sonya left the little platform she was standing on as fast as she could. Newt had told her to just run away, not grabbing any weapons. But Sonya couldn’t do that, she and Newt had no chances to win and if she could just take the maybe only one knife, they could at least stay alive for a little longer. 

 

She was a fast runner just like her brother and it didn’t took a long time at all to reach the cornucopia. The knives were lying almost in the middle of everything and a girl seemed to also be going after them. Sonya speeded up and she kicked away box after box to get through all of the other weapons. 

She made it to the sharp knives band took up one of them. When she turned around, ready to run the hell out of here, a girl was blocking the way, but not just some girl, it was Alexia. 

 

“ I’m gonna keep my little promise,” Alexia said and raised her hand. She was holding a knife. Sonya didn’t know what to do, she had totally forgot about the knife in her hand. Alexia pushed the knife forward to Sonya but Sonya was quick. She took a step away so that the knife wouldn’t go deep into her fragile skin. But it still hurted like being burned alive. Sonya gasped and could feel blood pouring out from the wound. 

She pushed away Alexia and took the knife that the girl was holding in her hand. Then Sonya started to run. In two hand she was holding both of the knives and with the other hand, she was pressing it against the bleeding wound. 

Suddnly she saw Newt sprinting In front of her. He had a small knife pressed into his arm and it looked like it was bleeding pretty much. Sonya speeded up a bit, praying for not being followed by Alexia or someone else. Sonya saw how Newt slowed down and turned around to her. His eyes widened and he started to run to her instead of the forest.

 

” No!” Sonya screamed. “ Continue to run I’m okay!” But of course, his brother wouldn’t listen to her. He took the bag from a dead tribute and putted down the knives Sonya was holding in her hand and then they started to run together, forward to the woods.

 

***

 

When the cornucopia went off, Teresa ran the fastest she could. The silver spears was pretty close to her and if she could grab maybe two, she would just start to run into the woods, finding Thomas and the two blond siblings. She would never be woth an alliance with two people who were so weak but she had a plan for her and Thomas to win this game. 

 

Teresa grabbed two of the spears and then she started to run towards the forest. She grabbed on it the bag from the grass and continued to run. 

 

But before the trees could take over her she turned around, looking after Brenda Spain, the tribute from District 1. When she find her she nodded and Breda smiled back at her. Then Teresa ran into the forest, looking after her little ‘alliance’.

 

She found them after only a few minutes. They had been hiding in a big tree with a hole in it. Sonya ad Newt were both hurt but it wasn’t so bad injuries. The two siblings were sitting in the corner of the tree. Both of them had their knees pulled up to their chest and look both terrified and sad.

 

” You don’t have to be afraid of us,” Teresa said to them and smiled. “ We are not going to hurt you. I mean, we are an alliance, aren’t we?” Newt nodded. 

 

“ We have to bags what is in them?” Thomas asked and nodded at the bag Teresa has and the bag Newt has. Teresa opened hers first. It was only a rope, an empty water bottle and bandage. Newt had an empty waterbottle, the two knives Sonya had took and matches. 

 

“ That’s enough to survive, right?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ Yeah,” Teresa said. Then she looked up at the injured siblings and gave them the bandage. “ Take this or your wounds can either be infected or continue to bleed.” Sonya took the white band and smiled at Teresa.

 

” Thanks,” She whispered. Teresa smiled back. 

 

Soon both Newt and Sonya had bandage over their wounds and they seemed much healthier. Even if Sonya’s hands were covered in blood and that Newts jacket was darker from the blood. 

 

“ So,” Thomas said. “ How do we do this?” 

 

“ What do you mean?” Newt asked. 

 

“ We have to stay alive and if we want that, we need to kill,” Thomas answered. “ Even if neither of us want to.” 

 

“ Kill...” Newt whispered. “ How are we going to kill these people?” Thomas looked down on the ground and sighed. 

 

“ I don’t know...I don’t know....”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn’t took a long time at all to write and it was actually kinda funny to do. I mean, that Teresa nodded at Brenda have to mean something, right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate if you want to leave kudos or a comment! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter... <3


	10. Food and water

Thomas, Teresa, Newt and Sonya stayed in the tree until everything seemed to have calmed down and the bloodbath was over. They had heard seven canon shoots so not so many had died in the beginnings.

 

When the darkness started to fall over the arena Thomas was the first one who left the tree. They needed food and water and they decided to split up. 

 

“ If Sonya and Teresa will go together, Newt and I can go together,” Thomas said. 

 

“ Why can’t Sonya and I go together?” Newt asked. He didn’t want to sound rude but Sonya was his little sister after all. 

 

“ Because we are a team and we  _should_ trust each other’s,” Thomas answered. Newt swallowed but nodded. 

 

“ I do trust you guys,” he whispered.

 

” Good,” Thomas said. “ If me and Newt goes to find food you guys can get water.” Teresa nodded and grabbed one of her spears. 

 

“ What should we carry the water in?” Sonya asked. Thomas picked up the water bottles that had been in the backpacks and gave them to the girls. “ Put them in here,” he said.

 

” Thanks,” Sonya whispered. 

 

“ But What are we supposed to do if we gets attacked?” Teresa asked. “ I mean, we are only two and Sonya is still weak from the injury,”

 

” Just try to survive and scream from me and Newt, okay?” Thomas said. Teresa and Sonya nodded. Newt got a lump in his throat at the thought of someone attacking his little sister. He couldn’t let that happen. 

 

“ Let’s go,” Thomas said and started to walk away. Newt turned around and followed him. He looked over his shoulder just to see Teresa and Sonya walking away at the opposite direction. 

 

 

After they had walked for a moment in silence, Thomas spoke up. “ You really care about her, don’t you?” Newt looked at him and nodded. 

 

“ She means the word to me,” He said. “ And you and Teresa?” 

 

“ No, no,” Thomas quickly said and smiled. “ I like Teresa but not in the ‘love’ way. More like the ‘friends’ way.” 

 

“ I see,” Newt whispered. He had the knife that he had had in his arm in his hand to protect himself and Thomas had his bow. 

 

“ You hate this place, don’t you?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ Of course I bloody do,” Newt said. “ Why wouldn’t I?” 

 

“ I mean, you had a choice,” Thomas said. “ You could have not volunteered and stayed in district 12,” Newt looked up at him and swallowed.

 

” I didn’t have a choice.” He said. “ Sonya is the only family member I have left and I don’t have any friends. And she wouldn’t have a chance to win if she was alone,” 

 

“ What?” Thomas said. “ She seems to be pretty strong.” Newt laughed, it wasn’t a happy laugh. 

 

“ She is strong but...” Newt took a deep breath. “ She is weak inside and she couldn’t kill a person. And if she can’t kill, she will get killed. And if I am supposed to live, the rest of my life, knowing that I could have protected her... It would just end with me killing myself...” Newt hadn’t realized when his eyes started to tear up. Thomas seemed to have been taking back by his words and he didn’t say anything for a while. He didn’t even know what to say.

 

” I had a brother when I was younger,” Thomas finally said. “ But he died when he was just a baby. Didn’t even got to turn one,” 

 

“ I’m sorry,” Newt said. 

 

“ It’s not your fault. I barely even remember him,” Thomas said. They continued to walk in silence for a while. Looking around to see if they could find any animal or berries to eat. Newt suddnly asked Thomas the question he had wanted to find out the answer for since the game began. 

 

“ Why did you wanted to make an alliance with me and Sonya? I mean, Sonya is amazing with knives but I ain’t good in anything and we are both weak.” Thomas swallowed and looked at Newt. 

 

“ Because...” Thomas actually didn’t know why he did it. It had just happened. “ I don’t know... Maybe because we will keep ourself alive a longer time.” 

 

“ But this is were I don’t  understand you?” Newt said. “ Me and Sonya would only slow you and Teresa down and we would only make a bigger threat. And if you didn’t made an alliance with us, we would probably be dead right now,” Newt stared at Thomas. Both of them had stopped walking and Newt looked pleading at Thomas. He needed an answer to see if Thomas or Teresa would betray them.

 

“ I just... I like you and Sonya. I saw your reaping and it was heartbreaking to look at and I don’t want anyone to die!”

 

” But people are going to die!” Newt yelled. “ People already have died!” 

 

“ I know but I want to keep everyone alive as long as I can. And why don’t start with you and Sonya!” Thomas said. Newts face softened and he sighed. 

 

“ Okey, I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Newt said. 

 

“ Nah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Thomas said and smiled at Newt. Newt smiled back. But they both tensed when they heard fottsteps behind them. Thomas slowly turned around and there, only a few meters away from them, stood Aris and in his hand, he was holding a big knife.

 

***

 

” They should be back by now,” Sonya said. 

 

“ Don’t worry about them,” Teresa said. “ They have weapons and they are probably just still looking for food.” 

 

“ But what if the careers find them?” Sonya says. She was walking back and forth outside of the tree and Teresa was sitting against the tree, playing with a peace of grass. 

 

“ They are going to make it!” Teresa said. “ Trust me, they are strong and Tho-“ She stopped talking when a blood curling scream could be heard. And then, the canon went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finished! I really hope that you liked it and if you did, I would really appreciate if you left kudos or a comment!
> 
> And I have a question. English isn't my first language and I don't trust Google translate. But is it another word for bandage I can use? Like something that seems better?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapters...


	11. Fight

Newt and Thomas stared at Aris. His eyes were wide opened and bloodshot. The knife in his hand was bloodied and he smiled wickedly. 

 

“ I finally find you,” He said. “ After killing three persons I finally finded you!” 

 

“ Aris...” Newt whispered and took the knife in his hand in a better grip. “ What are you doing?” 

 

“ I’m gonna kill you. I promised that I would kill you! Now...Where is the girl?” Aris took a step forward and Newt and Thomas took a step back, that made Aris lift his knife. 

 

“ She is not here,” Newt said. 

 

“ Then Where is she?” Aris asked, taking another step forward to them. 

 

“ I don’t know, she’s gone,” Newt lied. “ We haven’t seen her for hours, right Tommy?” Newt looked at Thomas with pleading eyes and Thomas nodded. 

 

“ Yeah, we have no idea where she is,” He said. Newt glanced down at Thomas hands and saw that he has an arrow on his bow. 

 

“ You’re a liar,” Aris said and now he pointed the knife at Thomas. “ And you are going to pay for it. And even if you are telling the truth. Alexia is going to find that blond psycho.” Newt felt himself tense up and taking a step forward but Thomas grabbed his arm. 

 

“ Maybe we don’t have to fight,” He whispered. 

 

“ But I wanna fight with him,” Newt said. “ I want him to die.” 

 

“ But he is just a child too,” Thomas said. Newt calmed down and looked at Thomas. 

 

“ Okay then,” He muttered, looking back at Aris. 

 

“ I’m gonna kill both of you,” Aris said. “ And then, I’m gonna help Alexia kill his sister.” Newt swallowed but started to raise his own knife into the air. Aris saw that and laughed. 

 

“ You got 5 points, There is no way that you can kill me with that,” He said and continued to laugh. Thomas raised his bow and aimed it at the laughing tribute.

 

” Walk away from here or I will have to shoot,” He said. Aris stopped laughing, instead he looked confused. 

 

“ You’re not going to shoot me,” He said. Thomas held the arrow in two fingers, still aiming the bow at Aris. 

 

“ Try me,” He said. “ Walk away or I’ll shoot you. “ I’ll give you five seconds. “ Aris only snickered and crossed his arms. 

 

“ 5,” Thomas said. Newt looked at both Thomas and Aris, his heart was beating really fast. “ 4.” Aris didn’t move. “3” Thomas took a deep breath. “ 2.” Newt swallowed, he wanted Aris to leave. “1” Aris didn’t left his place. “ 0” Thomas let go of the arrow. Aris cried out loudly and looked down at his thigh, where the arrow had landed. 

 

“ Son of a-“ Aris moaned in pain and slowly pulled out the bloodied knive. 

 

“ Leave or I’ll shoot again,” Thomas said. Aris looked up at him and he looked furious. Then everything happened so fast. Aris jumped on Thomas and Thomas dropped the bow. Aris was sitting on Thomas, holding one hand on Thomas right wrist and the other hand on the knife in his hand. He made a small cut in Thomas forehead before Thomas could take a hold on Aris hand. The cut wasn’t deep but blood was slowly starting to pour out of it.

 

“ You shot me!” Aris yelled. Newt was paralyzed of fear. He was shaking and only watched Thomas struggle against Aris. But right when Aris was going to stab Thomas in his eye, Newt got out from his trans. He jumped on Aris and tackled him away. Thomas quickly sat up, grabbing his bow and arrows. 

 

“ I was going to kill him!” Aris yelled at Newt and hit him in his stomach. Newt yelled but quickly took his hands on Aris throat. 

 

“ That was why I stopped you!” Newt yelled, he squeezed tighter and Aris gasped for air. Thomas wanted to shoot but the two boys was moving too fast and he was scared that he would accidentally shoot Newt instead of Aris. Aris kicked Newt in his back and Newt moaned and let go of Aris throat.

Aris kicked Newts stomach and Newt moaned again. Thomas let go of the arrow and it landed in Aris shoulder. Thomas man disnt want to kill him, only hurt him enough so that he would run away. 

 

“ Fuck!” Aris yelled and let go of Newt. The blond boy started to crawl away from Aris but he wasn’t faster. Aris took a hold on Newts foot and dragged him back. Newt suddenly remembered his own knife that he were holding in his hand. Newt turned around so that he was facing Aris and then he pulled up the knive. Aris kicked Newt in his face, he hadn’t noticed the knife yet.

Newt closed his eyes and stabbed Aris. He didn’t know were the knife came but he could feel the blood from Aris dripping over him. 

 

“ Tommy!” Newt yelled. He could feel someone pulling Aris away from him and Newt opened his eyes. He sat up and he looked into Thomas eyes. 

 

“ Are you okay?” Thomas asked him. 

 

“ I’m fine,” Newt whispered. “ Where is Aris?” Thomas swallowed.

 

” He’s behind you,” He whispered. Newt turned around and saw Aris lying on the ground. He was lying on his back and the knife was deep digged into his throat. Aris whole body was spasming and his hands was pressing against the wound. Blood was pouring out and it soaked the ground. 

Neqt couldn’t belive that he had did this. He had killed a boy just like that. Newt could feel his breathing getting harder and tears started to well up in his eyes. Thomas seemed to have noticed what was going on. 

 

“ Hey Newt,”He said. “ It’s okay. You did what you had to do.” 

 

“ I killed him,” Newt said and he started to panic even more. 

 

“ Calm down,” Thomas said. “ Please Newt, it wasn’t your fault.” Thomas didn’t know what to say. But he could imagine what Newt felt right now. Anger, sadness, shock, shame. Newt closed his eyes and a sob escaped from his throat. 

 

“ Hey, Newt,” Thomas said, much nicer. Newt sobbed again and a tear fell down from his eyes. 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered, sitting closer to the crying boy. “ Come here.” Thomas put and arm around Newts shoulders and pulled the blond against his chest. 

 

“ You’re Okay,” He said. Newt let everything out then. He started crying more and tears was streaming down his face. Thomas he’d him closed. Rocking back and forth. “ It’s okay,” 

 

 

_It’s okay..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am terrible at writing fight scenes...  
> But now Thomas and Newt have gotten a stronger relationship and who knows what that could lead to “wink wink” 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you all in the next chapter! Bye... <3


	12. They’re gone

* * *

“ Did you heared that?” Sonya asked and stopped walking. Teresa stood up from where she was sitting and picked up her spear. 

 

“ Someone screamed...” She whispered. 

 

“ The canon went off!” Sonya said and her voice got more desperate. “ What if the careers finded them, what if Thomas or Newt is dead...?” Sonya could feel tears welling up in her eyes. 

 

“ Sonya calm down,” Teresa said. “ I bet that it isn’t any of them that screamed. And it is midnight soon, we can wait until all of the dead tributes comes up on the sky and see if it is any of them.” 

 

“ But What if it was one of them that died,” Sonya said. “ What if the other is fighting with someone and that we can help him!” Teresa sighed but nodded. 

 

“ Okay, we can go look for them but if we see anyone else, we’ll go back, okay?” She said. Sonya nodded and grabbed two of her knives. 

 

“ I just want my brother to be alive,” she whispered before she started walking in the direction Newt and Thomas had walked in, Teresa took a better hold on her spear before she folllowed the blond girl.

 

***

 

” I killed him, I killed him, I killed him,” Newt had  been whispering that frase since he stopped crying and now he only sat on the ground with Thomas arms around him. Thomas felt bad for the blond but he also knew that they needed to leave. They could take Aris food and then get back to Sonya and Teresa. 

 

“ Newt...?” Thomas whispered, letting go of the boy. 

 

“ I killed him Thomas,” Newt whispered. “ I haven’t even killed a bird in my whole life and now I killed a human, a child...”

 

” I know Newt but we need to leave,” Thomas said. “ If Aris told us the truth that means that Alexia should be out there and I don’t wanna meet her after killing Aris.” 

 

“ Okay, you’re right,” Newt said and slowly stood up. His cheeks were damp from all the crying and is eyes were red and puffy. Thomas stood up too and patted Newt comforting on his back.

 

” We gotta go, come on,” He said. But the two boys didn’t even got to take a step before the song started to play and the arena lit up from the sky. It was time for the fallen tribute to be showed.

 

Newt and Thomas turned around and looked up to the sky. 

 

Wells Jaha from District 1 was dead

Rosa Gray from District 6 was dead

Aris from District 7 was (of course) dead

Mary Anderson from District 8 was dead and so was also Vince Goggins from District 8

Hannah Ray from District 10 was dead 

 

The screen went dead and the light disappeared. Both Thomas and Newt was  quiet. Newt was slowly shaking from when Aris name and picture entered screen and Thomas was pretty skaken up too. But suddenly, in the distance but not far away, you could hear someone scream. It was a girl’s voice and it only got closer. 

 

“ What is she screaming?” Thomas whispered, looking around in the forest. 

 

“ Fo you recognize her voice?” Newt asked. He was terrified that it was Sonya that was screaming. 

 

“ Wait!” Thomas suddnly said. “ Listen...” Newt stood still and listened. He could hear what the girl was screaming by now. 

 

“ WHO KILLED HIM! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL FIND THOES FUCKERS AND KILL THEM!!!” Newt could hear who’s voice it was, it was Alexias.

 

” It’s Alexia and she is only coming closer we have to hide!” He said. They were pretty close to one of the high walls and Ivy covered the grey stone. 

 

“ Where?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ Under the ivy, come on!” Newt walked to the wall and started to back himself into the thick green ivy. When his back reached the wall, Thomas couldn’t see him at all. 

 

“ Come on...” Newt whispered. Thomas started to back into the wall himself and when he was covered in the green ivy, they heard footsteps coming closer. 

 

Thomas realized that he could see out from the thick Ivy but that no one could see neither him or Newt hiding. 

 

Newts breathing was fast and Thomas could hear him swallowing. 

 

“ She can’t see us,” He whispered to the blond boy.

 

” But she will find his body,” Newt said. Thomas looked out on the ground in front of him and he could clearly see the dead boy’s body. The knife was still in Aris throat and dried blood covered his body. 

 

“ But we will be safe,” Thomas whispered to Newt. They both become quiets when they saw a figure coming closer to them. It was a girl and her hair was black, she was carrying a big machete in her arms and she was very muscular, it was Alexia. 

 

“ IM GONNA KILL EVERY PERSON IN THIS ARENA!” She yelled. Thomas could hear Newt tense around him and suddenly Thomas himself realized that he was breathing fast. Alexia was only coming closer and suddenly she stopped. 

Newt knew that she had seen Aris body. 

 

“ No..” Alexia whispered. “ No no no. I thought that you’re boy already would have been taken away.”

 

Newt watched Alexia crouching down to Aria body. She seemed to be inspecting the body, probably looking for clues of who the killer was. 

 

“Tommy!” Newt whispered to Thomas, suddnenly he remembered something. “ The arrows...” Thomas looked at Newt with widened eyes. Aris still has the arrows and Thomas was the only one with a bow.  Alexia also seemed to have find the arrows. She pulled them out from Aris body and both Newt and Thomas could hear her swear. 

 

“ Thomas...” She whispered. Alexia stoood up and looked around. Her eyes stopped at the ivy. She slowly started to walk forward to the dark wall and both newt and Thomas started to panic. Alexia lifted her machete and was just about to slice the ivy ( and Newt and Thomas ) open when her whole body froze. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her eyes widened. Then she just fell backwards to the ground. 

Newt and Thomas was shaking from fear and when they looked up from Alexias body, they saw two familiar faces, Teresa and Sonya. Newt and Thomas stumbled out from the ivy, forward to their allies. 

 

“ What the bloody hell happened here?” Sonya asked. Looking at Newts bleeding nose and Thomas bloodied forehead. 

 

“ Aris attacked us,” Thomas said. 

 

“ Well, I can see that that wasn’t a problem,” Teresa said. “ I mean you literally stabbed him in his throat.” Thomas looked at Newt who was looking down on the ground. 

 

“ Who killed him?” Sonya asked. She looked both chocked and afraid. 

 

“ Let’s just get back to the tree,” Thomas said. He didn’t want Newt to talk about it if Newt didn’t want to. Teresa nodded and Sonya walked to Alexia. She turned the girl around and picked up the bloodied knife from her back. When she turned around to face the other’s her facial expression were blank. Thomas guesses that she felt the same thing as Newt when he killed Aris. 

 

“ Have you heard the canon go off?” Teresa asked. 

 

“ No, but it probably will soon,” Sonya said. “ Let’s go to camp.” She started to walk away and the other followed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this chapter but it was all I’ve got and I hope that it wasn’t that bad...
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate if you left kudos or a comment!
> 
> I’ll You you in the next chapter! <3


	13. Night talk

 

Thomas stared up into the dark sky. Him, Teresa, Sonya and Newt was back to the tree and Thomas and Newt was sleeping outside of it. Teresa and Sonya slept inside and the next day they would switch place. But that is if all four of them would be alive until the next day. 

Thomas couldn't sleep. What if the careers would find them when they were asleep? And he couldn't stop thinking about that he almost died two times today.  If Newt wouldn't had been with him, Thomas would probably be dead now. 

Thomas heard how Newt shuffled on the ground behind him and suddenly the blond sat up, clearly he couldn’t sleep too.  Thomas saw how Newts body was shaking and he slowly stood up. Thomas frowned but didn't move from were he was lying. Newt slowly walked away, clearly he didn’t noticed that he wasn’t the only one awake. When Newt disappeared behind a tree, Thomas slowly sat up. He didn’t know were Newt was going and he was really curious. Thomas quickly stood up but winced when he felt the pain in his forehead. The wound that Aris had made was still soar. Thomas slowly started to walk towards the tree that Newt disappeared behind.

The brunette slowly approached the giant tree and when he peeked out behind it, his heart broke a little. 

Newt was leaning against the tree. His eyes were closed and his breath uneven. His thin frame was shaking but he didn’t seemed to have been crying. His knees was pulled up to his chest and he rested his head on them. 

 

“ Hey?” Thomas said. Newt jumped from were he was sitting and his head shots up at Thomas. “ Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Thomas took his hands in front of him. Newt calmed down and his breathing become normal again. 

 

“ It’s only you,” He whispered. 

 

“ Hey, only me?” Thomas said, trying to make a joke. Newt looked up at Thomas, dead in the eye. “ Okay, not a great time for a joke,” Thomas whispered and sat down beside Newt. 

 

“ No, I’m just the worst at jokes,” Newt whispered. “ I don’t have humor and I am the worst to being happy.” 

 

“ No, I bet that you’re funny,” Thomas said. Newt laughed bitterly. 

 

“ I have laughed like for real, in like, three times in my whole life!” He said. 

 

“ What?” Thomas said, that couldn’t be possible. “ No, that can’t be true?” 

 

“ When you are an orphan and the only one you care about is your sister, tell me how many times you have laughed,” Newt said, he was looking at Thomas but Thoas couldn’t meet his gaze.

 

” I-I,” Thomas didn’t know what to say. 

 

“ Don’t worry about it,” Newt said. “ Sonya is the only one who likes me so you don’t have to apologize,” 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered. “ I like you too,” Newt looked up at him with big eyes. 

 

“ Your not serious,” He whispered. “ You can’t be serious...”

 

” I am serious,” Thomas said, moving closer to the blond. “ I wanted to make an alliance with you because I do like you.” Newt seemed like he didn’t now what to say. 

 

“ You don’t have to say anything just... you have to accept that you do have people who likes you, okay?” Thomas states into Newts deep brown eyes. 

 

“ I can accept that,” Newt whispered. “ Thanks Tommy...” 

 

“ There it is again!” Thomas almost yelled. 

 

“ What?” Newt asked, he was frowning and seemed really confused.

 

“ You said Tommy and not Thomas,” Thomas said. Newts eyes widened and he suddnly seemed afraid.

 

” I did?” He asked. 

 

“ Yeah but it’s fine!” Thomas immediately said. “ I actually kinda liked it.” Newts face softened and he actually smiled at Thomas. 

 

“ Really?” Thomas nodded and smiled back at Newt. The blond boy suddenly seemed really happy. Thomas realized that he liked this side of Newt. The blond boy looked like a child on Christmas morning. 

 

“ Yeah I like Tommy,” Thomas said. Newt smiled even bigger and he looked down on the ground. 

 

“ Thanks...Tommy,” He whispered. 

 

“ No problem,” Thomas said, he moved even closer to Newt now. The brunette felt tingles in his stomach when he got even closer to the blond. 

 

“ I actually like you too Tommy...” Newt whispered. 

 

“ I know, I mean who doesn’t like me?” Thoma said, trying to make a joke again. Newt actually chucked from that. 

 

“ Hey,” Thoma said. “ Now you have laughed four times!” Newt stopped laughing and stared at Thomas. 

 

“ You’re right...” He whispered. “ Bloody Hell You’re right...” Thomas chuckled and leaned his back against the tree. Newt yawned and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Thomas suddnly remebered What he wanted to ask Newt. 

 

“ Why did you walked away?” He asked. 

 

“ I just...” Newt trailed of. “ I just needed some time to think.” 

 

“ About what?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ This day,” Newt said. “ I mean. It has happened so much. Many people is dead and I caused one of the deaths!” 

 

“ I don’t think that you should grieve over killing Aris anymore,” Thomas said. Newt looked up at him with tears eyes. 

 

“ Why?” He asked. 

 

“ Because you did that for a good cause,” Thomas said. “ I mean, you saved my life. And then your badass little sister saved both of us. If I could say one thing about the Newton siblings I would ay that thoes two are the coolest people in Panem.” Newt frowned. He had never thought about him or Sonya as badasses.  

He looked at Thomas who was staring at Newts eyes. Newt swallowed when he saw thoes dark eyes but he couldn’t bare himself to look away. 

 

“ We-we...maybe should go back to sleep,” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ Yeah...that’s a good I-idea,” Newt stuttered. He didn’t even now what was happening to him. Thomas started to lean in to Newt and Newts eyes widened. He closed his eyes and was just about to meet Thomas lips when the canon went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter but I think that it ending pretty well. Write down what you think about Newt and Thomas relationship in the comments down below. I think that it is like we use to say in Sweden. 
> 
> “ Löve is in the air “
> 
> It means the exactly same thing as “love is in the air” except that we have another letter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate if you left kudos or a comment! 
> 
> I’ll see you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

It wasn’t Sonya or Teresa that had died. Thomas and Newt has run back to the camp after the canon went off but the two girls were still asleep, totally unharmed. Thomas and Newt decided from that that they would just go back to sleep, it was really late and if they was going to fight again tomorrow, they needed their sleep...

 

Thomas woke up with a gasp. He had had a bad dream and his whole body was shaking. He slowly sat up, trying to calm himself down again. He couldn’t remember what the dream was about but he knew that it was bad. Thomas looked around himself to see if anything had changed. It was much lighter now and the sun stood behind some high trees. Thomas took a deep breath and looked down. Newt was lying on the ground beside him. His dirty blond hair was messy and he looked actually kinda cute.  

 

“ You like him a lot, don’t you?” Thomas jumped from his place when he heard the girl voice above him. When he looked up, he saw Sonya stand there.

 

“ What?” Thomas asked, the blond girl looked actually kinda powerful.

 

“ You like him a lot, right?” Sonya said. “ I can see the way you look at him.” She sat down beside him and looked down at her brother. 

 

“ I-I...” Thomas didn’t know what to say. 

 

“ It’s okay if you like him,” Sonya said. “ I ain’t one of thoes sisters who won’t let someone like you’re brother. But if you hurt him, I will hunt you down...” Thomas swallows and he felt really uncomfortably. 

 

“ Nah, I’m jut messing with you,” Sonya said and smiled. “ We still have good left from Aris, I can make a fire and you can fix the meat.” Somya stood up and picked up the matches. Thomas turned his gaze back to Newt, his eyes fluttered open and thoes deep brown eyes met Thomas. 

 

“ Hi...” Newt whispered while he slowly sat up. 

 

“ Morning,” Thomas said. “ Slept well?” 

 

“ Kinda I guess...” Newt mumbled and blinked his eyes a couple of times to get used to the bright light. 

 

“ Sonya’s making a fire so we can eat the rest of the food,” Thomas said. Newt nodded and looked over the brunettes shoulder so that he could see Sonya sitting there, who was trying to make the fire bigger. 

 

“ I think that we need to talk...,” Thomas said. “ About tonight. Newt looked at him and nodded. 

 

“ I think so too,” He said. 

 

“ What do you feel about me?” Thomas asked, he was keeping his voice quit so neither Sonya or Teresa could hear. But Teresa was asleep so they didn’t really had to be worried about her. 

 

“ I like you, Tommy,” Newt said. “ I like you a lot... I haven’t felt this about anyone’s in my whole life.” 

 

“ I like you a lot too Newt,” Thomas said. “ But, is it like like or...love like?” Newt shook his head. 

 

“ I don’t know...?” He said. 

 

“ Maybe we should find out that if we k-“ Thomas stopped himself when Sonya yelled to him. 

 

“ Thomas, were is the bloody meat?” 

 

“ We’ll talk about this later,” Thomas said before he stood up and grabbed the raw meat from the ground. Newt stared after him. He realized that he didn’t want neither Thomas, Sonya and even Teresa to die. They were his allies, his friends...

 

At least, that was what he thought.

 

***

 

” We need to find a better hiding spot,” Teresa said. 

 

“ Were?” Newt asked. 

 

“ We can split up in a group of two and look,” Teresa proposed. “ Two can look for a hiding spot and the other two can go and try to find food.” 

 

“ That’s sounds good,” Thomas said. “ I can go with Newt and look for -“ 

 

“ No,” Teresa cut of Thomas. “ You and me can go and look for a hiding spot while Sonya and Newt goes to look for food,” 

 

“ Why can’t I And Tommy go together?” Newt asked. 

 

“ You went with him yesterday, so we could change the groups,” Teresa said. Thomas and Newt shared a glance but they didn’t say anything. 

 

“ Great,” Teresa said and smiled. “ Let’s get moving Thomas.”

 

“ Where are you going?” Newt asked. 

 

“ Thomas and I will go and find a new camp and you and Sonya will get more food, okay?” Teresa said and stood up. 

 

“ Okay...” Newt whispered and stood up as well. “ Comon Sonya.” Sonya and Thomas stood up too and Thomas went over to Teresa. 

 

“ How will they now where we are?” He asked the dark haired girl.

 

” Wen we have find a camp I can go and look for you guys,” Teresa said, looking at Newt and Sonya. 

 

“ Okay...” Somya whispered. “ Come on brother.” She took her brothers wrist and started to walk away. Newt turned around to look at Teresa and Thomas who also started to pack all their stuffs so the could bring that to their new camp. 

 

“ Wait!” Newt suddenly yelled. “ We need weapons!” The two siblings turned around to Thomas and Teresa who both had their weapons in their hands. 

 

“ Hey T, Thomas, hand us two knives!” Sonya yelled. Teresa picked up two knives from her pocket and trew them to the siblings. Sonya catches them with both hands and have one to her brother.

 

” Let’s go!” She said and smiled. Newt nodded and together they started to walk, away from Thomas and Teresa. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna end this chapter here but that is only because I have the whole plan from the next chapter and that is going to be pretty long! But I have to warn you, the next chapter is probably going to be pretty sad...
> 
> Thank you for reading and you know that I would love if you left kudos or a comment!
> 
> I’ll see you in the next chapter!


	15. The betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad....

KTeresa and Thomas was walking, they were trying to find a new hiding spot but no they still hadn’t succeed. 

 

“ What are we even looking for?” Thomas suddenly asked.

 

” I don’t know, something that we can hide in,” Teresa answered. 

 

“ But where!” Thomas almost yelled. “ This was just a bad idea!” 

 

“ Tom, calm down!” Teresa said. “ It’s gonna be fine. I think I now where we can hide.”

 

” Where! Where Teresa?” Thomas said. 

 

“ In the trees,” Teresa said. “ We can hide on the top and if we see the other tributes we can just kill them,” Thomas frowned. He didn’t liked the ide of Teresa sounding this casual while she talked about killing people. 

 

“ Come on, let’s start climbing,” The dark haired girl said, pointing at a thick tree. 

 

“ But I ain’t good in climbing...” Thomas whispered. Teresa opened one of the bags and took out the rope. 

 

“ Here!” She said and threw the rope at Thomas. Thomas catched it and looked confused at Teresa. 

 

“ Knot it around your waist and I’ll climb up first,” Teresa said. “ Then I just tight the rope when I’m up. So you don’t have to be worried, okay?” 

 

“ Okay,” Thomas said. 

 

“ Great,” Teresa said and smiled. Then she walked to the tree and started climbing. Thomas stared at her the whole time, she almost looked like a monkey. Thomas had never thought that this girl oils be such a good climber while he was just, some dork that happened a to hate trees. Teresa soon was up to the top and she took the rope and tied it around the tree. 

 

“ Come up Tom!” She yelled down at Thomas who swallowed. Slowly he started to climb. It wasn’t as hard as he expected it to be and after a while he started to enjoy it.

But the tree has to end somewhere and soon Thomas was sitting on a big branch beside Teresa. The view was pretty good but they couldn’t see neither Newt or Sonya. That reminded Thomas about something. 

 

“ How will they know where we are?” Teresa looked at him with a frown. 

 

“ Didn’t I say before that I would go find them?” She asked.

 

” Yeah...” Thomas whispered, he remembered that she had said that. “ But I can go instead if you want to,” 

 

“ No, it’s fine,” Teresa said, maybe too quick. “ I’ll go.” 

 

“ But I insist,” Thomas said. “ I can-“

 

” I’ll go, okay?” Teresa snapped. Thomas frowned even more but nodded.

 

“ Okay...” He whispered. Teresa smiled at him and then she started to climb down. Thomas still didn’t know what had happened. She seemed so determined today. He wondered why...?

 

***

 

Teresa sprinted the fastest she could. She needed to hurry up. Outside of the forest, in the middle of the big glade, district 1 and 2 had their camp.  Teresa needed to get there very soon if the deal would mean something. 

 

" Brenda! Brenda!" The dark haired girl yelled while she ran out on the big open meadow. In the middle, four people was standing and one qas sitting on the ground. A girl turned around to look at Teresa. 

 

" Brenda, someone is here."the girl said. That girl was the tributes from district 2. Her name was Beth. Brenda turned around to look at Teresa.

 

" He T," She said and smilex wickedly. " You got some tributes for me?"

 

" Yes, they are in the woods, but I have no idea where,” Teresa said. 

 

“ Are they having any weapons?” Brenda asked. 

 

“ Only knives and Sonya is your only real threat,” Teresa answered. 

 

“ I can handle her,” Brenda said and giggled. Teresa swallowed. 

 

“ And you remember our deal, right?” She asked, getting more and more afraid. 

 

“ Of course I do, I’ll kill them and you and your boyfriend is safe,” Brenda said and sighed.

 

” He is not my boyfriend,” Teresa said quickly. Brenda shook her head but smiled. 

 

“ Hey Jorge, we’re gonna go hunt!” She yelled. Jorge looked up at Brenda and Teresa and started to walk towards them. In his hand he was holding a large dagger. 

 

“ Is she coming with us?” He asked, nodding at Teresa. 

 

“ No I’m-“ 

 

“ Course she is,” Brenda said, cutting Teresa off. “ She needs to see what we are going to do.” Teresa swallowed, this was a bad idea...

 

***

 

” I know that you like him, and he likes you too,” Sonya said. 

 

“ What?” Newt asked. Pretending to not know what his sister is talking about. 

 

“ Thomas!” Sonya said. “ I know that you are in love with him,” 

 

“ I’m not!” Newt said. 

 

“ Yes, you are!” Sonya said. “ I can see that in both your and Thomas eyes.”

 

” Sonya, I-I” Newt didn’t know what to say. 

 

“ You are in love with him, you don’t have to hide it for me, I’m your sister,” Sonya said and smiled to Newt. Newt looked down on the ground but even he smiled a bit. 

 

“ Newt stop...” Sonya suddnly whispered. Newt could feel her stop and he stopped walking too. He looked up and froze when Teresa stood in front of them. She was trembling and constantly licking her lips. 

 

 “ I’m sorry, okay?” She whispered, barely enough to hear. “ I had to do it. They would leave me and Tom alone and...” Her voice cracked. 

 

“ Teresa, What are you talking about...?” Newt asked. 

 

“ I’m sorry,” Teresa said again. “ Please dont hate me...” Sonya turned around and her eyes met Brenda’s. 

 

“ Hey there..” Brenda said. Newt looked around himself again and saw Jorge standing next to Teresa. Both Brenda and Jorge was holding a big dagger. 

 

“ Teresa...” Sonya whispered. “ What is this?” Teresa didn’t answer, instead she let out a sob and closed her eyes. 

 

“ Thank you Teresa,” Brenda said. “ I haven’t killed in hours.” Suddenly Newt realized what was happening. 

 

“ No No No!” He yelled. “ Please, please. Don’t kill her, only me!” 

 

“ Newt.. don’t,” Sonya whispered but Newt didn’t care about that. 

 

“ Kill me,but not her please... Show mercy! Don’t kill her, kill only one of us. Kill me!” Newt was desperate. He had promised Sonya to keep her safe. They couldn’t kill her. Brenda raised an eyebrow. 

 

“ You want me to show mercy?” She asked. Newt looked desperate at her. 

 

“ Just leave her alone...” he whispered. 

 

“ I can give her an hour to go and hide, but she will have to stay and watch you die,” Brenda said. Sonya shook her head. 

 

“ No, Newt please,” She said. “ Please...You’re my big brother remember. Don’t let them kill you!” Her voice broke and tears started to stream down her face. Newt turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

 

” Sonya listen now, okay?” He said. Sonya shook her head while more tears started to flow out from her eyes.

 

” They are going to leave when it’s done. You have to run to Thomas and tell him about Teresa okay? Tell her to not trust her,” Newts voice got angrier at every minute. “ And tell Tommy that... tell him that...say that I...just tell him I’m sorry, okay?” Sonya nodded and sobbed. 

 

“ I can’t let you die...” She whispered. 

 

“ No, I can’t let  _you_ die!” Newt said. “ I love you Okay. And try to win with Tommy” Sonya nodded. Newt pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. 

 

“ Don’t look back when it’s done...” He whispered. Sonya nodded and stepped back. 

 

“ We will leave right after it’s done,” Brenda said to them. Sonya looked at Teresa who also had tears streaming down her face, but she was slowly walking away. 

 

“ I’ll count to three!” Brenda said, raising the dagger. 

 

“1” Sonya thought about what Newt had said to her. That she should tell Thomas that he was sorry. 

 

“2” Newt was in love with Thomas but if he died, it couldn’t work out. Sonya sobbed even harder at that.

 

”3” Sonya didn’t realized what she was doing. She couldn’t let her brother die. He had so much more to live for. Sonya watched in slow motion how Brenda throw the dagger at Newt. 

 

“ No!” Sonya yelled and ran in front of her brother. Her world explain pain when the dagger met her chest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write, I am sitting and crying right now. This is so sad and I am so sorry! 
> 
> This was one of the saddest chapters I have ever written and please don’t hate me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate if you left kudos or a comment! 
> 
> I’m gonna go and burry myself in tissues right now but I’ll see you in the next chapter...
> 
>  
> 
> IM SO SO SORRY!


	16. The alliance is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit...devastating

Newt didn’t know what just happened. He just stood still. He thought that he would feel pain but he couldn’t feel a thing, only numbness. He looked up and saw Sonya stand there. She was shaking and holding her hands on her stomach. The dagger sat deep in her chest and blood was pumping out from the wound. Newt realized what had happened and everything in his world just crashed. 

Sonya took a step back and started to fall backwards. Newt reacted instantly. He catched Sonya before she could hit the ground and he sat down with her in his arms. He couldn’t see Brenda and Jorge leave them and he couldn’t see Teresa watch them from behind. 

 

“ Sonya, it’s gonna be okay...” Newt whispered. 

 

“ Newt..?” Sonya said, her voice barely even audible. Her eyes was blank and the blood was already over whole her chest. 

 

“ It’s me...” Newt whispered, his voice bcracking.” It’s your brother...” 

 

“Newt...” Sonya whispered. “ They’ll come back...y-you have to leave.” Newt shook his head.

 

” No no...” He whispered. “ I am not going to leave you. We will go to Tommy and help you...okay?” Newt could feel his eyes tear up. Sonya shook her head and lifted her hand up to Newts cheek. It looked like all of her energy disappeared only from that movement. 

 

“ You know that you have to go...without me...” Shw whispered. “ You have to hurry up to Thomas, tell him about Teresa... Say that, say that she b-betrayed us. Just don’t take me with you. You know that I can’t make it.” Her voice got weaker and weaker at every movement.

 

” No Sonya,” Newt said and shook his head frantically. “ We have bandage left and then you just have to take it easy until the wound has healed..” A tear slowly slided down Newts cheek but Sonya wiped it away with her thumb. 

 

“ Go to Thomas...” she whispered, her voice was slightly trembling.” Tell him about Teresa and try to win Okay? I know that you can... J-just don’t grieve over me...” 

 

“ But I was going to die...” Newt whispered and closed his eyes while more tears dropped down from his eye. “ Not you...” 

 

“ If I win, I wouldn’t have anything to live for...” Sonya said, her hands fell down from Newts cheeks to the ground. “If you died you would have lost Thomas...” Newt swallowed and took Sonya closer to his chest. He took her hand and rocket her back and forth. Sonya’s breathing got quicker and quicker and the blood soaked both her and Newts clothes but neither of them cared. 

 

“ I love you brother...” Sonya whispered. 

 

“ I love you too...” Newt mumbled into her dirty, blond hair. “ And I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you...” 

 

“ It is actually kinda funny...” Sonya whispered. “ That you promised to protect me but in my last moments... I was the one who protected you....” Newt sobbed, he couldn’t see the funny thing in that. Sonya started to gasp for air and a tear slided down her face. 

 

“ It hurts...” She whispered. 

 

“ I know...I know...” Newt said. “ It hurts for me too. He kissed her head and closed his eyes. Sonya smiles and closed her eyes too. Then she took a last, shaky breath and then...

 

The canon went off

 

***

 

Teresa watched how Sonya threw herself in front of Newt and that the knife landed perfectly in her chest. Teresa was shaking in her whole body and tears were streaming down her face. She had just betrayed her “friends”. 

Sonya wouldn’t make it. The dagger was too close to her heart and if she wouldn’t die  of that, the blood loss would kill her. Teresa looked up to see Brenda and Jorge walking away, both of them had an evil smile plastered on their face. Teresa slowly started to walk backwards. Her eyes still staring at the scene in front of her Newt was holding his sisters body and Sonya who was slowly dying in his arms. 

Teresa couldn’t watch this. But she couldn’t return to Thomas. Newt would tell him about this and then Teresa had no chance to survive. But she knew what to do to make Thomas trust her and not Newt. She had to lie, pretend that Newt was the one who wanted to live and that he  _gave_ them Sonya to kill her. 

Teresa turned around and started to run. Sonya wouldn’t live for more than a couple of minutes and after that Newt would probably run to Thomas to tell him about this. 

 

Teresa was still running when the canon went off. More tears were falling down her face and she couldn’t belive that she had done this. She had killed a girl, a fifteen year old girl. Even if it wasn’t ther that had thrown the dagger, it was Teresa who had made Brenda and Jorge find them. Only because of that she wanted to keep herself and Thomas alive. 

 

The girl saw Thomas sitting on the ground under their tree. He was playing with a stick and looked normal. 

 

“ Tom!” Teresa cried out at him. Thomas looked up and saw Teresa coming sprinting at him. He could see the tears on her face and that she was shaking badly.

 

” Teresa!” Thomas said and immediately stood up. The girl ran into him and hugged him. 

 

“ Hey, Teresa What’s wrong?” He asked 

 

“ He killed her...” Teresa lied . “ he gave her away to live.” 

 

“ Shat are you talking about?” Thomas asked, pulling away from their hug

 

” Brenda and Jorge came,” Reresa started. “ They told Newt and Sonya that they would kill both of them. But Newt said that they would only take her, and then let him go. And they did...” Thomas was in shock. Newt couldn’t have said that, right?

 

” What do you mean?” 

 

“ Sonya is dead and it is all Newts fault.” Teresa actually enjoyed this, lying about someone Thomas likes. 

 

“ He will probably tell you that I did it but that is all a lie.” Thomas couldn’t belive this. Newt had killed his own sister. He lived her, or was that all a lie? Something to get sponsors and be lived by the Capitol people. Thomas eyes started to tear up and he took a step back from Teresa. 

 

“ He killed her?” 

 

“ I watched him push Sonya forward so that she would die...” Teresa whispered. “ What are we going to do...?l” 

 

“ He isn’t in our alliance anymore..” Thomas said. “ He can’t be...” Teresa nodded but inside of her. She was laughing. She had got exactly what she wante-

 

Someone crashed into her and Teresa fell down on the ground. Someone was sitting on her and hands started to wrap around her throat. 

 

“ Get of me!” Teresa couldn’t see anything but she could think of who it was. 

 

“ YOU KILLED HER!” Teresa recognized that accent. “ YOU ARE A TRAITOR! YOU KILLED HER!” Teresa gasped for air but suddenly, the hands disappeared. She turned around and saw Newt sitting on the ground beside her. He was breathing hard and his clothes was covered in blood. He was looking up at Thomas who stood in front of  if him. 

 

“ Tommy...” Newt whispered.” She killed her....” 

 

“ Teresa told never that you would say that...” Thomas said, his voice was shaking and he was swallowing. “ You don’t have to lie Newt. 

 

“ I’m not lying,” Newt said. “ Tommy you can’t belive her. She is lying. She killed Sonya!” 

 

“ I don’t  belive you!” Thomas said. Newt slowly stood up but he didn’t look mad, only numb. 

 

“ Don’t trust her,” He said. “ She is lying, Tommy!” 

 

“ Don’t call me that!” Thomas was yelling now. “ I don’t belive you and just as you know. The alliance is over!” 

 

“ Tom-Thomas,” Newt said. “ Please, listen to me. Teresa is lying.”

 

” I don’t belive that you can do this?” Thomas said. “ First vill your own sister and then blame Teresa for it!” 

 

“ But I didn’t kill her!” Newt yelled.

 

” Go”... Thomas yelled.

 

” What?” 

 

“ Go, leave!” Thomas said again. “ I don’t want to see you again and tonight when they show who are dead. I hope that I will see your face up there.” Thomas voice was full of dread and he was staring into Newts eyes. 

 

“ As you wish...” Newt slowly started to walk away. His thin frame was shaking and Teresa stares after him. 

When Newt was all gone , Thomas sank to his knees and cried.

 

***

 

Newt hadn’t felt more numb in his whole life. This day had been so overwhelming. His sister was dead, the boy he was in love with hated him and he was all on his own. The only weapons tiny knife. 

 

At this moment Newt was sitting on the ground. He had walked into one of the big openings in the giant grey wall and he though that this all could be a maze or something. 

Newt didnt cry, he was just staring at his hands. They were full of dried blood, his sisters blood. 

 

“ I’m sorry I couldn’t save you...” Newt whispered to himself. He had broken the promise he had given to Sonya and his parents. His whole family was dead and he didn’t have anything more to live for. 

Suddrnly the whole corridor Newt was sitting in started to shake. Newt looked up and saw that the opening was getting smaller and smaller. The maze was closing? Newt didn’t know why this was happening but he realized that it couldn’t be good. He quickly stood up and started to run towards the doors but it was too late. The opening closed and everything became quiet. 

 

Newt was breathing heavily and his hands was on the doors. The darkness had come quickly and the sun was gone by now. Everything seemed quiet... or was it. It sounded like a mechanic sound was coming deeper into the maze. The sound gave Newt chills running down his spine and he froze. The sound was only coming closer and the blond boy the turned around. 

His gaze met a hideous monster. It seemed like it was a mechanic spider of some kind and it was giant. Differents kinds of legs was sitting on different places and some leg seemed to have sharp knives and even syringes on them. The creature was slowly coming closer and Newt realized that Thomas maybe would get his whish right. 

 

Maybe his name would be on the sky tonight...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that happened. I am really awful in English and I can’t write sad or scary things but this was at least a little bit good? 
> 
> I don’t really know what to say about this chapter but yeah, tell me what you feel about it in the comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapters! I would as always appreciate if you left kudos or a comment and I want to know how my writing skills is because I love to write, and I am good at it in my original language but how is it in English!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	17. She was lying, and he met Minho

 

  

Thomas was sitting on the big tree branch with Teresa in front of him. His back was leaning against the tree and tears were still dripping down his face. It had been hour sins Newt left and he couldn’t stop crying. 

Teresa was asleep and she had hooked herself with the rope so that she wouldn’t fall of the tree. Thomas stared down on his lap, he was upset, sad, felt betrayed and a little bit guilty. He hadn’t met any of thoes thing he had said to Newt and now, wherever the blond was, if he was even alive, Thomas wanted to apologize. How could he have said to Newt that he wanted he to die today? 

 

“ What have I done?” Thomas whispered and closed his eyes. It felt like someone had tipped his heart out and just crushed it into a million pieces. He felt sad and just so, so dumb. How could he have said that? How could Newt have killed Sonya? Or...Did he actually do that? 

 

Thomas was cut of on his thoughts by a beeping noise. He opened his eyes and saw a red blinking light. A small white ball was flying towards him with a tiny parachute. Thomas frowned but soon he realized what it was. It was a gift from the sponsors? 

The little ball crashed into the big tree branch over Thomas and it got stuck there, on the big green leaves. Thomas slowly stood up on shaking legs and he took a hold on the big tree so that he wouldn’t fall down. He slowly started to reach out his hands to the ball. It was still beating and Thomas knew that the other tributes surely could hear it if they got too close. 

Finally, Thomas grabbed the small, round package and he could pull his arm back again. Slowly but clumsy, Thomas sat down on the big branch again, it cracked a little. Thomas opened the ball and it was both a note and a small syringe with a blue liquid in. Thomas took up the note and read the two simple sentences that was written on it. 

‘ **She is lying, HE tells the truth. Only use the syringe on the one that needs it.’**

Thomas frowned again. What the hell would this mean, the first sentence was written with a black marker while the other was only written in a normal pen. The first sentence was clearly important and Thomas started to realize what it meant. She is lying, Teresa is lying. He is telling the truth, Newt was telling him the truth. 

Thomas was shocked. How could Teresa have lied about that. How could she lied about that it was her that killed Sonya, and not Newt. Thomas should have known that. Newt loved Sonya and he could never even hurt her without having so many guilty thoughts. How could Thomas even belive in Teresa? She was an evil bitch and Newt was a boy Thomas was in love with! 

Newt looked at Teresa, she was sleeping peacefully with a couple of black hairs over her face. Thomas felt an anger building up inside him. Teresa had killed a fifteen year old girl today and she could sleep like this? Thomas knew what he had to do, he had to leave Teresa. He just had to leave her, pack all his things and just go. He had to find Newt, if the blond was even still alive...

Thomas quickly took one of the bags and opened it. It was one knife, bandages, another rope and a full bottle of water. Thomas putted down some of the food that was left and then the syringe. He still had no ide what it was for but he knew that it was important. 

Then, slowly he started to leave the branch. Teresa was still asleep and Thomas hoped that she wouldn’t wake up.

But then it happened. Thomas hadn’t left the branch completely and suddenly, it just broke. Thomas hadn’t had a good grip on the tree so he started falling too. It felt like they were falling for ages before both him and Teresa and all their stuffs hit the ground. The pain came directly after the impact. Thomas moaned and scrunched up his face. His back had landed on something hard and the pain was spreading trough his body. Thomas moaned again and it was then that he realized that his eyes was closed. He slowly opened them, just to be greeted by black and red spots. His vision was blurry and the pain made tears fill his eyes. Nothing seemed to be broken though, it just hurted a lot. 

Thomas slowly sat up and he had to bite his lip so he wouldn’t scream. It hurted when he tried to stand up but the pain was slowly fading away. But Thomas knew that if it wasn’t bleeding, it would probably be a quant bruise.

It took some minutes but soon, Thomas was slowly limping away from the tree. When he turned around, he saw Teresa lying on the ground. Her head was bleeding and she looked pretty unconscious. Thomas looked at her with a cold glare. 

 

She deserves it...

 

***

 

They came out from the bushes. Three tributes. It was Harriet Prevaty, Clara Fray and Rachel Green. Thomas only had a knife and he was injured. 

 

“ Get of me!” Thomas screamed. Rachel was sitting on his chest and she was holding a big dagger in her hand. Harriet and Clara was trying to hold Thomas legs and arms down but that didn’t quiet work out. Thomas was too strong and he he had already kicked Clara I. Her eye and Harriet in her chest.  Rachel seemed to be the stronger one in these alliance. 

Thomas lifted up his knee so that hi could kick rachel in her back and she yelled and fell back. Thomas could finally be free and he immediately stood up, trying to escape the three girls. But Rache was good quick and she grabbed his leg. Thomas fell backwards and his jaw hit the ground. Rachel was once again, over him, trying to stab him with the knife. 

 

“ You are going to die?” Rachel said, smiling down wickedly at him. “ Where’s your partner, Hu? The little blond boy you know?” 

 

“ Get of me!” Thomas screams again and tried to tackle Rachel away from him but she was too heavy. How small she may look like it felt like Thomas had a freaking bed over him. 

Rachel took a better grip on the knife and she was ready to stab Thomas at any moment. Thomas closed his eyes and stopped struggling. Soon the death impact would come. Thomas sites and waited but, he never felt the sharp edge of the knive enter his body. And suddenly Rachel’s wheight disappeared from his chest. Then he heard running footsteps leaving him. 

Thomas was shaking and he slowly opened his eyes. Rachel was gone and instead a guy was crouching over him. The guy was Asian, he had black hair (If Thomas wasn’t so shooked tight now he would have realized that the hair looked freaking awesome!) 

 

“ You ply there?” The guy asked. Thomas didn’t know what to think. Were was Rachel? Harriet? Clara?  Who the hell was this guy?

 

“ What happened?”Thomas finally asked. 

 

“ I saw you and it looked like you needed help so I decided to be the hero,” the guy asked. Thomas slowly sat up but cringed when he felt the pain returning to his back.

 

” So I put a spear in Rachel’s throat and the other chicks just ran away,” The boy said. Thomas looked to his side and saw Rachel lying beside him. She was lying on her stomach and a spear was in her throat. 

 

“ Is she dead?” Thomas asked. He got his answer when the canon went off.

 

“ I don’t know?” The guy said, grinning at Thomas. He was definitely joking. 

 

“ Thanks I guess,” Thomas whispered.” What isn’t your name?” He couldn’t remember the name of this boy. 

 

“ I’m Minho, district 3,” The boy - Minho - said. He reached out a hand and Thomas shook it. 

 

“ I’m Thomas, district 5,” He said. Minho was just about to say something when the music started playing and a big screen covered the sky. Thomas and Minho looked up, Thomas held his breath. What if Newt was up there?

 

Harriet was dead. She probably ran into the careers on the run from Minho. 

 

Clara was dead too. She probably followed Harriet and both of them got killed. 

Rachel was of course dead too. Her body was lying right beside Thomas. When Thomas saw the next name and picture his heart stopped. The blond girl was too young to have died. And only because of a friend Thomas had. Sonya disappeared and the music and screen went dead. 

 

“ Isn’t that the girl you was having an alliance with?” Minho asked. 

 

“ Yeah she was,” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ And where is her brother?” Minho asked. 

 

“ I don’t know...” Thomas whispered. “ We...we...we broke up the alliance...” 

 

“ Why?” Minho asked.Thomas sat up more comfortable and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

 

“ Because Teresa lied to me...” Thomas whispered.  “ He told me Newt had killed her but he didn’t. It’s his own sister! How could I trust Teresa and not HIM!” Thomas was yelling now. Minho took a hand over the brunettes mouth. 

 

“ Slim it or someone’s will find us,” Minho whispered. Thomas nodded and Minho let go of his hand from Thomas mouth. 

 

“ Why are you so upset about losing the alliance?” He asked. “ I mean, an alliance is only two keep yourself alive, if anyone else dies or escapes doesn’t really matters?” Thomas sigh.

 

“ Newt wasn’t just an allied,” He said. “ He was a friend, a real friend and I...I think that I am in love with him...” Minho stared at Thomas. 

 

“ AND YOU LET A LIE DESTROY THAT!” He yelled. “ ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SHUCKING MIND!!” 

 

“ Keep it down,” Thomas whispered. “ And I hate myself for that! If I could go back to that time I-“

 

” But you can’t go back!” Minho said. “ Done is done and you can’t take it back. If you really are in love with Newt you should go find him right away before anyone’s else do!” Thomas stared at Minho and nodded. 

 

“ You’re right,” He whispered and stood up. “ Are you coming with me? I could really need some help...” Minho smirked.

 

” Alright!” He said. “ Foes this mean that we are allies?” 

 

“ If you want it too?” Thomas said. “ I mean, you saved my life...” Minho stood up two, pulling away the spear from Rachel’s throat. 

 

“ Sure, now lets get out of here!” 

 

***

 

“We have been looking for hours,” Minho said, “ I’m tired. Why can’t we just find a camp and go to sleep?” 

 

“ It was you who said that we were supposed to find Newt and I won’t sleep until he is found!” Thomas said, looking everywhere. He and Minho had been following the giant wall and see if Newt maybe had hide in the ivy. But they still hadn’t found the blond boy. He was gone, just missing. The big opening in the wall in front of them seemed even higher then the actual wall (But it wasn’t, obviously) 

 

“ I’m gonna run ahead,” Minho said. “ Maybe we can find something inside of this walls,” 

 

“ I’ll come soon...” Thomas said, he was still looking in the thick Ivy after his friend.

 

But suddenly Minho yelled at him. 

 

“ THOMAS!” HURRY UP!

 

“ Thomas looked at Minho who’s eyes was wide and he was swallowing. Thomas realized that something was wrong so he started to run towards his new friend. 

 

“ What’s wrong?” Thomas asked when he stood in front of Minho. 

 

“ Look inside,” Minho said, nodding at the  big corridor inside of the wall. Thomas frowned but turned around and looked. 

There, on the ground, leaning against the wall, was Newt sitting. He was sweating and his knees was pulled up to his chest  His breathing was really fast and he looked like he was in so much pain. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he held is hands tight pressed against his stomach. His eyes were closed.

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered, heartbroken from the sight. Newt opened his eyes and looked up at Thomas. 

 

“ Tommy...” He whispered. “ I forgive you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late chapter but yesterday school started and I after that me and some friend said went out to eat and I had no time to write. I hope that you can forgive me! And with school and all this probably means that I can’t update everyday but I will try.
> 
> I hope that you liked the chapter and I always appreciate if you would leave kudos or a comment! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!!


	18. He got stung

>  

" Newt, it's okay." Thomas whispered. "You're gonna be okay." The blond boy was leaning against the  ivy covered wall. His breathing were slow and his eyes half closed. But it didn't look like he had some really bad damage. Only some bruises, nothing g enough visible to cause him so much pain.

 

” What is etong with him?” Minho asked. He was clearly just as confused as Thomas.

 

” I dont know...” Thoma whispered and he tried to meet the blinds gaze but Newt wouldn’t look up at him.  “ What happened to you Newt?” Newt slowly opened mouth to speak but all that came out was a whine. 

 

“ It’s hurts Tommy?” He whispered. 

 

“ Newt you have to tell me what happened?” Thomas said, he tried to sound firm but inside he was breaking. Something bad had happened to Newt, something really bad. 

 

“ It s-stung m-me...” The blond whines and he started to shake in his whole body. Thomas didn’t know what that meant. What had stung Newt? 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas said, his voice started shaking as well. “ Where are you hurt?” Newt slowly opened his eyes wider and looked up at Thomas. 

 

“ My stomach...” He whispered and it looked like all that was left of his power disappeared after saying that sentence without stutter. Thomas stared at the blond boy who slowly started to go limp. His eyes closed and the head tilted to the side. 

 

“ Newt?” Thomas whispered. When he didn’t get a respond he started to panic. “ Newt! Wake up okay?” 

 

“ He is not going to wake up, not for now at least,” Minho said and crouched down next to Thomas. 

 

“ And why’s that?” Thomas asked, a lump started to form in his throat. 

 

“ Because I think that I know what is wrong with him,” Minho answered and looked at the unconscious boy in front of him. 

 

“ What happened to him?” Thomas whispered. He took Newts wrist in his hands and the lump even got bigger when he felt how cold it was. But to Thomas surprise, he could feel a steady rhythm of Newts pulse. It was a bit faster than usual but almost fine. 

 

“ In my district, we have these monsters under the ground,” Minho said. “ We call them Grievers because they use to make these grieving noise at nighttime. Sometimes, when people goes down under the ground to try to kill the Grievers. They gets stung. It’s  a terrible thing to be and it cause you to lie unconscious for around three days. So if Newt got stung, he won’t be able to wake up for the next few days. Unless he dies during the changing of course...”

 

” What is the changing?” Thomas asked. He couldn’t belive that Newt wouldn’t wake up for 72 hours.

 

” The changing is the differents kinda of stages you are going through during these three days,” Minho explained. “ Day one is the easiest. You will only get a fever and the pain of course. They two is terrible. You will have seizures and sometimes throw up blood. At day four the pain is so much that you will wake up screaming at any time. So if Newt survives the other stages. He will be a risk for us when he goes into stage three,” Minho stared at Thomas with raised eyebrows and a concerned expression on his face. Thomas couldn’t think straight. It was a risk for Newt to die during these days? No, Thomas couldn’t take that. 

 

 “ Is there something I can do to make everything easier for him?” He asked. 

 

“ It does exist a cure,” Minho said. “ It makes everything a less bit painful and the risk of dying disappeared,” Thomas sighed.

 

” But I don’t have the damn cure...” He whispered. Minho sighed too. 

 

“ Maybe he doesn’t even has been stung by a greiver?” Thomas nodded. Minho could be right. Slowly he started to take away Newts knees from his chest. The blond whimpered but he didn’t woke up, obviously. Thomas started to pull of Newts shirt (which he felt uncomfortable with because of their almost kiss the other night). 

When Thomas saw Newts stomach he realized that all hope was gone. Newt had been stung and he maybe would die. 

Newts stomach had like a black whole in it. Grey and blue veins was visible from the whole and it was pulsating. It looked both disturbing and gross and Thomas felt nauseous looking at it. 

 

“ Oh shit,” Minho whispered and looked away. “ He is definitely stung...” 

 

“ It has to be a cure in some way,” Thomas said. He was desperate. If Newt wouldn’t survive Thomas didn’t want to live anymore. “ How does it look like?”

 

” Well,” Minho started. “ It is like a long syringe with a blue liquid in it.” Something clicked in Thomas head. He had seen that syringe before, he had held that syringe before. And he knew exactly where it was lying. 

 

“ I got that syringe!” He said. “ It’s in my bag.”

 

” then take it out shuckface!” Minho said. Thomas quickly took his bag and opened it. He found it almost immediately.

 

” Where do I stick it in?” He asked Minho. 

 

“ In the same place as Newt could stung in,” Minho answered. Thomas took up the syringe and pulled up Newts shirt again. The black whole was disguisting and a black liquid was streaming down of it. 

 

“ Just do it...” Minho whispered and turned around again. He sounded really uncomfortable. Thomas took a deep breath and then he pushed I the needle into the whole. Newts whole body tended and stopped shaking. Thomas injected the blue liquid and then he took the needle out. It was still no movement from Newt.  Thomas throw away the bow empty syringe and stared at the Blondie.

 

” Newt? Hey please, do something? Still no answer. 

 

“ Maybe it was too late,” Minho whispered. 

 

“ It is not too late!” Thomas said. “ Hey, Newt come on...” The  blond only seemed to be smaller and smaller and Thomas got scared that it wasn’t the cure. Maybe it was a venom, something poisoned. 

 

“ What do I do?” Thomas asked and he could feel his voice starting to shake. “ He isn’t moving!” 

 

“ Take his pulse!” Minho yelled. Thomas took Newts cold wrist again and looked for a beat. 

 

Nothing

 

nothing

 

nothing

 

And then, a small pump. It was weak and slow but it was there. 

 

“ He has a pulse,” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ Then I don’t know what’s wrong...” Minho whispered. “ After they got the cure their whole body starts to shake... What if he isn’t breathing?” Thomas froze. He had never thought about that. Only because he has a heartbeat, doesn’t mean that he is breathing... 

 

“ I am afraid to check...” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ JUST DO IT!” Minho yelled. “ Someone is going to be here soon and if we don’t go, he isn’t the only one that is going to die!” 

 

“ He isn’t going to die!” Thomas yelled. He moved closer to Newt and put his ear on the blondes mouth. He couldn’t feel anything. Not a breath, no air blowing on him... Just nothing. 

 

“ He isn’t breathing...” Thomas whispered. “ What do I do if he isn’t breathing!” 

 

“ Make him breath!” Minho said. “ We dont have time for this!” Thomas looked at Newt, in some way the blond looked peaceful, but in another way the blond looked so much in pain. Thomas know what he needed to do. If he really wanted Newt to survive, he needed to make the boy breath. 

Thomas slowly leaned in to Newt and their lips met each other’s. Thomas breathes out in Newts mouth but he didn’t let go of the blonds lips, he didn’t want to. But then, suddenly. The blond let out a big gasp and Thomas backed away. Newt took in a deep breath and his eyes opened. 

 

“ Tommy?” Newt could barely even say that before his body got limp again but this time. He was shaking and breathing....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler I think but the next chapter will have some actions! I promise you that! 
> 
> What do you think of Thomas and Newts relationship and what do you think of them as characters!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I’ll always appreciate kudos and comments and I’ll see you in the next chapter!!


	19. Chapter 19

Thomas stared at the unconscious Newt in front of him. The blond wasn’t sleeping peacefully. He was breathing fast and uneven and his head was shaking uncontrollably. Thomas hated seeing Newt like this. He was in so much pain and had a high fever. 

 

“ Why are you helping us?” Thomas asked, turning his face at Minho who was sitting in front of him. They were hiding in a cave near the water.

 

” Because I made a deal with Finn,” Minho answered. Thomas frowned. Finn, when would he had made a deal with Minho?

 

” When?” He asked. 

 

“ Before the game started,” Minho answered. “ He took me aside and l we made a deal. If I would help you two, then Finn would give me the supplies I need,” 

 

“ But he isn’t from your district,” Thomas said. 

 

“ I know,” Minho said. “ But he have helped me this far. I mean, I’m still alive!” 

 

“ Yeah,” Thomas muttered. “ That surprise me,” Minho smiled and giggled. 

 

“ Sure,” He mumbled. “ So I guess that you are taking me in to your lliance then?” Thomas looked up at Minho and bited his lip. Minho seemed to be an okay dude and he had already helped them. 

 

“ Okay,” He said. Minho smiled even bigger. 

 

“ Great,” He said. Thad was about so say something when they herd voices above them. 

 

“ Where can we camp for the night?” Thomas didn’t recognize the voice. But it was clearly a girl’s voice. 

 

“ I don’t know,” Another person answered . It was a guy but Thomas didn’t recognize this voice too. 

 

“ Do you think that this is a cave, under I mean?” Another voice, it sounded like another boy. 

 

“ Maybe,” The girl said. “ You can go check it out and me and you can go and get food,” Thomas and Minho was sitting in absolute silence. The only sound was coming from Newt that was still trashing around with his head. 

 

“ He need to shut up,” Minho whispered to Thomas. Thomas looked down at Newt who in that moment, moaned from the pain. 

 

“ did you hear that?” The first boy said. “ It sounded like a moan or whimper. 

 

“ Make him shut up!” Minho whispered abt Thomas  again. Thomas sat down closer to Newt and whispered into his ear. 

 

“ Please Newt. You have to be quiet or we are going to die!” Newt didn’t seemed to have heard him. “ Please Newt! I know that you can hear me!” Thomas took the blond boy’s hand into his own and held them close. That made Newt stop trashing around and he got more calm and quiet. 

 

“ I’ll go down and check the cave!” The boy’s voice said and Thomas and Minho could her hurried footsteps. Minho immediately stood up and grabbed one of his knifes. Thomas took up his bow and the arrows, then he stood up too. 

The footsteps were just getting closer and Thomas couldn’t help but notice that Newt had started to trash around again when Thoma had let go of his hand. 

 

“ I hear thing from here!” The boy yelled. Thomas took a former grip on his bow and he swallowed. Thomas started to see the shadows from the boy’s movements and the footsteps were so closed. Minho seemed to be calm and he was breathing properly. Thomas was terrified and his breathing was almost as uneven as Newts was. 

When the boy entered the cave Thomas stopped thinking. All he did was to let go of the arrow and watched it fly across the room. It landed into the boy’s shoulder and the blood started to flow. The boy yelled but Thomas couldn’t still see who it was, it was too dark. 

 

“ What was that?” The girl voice yelled and more footsteps started to come down. 

 

“ Shat are we supposed to do?” Thomas asked Minho. 

 

“ We are going to fight,” Minho said. He took up another knife and smiled wickedly. Thomas turned around and looked at the boy he had shot again. The boy had took uhm the knife from his shoulder and was now pressing his hands against the wound. 

 

“ Help!” He yelled up to his alliance. 

 

“ Minho he’s yelling for help!” Thomas said to Minho. 

 

“ Let’s take this fight outside,” Minho only said and started to walk out from the cave. 

 

“ Why?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ We have more space and they don’t know that it is three of us,” Minho answered. Before he left the room he stabbed the young boy in his face and the canon immediately went off after that. 

 

“‘ Come on,” Minho said to Thomas and waved at him. The footsteps were only coming closer and Thomas hands were shaking. Minho has just killed a guy and he didn’t seem to have any regrets. Thomas slowly started to walk out from the small cave. Even if he didn’t wanted to start a fight with the people outside, he wanted to keep Newt safe. 

 

Two people was standing ding in front of them. It was a girl and a boy. Thomas knew them from the interviews, it was Beth Hennig from District 12 and Tobias Drake from District 10. The dead boy on the ground was Winston Churchill from District 11. Beth was holding a machete in her hand and her clothes were covered in blood. Tobias was shaking and he was holding a bloodied axe. 

Beth was staring at the lifeless body of Winston and Tobias was staring at Thomas. 

 

“ I thought that it would be more,” He said. “ I thought that you would be in an alliance with three other people, not just him.” Tobias pointed at Minho. Thomas didn’t answer, he took another arrow and loaded the bow. 

 

“ So you want to fight!” Beth yelled. “ I will kill you all! She seemed to be both angry and sad. 

 

“ I’m gonna slit your freaking throats!” Then everything happened so fast. Beth was running towards them and she jumped on Thomas. Thomas was too shocked and he screamed when the machete stabbed him in his hand. 

 

“ I am going to make you in so much pain...” Beth whispered through grittered teeth. “ You killed him and I’ll kill you.” Minho couldn’t help Thomas because he was already in a fight with Tobias. 

 

Thomas tried to get away from Beth but she was so strong. Thomas reaches out his arm to see if he could find something to hit her off with. Finally he could feel a stone lying on the ground. With one hand trying to fight Beth off and with another hand gripping the rock. Thomas took a deep breath before he quickly lifted up his hand and threw the stone in Beth’s head. She yelped  and fell off him. Thomas stood up and now it was his turn to sit on her. 

 

“ You bitch!” He yelled at Beth who was struggling against his grip. She was bleeding from her forehead and blood was running down her face. 

Minho was fighting Tobias. He was trying to slice the tribute while Tobias was trying to knock him down on the ground. Thomas looked up just to see Minho stab Tobias in his chest and Thomas swallowed. Beth had stopped struggling againts him and now she wa shuts staring with anger in his eyes at him.

 

” You are not going to kill me,” She said when thomas looked down at her again. “ You are too weak. You are just some innocent child who happened to be with the wrong people. You are just going to let me go... You are too weak to kill me.” Thomas was starting to get really mad and he took an arrow and put it on her throat. 

 

“ Say a single more word and I’ll kill you,” He said with so much dread he could. Beth only smiled, she was bleeding from her mouth and her teeth was red from the blood.

 

 

“ You can’t do that...” She whispered and laughed. “ No, you are too weak.” Thomas didn’t know what to do. If he killed her, he would never be able to forgive himself. If he let her live, she could try to attack them again. And that time, with more people. Thomas turned around and looked at the river. It was really fast and if you wasn’t strong, it would probably take you down with it. 

Then Thomas looked at Minho. He was sitting on Tobias chest, hitting him rapidly over his face. Tobias seemed to be still alive. 

 

“ Minho!” Thomas yelled. “ Keep him alive. We can make them unconscious and then throw them into the river!” When Thomas had stopped looking at Beth she had grabbed her machete  and was holding it with her left hand. Thomas wasn’t suspicious at all and he just held her down on the ground. Then he started to slam her upside down. Her head was hitting the grind but she kept awake. 

 

“ You can’t make me unconscious,” Beth said and spitted out some blood on the ground. “ No, you are way too weak!” Thomas snapped and hit her on her nose. Her whole face was bloodied but she was still smiling. 

 

“ I can make it so much easier for you...” She whispered. Thomas frowned, he didn’t know what she was talking about. 

 

“ What are you-“ His voice cutter of into a scream when the machete stabbed him in his arm. He loosened the grip from Beth and she immediately stood up. 

 

“ Even if you can’t kill us, we can kill you...” Thomas saw her rising the machete and he felt an exploding pain in his head, before everything went black!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update but i have been really busy but I promise that I will update much better now! 
> 
> And I have a question.   
> What do you think of my writing skills? I know that I ain’t good but I would love to know what I had to be better at. More English words that I can learn or just how good my skills are!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I’ll see you all in the next chapter!!  
> As always I would love having comments and kudos, that is really keeping my work going!


	20. Chapter 20

 

* * *

Thomas woke up with a gasp. His head was pounding and he was feeling nauseous. The first thing he noticed what that he was in the cave again. Minho was sitting in front of him, playing with a small stick. Thomas groaned and closed his eyes again. Minho noticed that he was awake and he immediately dropped the small peace of wood. 

 

“ How are you feeling?” He asked Thomas, was too loud. 

 

“ My head hurts like hell,” Thomas mumbled.” What the hell happened?” His voice was raspy and his throat hurted when the words left his mouth. 

 

“ Beth stabbed you in your head but I could push her away before it got too deep,” Minho said and stood up. He picked up a water bottle and handed it to Thomas. Thomas slowly sat up, he groaned when the throbbing in his head only got bigger. 

 

“ I followed your advice,” Minho suddenly said when Thomas just was about to take a sip. He took away the water bottle from his mouth and frowned. 

 

“ What advice?” 

 

“ When Tobias got unconscious I threw him into the river and he hasn’t been on the sky tonight,” Minho muttered. 

 

“ How long have I been out?” Thomas asked and putted the water bottle on his mouth again. “ And what happened to Beth?”

 

” You have been out for almost a day,” Minho said. “ I killed Beth after she stabbed you. I threw her body into the river too,” Thomas took a sip of the water and it felt so good to finally drink. 

 

“ It was good that you had bandages or else you would probably have bleed to death,” Minho said and handed Thomas a peace of meat. “ I was out hunting an hour ago.” Thomas took gladly the meat and ate all of it in a few minutes. When Thomas was done he looked around in the cave. He and Minho was leaning against the wall and Newt was lying on the ground. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was trembling like crazy. 

But it was also something else that captured Thomas eyes. The ground was covered in a dark red liquid, it was blood. 

 

“ Where is the blood coming from?” He asked, slightly panicking. All this blood couldn’t have been from only him, right?

 

” It is both from you and him,” Minho said and nodded at Newt. Thomas looked down at the blond but he couldn’t see any wounds. 

 

“ From where?” He asked, he couldn’t belive that Minho was so calm about this.

 

” Didn’t I told you about throwing up blood when you got stung?” Minho asked. Thomas eyes widened, he did remember Minho telling him that. Thomas looked down at Newt again and he could see dried blood on his jaw and cheeks. 

 

“ How many times?” He asked. 

 

“ Four times I think,” Minho answered. “ Every two hours. He has always had a seizure after. He should have one soon. It’s been a while since he had one now.” Thomas swallowed. Newt had probably been in so much pain and he couldn’t be there for him. 

 

“ You really care about him, don’t you?” Minho asked, his eyes where half closed and he looked deadly tired. 

 

“ He is my best friend,” Thomas asked. He glanced at Minho and got a lump in his throat. Thomas and Sonya had this conversation the day she got killed. The day Thomas broke the alliance because he hadn’t trust Newt! How could The have trust this boy?

 

” Have you seen Teresa’s name on the sky?” He suddenly asked. Minho shook his head and took a sip from the water bottle. 

 

“ No, it has only been two names on the sky tonight and that was Beth and Tobias.” Thoma nodded understanding. How could she still be alive? She had to be really injured at least, with that tree branch over her.

 

Thomas was woken up from his thoughts by a loud gasp. He looked down and saw Newts eyes wide opened. They were dark and full of pain but they were open! 

 

“ Minho!” Thomas said. “ His eyes-“ He stopped himself when Newts eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to cough violently. Thomas only stared at the blond boy. “ What is happening to him...?” 

 

“ Another seizure,” Minho muttered and crouched down next to the blond. Newt was shaking and suddenly he opened his mouth and blood started to flow up. Thomas gasped and his heat broke when he saw the red liquid streaming down the blonds jaw. 

Minho putted Newt on his side and then he sat down next to Thomas again. 

 

“ Help him more!” Thomas yelled when Newt started to spasm violently and a gurgling noise escaped his mouth. 

 

“ There’s nothing more I can do,” Minho said. “ Newt can handle Thai himself!” Right when he said that Newt yelled and his whole body shook so bad that it looked like he was on the edge of dying. 

 

“ It doesn’t look like that!” Thomas said. He didn’t know what was wrong with newt but it looked like he wouldn’t live  more then a couple of seconds.

Suddenly Newt stopped shaking and the blood stopped streaming down his face. His eyes closed and his body became limp on the ground. Minho sighed and threw a bloodied jacket at Thomas. 

 

“ Can you take away the blood?” He asked. “ I’m gonna go hunt,” He didn’t wait for a response before he walked out, leaving a shocked Thomas. 

 

Thomas crouched down to Newt and stared at the blonds face. His heart was sticky and glued to his forehead from all the sweat and blood was on his cheeks, jaw and throat. Thomas hadn’t noticed it before but suddenly he saw tears on Newts face. 

 

“ Newt I’m so sorry...” Thomas whispered and wiped away the tears. “ This is all my fault. I should have believed in you, not Teresa....” He picked up the jacket, it seemed to have been Beth’s, and Thomas started to wipe the blood away. Everything didn’t go away but he didn’t look like a vampire anymore. 

 

“ I’m so sorry,” Thomas whispered and he could feel his own eyes fill up with tears. “ You don’t deserve any of this...” Thomas took Newts hand and closed his eyes. Thomas let out a single tear from his eyes and let it slide over his face. 

 

“ This is all my fault...” He whispered and took Newts hand up to his mouth. “ I am so so so sorry...” Thomas knew that the next day Newt would wake up in souch pain and probably scream as loud as he can. And when that happened, they had to move.

Thomas kissed Newts hand before he let it go and leaned back against the wall. He was tired and his head was still pounding from the wound. Lowly he closed his yes and let the darkness surround him...

 

***

 

The next day, Thomas woke up to a loud scream...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 20! I can’t belive that I alreaady have written 20 chapters for like, two months?? And this was a pretty short chapter so I am sorry.
> 
> I am actually running out on ideas and maybe you guys could help me? What do you want to read, what do you want to happen? I would really appreciate that!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter! As always I love to get kudos and comments! Thoes is really keeping me going!


	21. Chapter 21

Thomas’s eyes shot opened and he quickly sat up. The scream was loud and painful. It took a moment or too for Thomas to realize where the scream came from. It was from Newt. His whole body was spamming  and his head shook violently. Blue and purple veins was visible under his pale skin and his breaths was uneven. 

Thomas didn’t know what he was supposed to do. But he could see how much pain Newt was in. It clearly wasn’t a nice feeling when the poison left his body. 

Thomas looked around in the small cave, his eyes searching after Minho. When he never found the Asian boy, Thomas was really starting to panic. Newt let out another blood curling scream and Thomas had to put his hands over his ears. What was he supposed to do now? Minho was the one who knew about the Grievers and if you got stung! How long would this be happening to Newt? 

Thomas quickly crouched down to Newt when he had stopped screaming and Thomas saw a thin layer of sweet over the blond boy’s body. 

 

“ Hey Newt...” Thomas whispered, he knew that the boy wouldn’t wake up but maybe he could hear him. “ It’s gonna be okay, alright!” Thomas pulled up Newts shirt and jacket to see how the stung looked like now. It looked worse than the first time athomas hd checked. Blue and purple veins was coming from it and a black liquid was slowly dripping out. The whole area was red and it even looked bigger. 

 

“ Shit...” Thomas whispered and put down Newts shirt. Where the hell was Minho? Thomas saw how Newts whole face tensed and then he opened his mouth. Thomas quickly covered the blonds mouth and he suppressed the scream. 

 

“ Please keep quiet...” Thomas said. “ I don’t want someone so discover us!” When Newt relaxed again and the scream stopped, Thomas stood up. He looked down at his hand (The one that had covered Newts mouth) and saw a black liquid on it. It looked like he same as the one that was coming from the wound in Newts stomach.  Maybe that was the poison leaving his body? 

Thomas looked down at the unconscious Newt and he saw the black blood streaming down his jaw, it was coming from his mouth. 

 

“ You have to wake up soon...” Thomas whispered.  If Newt continued to scream, someone would find them and they didn’t  have a chance to survive. Thomas picked up his bow and arrows and threw the over his shoulder. Then he crouched down next to Newt again. He noticed something red in the blond’s picked and he pulled it out. It was a red scarf. Thomas frowned and stared down at it in his hand. Slowly he understood what he needed to do! 

Thomas opened Newts mouth and putted in the red scarf there before he tied it around Newts head. That would suppress the scream a little bit. 

Thomas stood up and slowly started to pick up Newt bridal style. The blond boy was much lighter than Thomas had thought and it wouldn’t disturb Thomas in his running. 

 

“ Let’s get out of here,” Thomas whispered to Newt before looking around in the cave. Minho had taken their bag so the cave looked completely empty. If it wasn’t for the blood and the black liquid Thomas would probably think that no one had ever been here. 

Slowly he stepped out from the cave, out to the arena. It was cloudy and if Thomas would have guessed, it was early in the morning. The sky looked heavy and it would probably rain later. Thomas looked around to see if he could see anyone but everything seemed normal. Newt whines in his arms and let out a shaking breath. Thomas looked down and  for a moment he thought that Newts eyes had fluttered open. But they were still closed and the boy had a painful expression on his face. 

 

“ You’re gonna be okay,” Thomas said before he started walking. The rocks were slippery from the river and Thomas lost his balance twice but he didn’t fall or dropped Newt. 

Thomas sighed when he was standing on the beach again. Tiny raindrops had begin to fall and the air was cold. Thomas slowly started to walk towards the forest. He didn’t want to go into the giant maze and go through the same thing as Newt was going through right now. 

Thomas looked around in the forest. It seemed to be abnormal quiet and the only thing that sounded was the birds and a few whines from Newt. Thomas was really getting worried. What if they were going into a trap? What if Minho was dead? What if someone attacked them? 

Thomas thought that he heard footsteps behind him, it sounded like tiny and small. Almost as someone was walking on top toes. Thomas stopped and quickly turned around. He let go of Newt with one arm and let the other arm grab his bow. But it was only a false alarm. In front of him was a small and white bunny standing. Thomas sighed and let go of his bow. He took Newt up bridal style again and turned around. How could he be so scared by a little bunny? 

But when Thomas turned around again, his heart stopped. In front of him was Alexia standing. The girl that Sonya had stabbed in her back! How could she still be alive? Alexia was bloodied and bruised but she was indeed alive. She looked furious and in her hand she was holding a dagger. 

 

“ Thomas!” She said and she smiled. But the smile wasn’t a happy one. It looked wicked and only a crazy person could do that kind of a grin. “ Your little boyfriend is dead?” Thomas didn’t know what to say. She seemed to be alone but she was clearly much stronger than him. Thomas head still hurted and Newt wouldn’t be for any help.

 

” I’ll see that the two girls sent with you,” Alexia said. She was staring down at the unconscious Newt who let out a long whine. “ I saw the girl on the sky for a couple of days ago,” She continued. “ But  I had hoped that her brother would die with her. But I guess that he is on the edge of dying right now?” Thomas swallowed.

 

” Walk away Alexia!” He said, trying to keep his voice steady. “ Walk away or I have to kill you.” Alexia started laughing and blood was coming from her mouth when she did it. 

 

“ Do you seriously think that you can kill me?” She said. “ I survived a knife in my back by his little sister. I can survive your weak little attempt to kill me too! Your alone and weak. I am also alone, but I am strong!” Thomas took a step back and crouched down to lay Newt against one of the trees. Alexia was still smiling and the urge of kill on her eyes only seemed bigger. 

 

“ I know that it was you who killed him!” She said when Thomas stood back up again. “ We can make a deal,” 

 

“ What?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ Because someone I loved died,” Alexia started and took a step forward, Thomas took two step backwards. “ If you want to survive, one that you love will have to die.” 

 

“ What do you mean?” Thomas asked, even if he knew what she ment. 

 

“ He has to die!” Alexia said, pointing the knife at Newts unconscious body. 

 

“ No!” Thomas yelled. “ Please don’t take his life! Take me, instead! Please!” Thomas begged. He couldn’t let Alexia kill Newt! He was so close to wake up now! 

Alexia stopped in her movement and looked skeptical at Thomas. 

 

“ You are begging?” She said. Her voice wasn’t threatening anymore, only supriced. Like she didn’t know that it was possible for someone to do that. 

 

“ Yes!” Thomas said. “ Please, don’t kill him! Kill me instead!”  Alexia looked like she was deep in her thoughts. 

 

“ You want me to kill you instead of him? Risk your own life for someone?” She asked. Thomas nodded. 

 

“ Please just don’t kill him!” He said. “ If you want to kill someone, kill me!” 

 

“ Okey,” Alexia said and started to walk forward to Thomas. That surprised Thomas. He didn’t thought that she would do it. When he realized that she had starters to run towards him with the sharp dagger in her hand, Thomas started to panic. He tooks a step back and pulled up his bow and an arrow. He didn’t even aimed before he shot away the arrow. It landed in the side of her stomach and she stopped. Thomas drooped the bow and pulled up another arrow, one that he could use as a knife.

 

” You little shit,” Alexia said and pulled away the knife from her side. She cursed and watched the blood dripping down. Thomas held the arrow in his hand and slowly started to walk towards Alexia. 

Thats when she jumped on him. Thomas fell to the ground with Alexia ove Thomas and the blood from her was slowly dripping on his shirt too. 

 

“ You was going to die!” Alexia screamed. “ Not defend yourself! I won’t kill him but I’ll kill you without a fight!” Thomas was trying to keep away the dagger that she wa holding in her hand from his face but it was hard to do when Alexia was siting on his chest. 

 

“ You thought that you had a chance to survive?” Alexia said and grabbed one of Thomas arms, holding it over his head.” You will die and you can’t change that!” Thomas gasped for air when Alexia put a knee over his throat. 

 

“ How do you wanna die Thomas?” She said. “ Wanna suffocate to death?” She took away her knee and Thomas started coughing for air. “ Wanna get cut to pieces?” Alexia made a cut on Thomas throat and a small stream of blood started to drip out. 

 

“ Do you want to get your head smashed?” Alexia pulled up Thomas head and then slammed it into the ground again. Thoma groaned and the world become blurry. Alexia did the same thing and Thoma could feel his wound open up again. 

“ How do you wanna die Thomas?” Alexia asked. Thomas didn’t answer. Instead he spit her in her face. A mix of blood and saliva came out of his mouth and Alexia yelled. 

 

“ You son of a bitch!” She yelled and took her dagger in the air. She was just about to stab Thomas in his head when something happened. 

All Thomas saw was a flag of a blond hair when Alexia suddenly got a knife in her throat. She started to gag and blood was pouring out of the wound. Thomas felt the blond land on his clothes and he pushed away her from him. She fell to the ground and started to spasm. Blood covered the grind and a gagging noise filled the air. It felt like years before she got quiet and her body limp. 

Thomas stared at Alexias unmoving body. Her empty eyes was looking at him and it looked like she was relived in her last moments. 

Thomas slowly looked up at his savior. That was when he saw him. Newt was standing in front of him. He was pale, a blood liquid was streaming from his mouth and he looked extremely exhausted but he was here, he was alive. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas whispered. Newt slowly looked up at him with eyes full of pain. 

 

“ T-Tommy...” Newt whispered before he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Thomas acted instantly. He ran to Newt and held Newts body against his chest. The blond boy’s eyes was still opened and his breathing was uneven. 

 

“ It’s okay,” Thomas whispered. “ You’re  awake!” Newt slowly smiled and closed his eyes.”

 

” I’m awake...” He whispered. “ I’m awake Tommy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was most of a filler chapter but I promise that it will be much more action! And I just want to thank you for the ideas I read in on the comments on chapter 20! That helped me get more inspiration, so thank you.
> 
> And I am listening to one song called “brother” by Kodaline and that song gives me so many Newtmas feels so I really want you to listen to it! I think that it is an amazing song! 
> 
> Kudos and comments is always appreciated and I’ll see you in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	22. chapter 22

Thomas held Newts sleeping body close to his chest. They were still sitting on the ground and Thomas could feel his whole body shaking. Alexias body was still lying on the ground in a pool of blood and Thomas couldn’t belive what really had happened. Alexia was dead and Newt had woken up. He had fallen asleep again pretty quickly but this time it didn’t seem to be a painful sleep. His breathing wasnt uneven and his heartbeat was normal. 

“ Thomas?” Thomas quickly looked up when he heard his name being called. Minho was standing in front of him. He looked pretty unharmed and his eyes was wide opened and he stared down at Alexias body. In one hand he was holding a dead squirrel and in the other hand he was holding a machete. “ What the hell just happened here?” Thomas let out a broken laugh and smiled. 

 

“ He is awake...” He said, his voice happy and full of joy. He couldn’t belive that Newt actually finally had woken up. Minho looked down at the blond haired boy in Thomas arms and frowned. 

 

“ He doesn’t look that awake to me?” Thomas giggled at that and looked down on the ground again. When he looked up, the smile was suddenly gone. 

 

“ Alexia attacked me,” He said, his voice had gotten darker and his eyes sadder. “ She said that she wanted to kill Newt because we killed Aris.” Thomas stopped and swallowed. Minho has crouched down in front of him.

 

“ I told her to kill me instead so she started to attack me,” Thomas continued. “ She was just about to stab me when Newt had  woken up and he stabbbed her in her throat. He saved my life...” Thomas frowned and looked up at Minho. 

 

“ I kicked him out of the alliance but he saved me without even being fully awake... Why would he do that?” 

 

“ I have no idea..” Minho whispered. “ But, what I do know is that we need to get out of here before someone else will come. So wake him up..” Minho stood up and looked around in the forest, searching after the other tributes. 

Thomas looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He didn’t want to wake him up again but he knew that he needed to. 

 

“ Hey, Newt...” He whispered and lightly shook the boy. Newts eyes slowly fluttered open and he whined. 

 

“ Tommy?” He whispered and Thomas eyes looked down at Newts deep chocolate eyes. 

 

“ Hey,” Thomas said. “ We need to go now,” he slowly stood up and he helped Newt stand up too. The blond boy’s legs shook violently and he had to lean on Thomas so he wouldn’t fall. 

 

“ Can you walk?” Thomas asked. Newt tried to take a step forward but he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Thomas quickly ctached him before he could hit the ground and he helped him stand up again. 

 

“ I’m sorry...” Newt panted. 

 

“ It’s okay,” Thomas said and swung Newts arm over his shoulder. “ You’re just a bit weaker than normal. But I’ll help you walk,.” Minho looked at them and smiled. 

 

“ Come on now,” He yelled at them. “ We have to get back to the cave.” 

 

“ You ready to go?” Thomas asked Newt. Newt nodded and took a deep breath. He was clearly in pain and the exhaustion was clearly not helping him. 

 

“ Lets go,” Minho said and started to walk back to the river. Thomas slowly started to follow him with Newt leaning against him, limping badly and his whole body was shaking. 

 

Newt was geunting and qhining diring the whole walk and Thomas couldn’t blame him. These last three days has been like hell for Newt and he couldn’t recover from it in a couple of seconds.

It took some time but finally, they made it to the cave. Minho sat down on the rocks outside so that he could make a fire. 

 

“ Let’s get you inside,” Thomas said to Newt and walked in to the cave with Newt whining beside of him. They entered the small cavern and Thomas slowly sat Newt down on the ground. 

 

“ Why are you helping me again?” Newt asked. His eyes was half closed and he looked at Thomas who was crouching in front of him. 

 

“ Because I feel guilty and I like you,” Thomas said. “ You’re my friend.” He patted Newt on his shoulder but Newt didn’t seem to notice that. 

 

“ You beloved her,” He said. “ Not me...” 

 

“ I know and I am so sorry,” Thomas whispered. “ I should have belive day you. I should have!” 

 

“ Why didn’t you?” Newt asked. 

 

“ I don’t know,” Thomas said. “ But I can never forgive myself for it! Can you forgive me?” Newt smiled. 

 

“ We all makes mistake, Tommy,” He whispered. “ Some are bigger and some are smaller. But I can forgive you,” 

 

“ Thank you!” Thomas said and smiled back at Newt. He touched the blonds cheek but quickly pulled away when he felt how hot Newt was. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas said and touched Newts forehead. “ You’re bunting up! I think that you are running a fever!” Newts smile disappeared and he frowned. 

 

“ I am feeling pretty bad,” He whispered. “ I thought that it wasn’t serious.” 

 

“ What are you feeling right now, Newt?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ My head hurts,” Newt started. “ I am felling dizzy and nauseous. Every inch of my body is in pain and I am feeling so, so, tired.” 

 

“ God Newt...” Thomas whispered. “ You have to be sick...” 

 

“ No...” Newt said. “ I’m fine... d-don’t worry about me.” 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas said an starsd into Newts deep brown eyes. “ You are sick!” 

 

“ No I’m-“ Newt stopped. He leaned to his left and threw up. This time it wasn’t blood, only ordinary vomit. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas yelled. Newt looked up at Thomas, his eyes full of pain and exhaustion. 

 

“ I’m sick...” Newt whispered. 

 

“ No shit Sherlock!” Thomas said and stood up. He didn’t know where that line came from but he had remembered his dad telling him about that before he died.  “ I’m gonna go and get Minho!” 

Thomas walked out from the cave, towards Minho who was sitting on the ground in front of a fire. He was holding the raw squirrel above the fire. 

 

“ Newt is sick!” Thomas said to Minho. The Asian boy turned around to look at Thomas. 

 

“ Sick?” He asked. 

 

“ He is running a high fever and he just threw up!” Thomas said. “ He need medicine or else he won’t get any better. “ Minho sighed and looked down at the dead squirrel again.

 

” Where are we suppose to find medicine?” He asked. 

 

“ I don’t know!” Thomas said. “ Maybe the sponsors could help us? But how are we suppose to get them to try and help us?” Minho looked up at Thomas again and frowned. 

 

“ The sponsors want to be entertained!” He said. “ If you entertain them, they’ll help us!” 

 

“ How can we entertain just a bunch of capitol people?” Thomas asked. Minho suddenly smiled. 

 

“ The capitol love to ship the tributes with each other’s,” He said. “ And I bet that you and Blondie are one of the ships!” 

 

“ So, What do we have to do?” Thomas asked. He didn’t know what “ship” ment and how could that entertain the Capitol?

 

” Do what you think you have to do,” Minho said and smiled. “ Entertain them!” He turned around and looked down at the squirrel again. Thomas got a feeling that Minho was grinning. 

Thomas slowly started to walk in to the cave again. He was really confused but when he saw Newt, everything clicked. He understood everything. 

Newt looked miserable. His skin was pale and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His body was shaking and his eyes was full of pain and exhaustion. Thomas crouched down in front of the blond boy and lifted up his head. 

 

“ Newt, look at me,” Thomas whispered. Newt looked at him and his eyes was red and puffy. 

 

“ Tommy,” Newt whispered and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. “ It hurts...” Thomas quickly wiped the tear away with his thumb. 

 

“ I know Newt,” He said. “ But I know a way how we can go and get your medicine!” Newts eyes filled up with hope and he smiled a broken smile. 

 

“ How?” Thomas didn’t answer. Instead he slowly started to lean forward to Newt. Thomas didn’t only do this because of the sponsors, he did his because he actually wanted to do it. He didn’t thought that Newt would kiss him back, maybe the blond would even hate him after it. But Thomas had to do it, he had to save Newt...again. 

Thomas lips met Newts. The kiss was slow but not as weird as Thomas thought  it would be. But that wasn’t the weirdest part. 

No, the weirdest part was that Newt, had kissed Thomas back!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I GOT TO WRITE THE KISS!
> 
> And thank all of you for the sponsor thing! That inspired this chapter actually! I am so in a Newtmas mood right now and I can’t belive that they actually could kiss! 
> 
> And this story have gotten more than 1000 hits! I know that it isn’t that much but it is that for me so I am super proud of my work! Thank all of you who has read it or left kudos or a comment! 
> 
> I’ll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> #NEWTMAS


	23. Chapter 23

Newt didn’t know what to do. 

Was Thomas actually kissing him?  _Him?_ Newt has never kissed someone before, not even a girl. And now he was kissing Tommy? But it didn’t felt wrong, just a bit new. 

Newt didn’t remembered when he started kissing Thomas back but that was what happened. Newt hadn’t thought that he could feel this about anyone. It felt just like he felt to his parents and to Sonya. Newt knew that this wasn’t just a friendship, this wasn’t just for the sponsors. This was because Newt was in love with Thomas. But not just only in love with, he actually  _loved_ Thomas. 

Newt suddenly started to freak out! Why was Thomas doing this? Why  _would_ Thomas do this? Newts body started to shake and he pulled away from the kiss. He didn’t know where these thoughts suddenly had came from? What if Thomas was just joking with him? 

Newt looked down on the ground and his breathing was uneven. What if Thomas was just trying to make fun of him? What if-

 

“ Newt...?” Thomas calm voice broke the silence and Newt looked up at Thomas. “ Hey Newt... Are you okay?” Newt nodded but swallowed. 

 

“ Why...” Newt bit his lip. “ Why did you...eh....Why did you...kiss me?” Newt blushed and looked down on the ground again. His eyes stopped at the bloodied stones. 

 

“ I...I did it because...” Thomas stopped, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. “ I did it because I like you Newt...” Hw couldn’t tell the blond boy about the sponsors, he did actually kissed Newt because he did like him, then he used the sponsors to make Newt get well again. 

Newt looked up at Thomas with big, puppy eyes.

 

 “ You like me?” He asked and Thomas could see a small smile forming over the blond boy’s lips. Thomas nodded and smiled a small smile back at Newt. 

 

“ I like you Newt!” He said. 

 

“ I like you too!” Newt said and his eyes filled up with tears. “ I like you too, Tommy!” Thomas smiled and he pulled Newt closer to him again. They hugged each other’s and Newt held so tight in Thomas shoulders.

 

” THOMAS!” Minhos voice broke their little moment and Thomas pulled away. 

 

“ THOMAS!” Minho yelled again. “ WE’VE GOT SOMWTHING  FROM THE SPONSORS!” Thomas glanced down at Newt who was frowning and looked really confused. 

 

“ Why would they send us something?” He asked. Thomas decided to ignore the question. 

 

“ I don’t know,” He said. “ Let’s find out.” The brunette walked out from the cave, towards Minho who was sitting on the ground, grilling the squirrel over a fire. 

 

“ It landed in the bushes,” Minho said and pointed at a couple of bushes and trees a few meters away from them. 

 

“ The package came fast,” Thomas said. Minho huffed. 

 

“ Many people ship you guys!” He said. “ Including me...” Thomas guesses that he wasn’t supposed to hear the last part but he clearly heard it. 

 

Thomas walked down to the bushes and soon he saw the small, round box and he picked it up. Soon the package was open and Thomas looked down at the small bottle of pills. It couldn’t have been more than five or six pills but on the box it stood “Take the pills all at once”

Thomas grabbed the bottle and quickly ran back in to the cave again. Newt was leaning against the wall. Eyes half closed, his hair was messy and his jaw trembling. It looked like he has vomited another time. 

 

“ Hey, Newt...?” Thomas whispered. Newt looked up at him with tears in his eyes and he smiled. 

 

“ Tommy...?” He whispered. “ What was it they gave to us?” Thomas heard how weak Newts voice was but he tried to ignore it. 

 

“ They have us pills,” Thomas said. “ They will cure you, okay?” Newt nodded and clearly winced when he did that. Thomas crouched down in front of Newt and took down the white pills on his hand. Then he gave them to Newt and the blond boy looked confused at them. 

 

“ Are I supposed to take every pill at the same time?” He asked. Thomas nodded. 

 

“ So it now before you’ll get wors!” Newt slowly put pull after pill in his mouth and when he had swallowed all of them, he closed his eyes and grimaced. 

 

“ They taste terrible...” He said. Thomas chuckled and took Newts hand in his own. 

 

“ Get some sleep and you will probably feel better!” He said and slowly stood up. But Newt grabbed his wrist and held him in his place. 

 

“ Can you stay with me...please?” He looked really tired but Thomas couldn’t possible say no. 

 

“ Of course I can,” He said and sat down beside Newt again. The blond boy put his head and Thoma shoulder and smiled. 

 

“ Thanks Tommy...”

 

***

 

A few hours later when Newt woke up, he was almost just as fine again. The fever was gone and he didn’t felt nauseous anymore. He was only a bit weak and tired but enough fine to followe Minho and Thomas to hunt.

 

” Remember,” Thomas said. “ We are only here to kill animals, not humans. It is only if they attack us first that we can attack them, okay?” Minho and Newt nodded. 

 

“ So, do we split up or stay together as a group?” Thomas asked and grabbed his bow. Minho was playing with his knifes and Mewt was looking down at the ground with the knife in his belt around his waist. 

 

“ We maybe can split up?” Minho asked. 

 

“ Okay,” Thomas said. “ Who will be with who?” Newt opened his mouth but Minho answered before him. 

 

“ I can go alone” He said. Newt closed his mouth and looked surprised at the Asian boy.

 

“ Reall?” He said. “ I thought that you wanted to go with Thomas?” 

 

“ No,” Minho answered. “ You can go together!” Newt nodded and looked at Thomas. 

 

“ That works, right?” He asked. Thomas nodded and smiled. 

 

“ Of course!” He said. “ We'll meet here at midnight, okay?” Minho nodded. 

 

“ Good luck!” He said before running in to the woods. 

 

“ Let’s go!” Thomas said to Newt and they slowly walked in another way into the forest.

 

***

 

” Are they eve any animals here!” Newt asked, they had been walking for hours and still hadn’t find any animals to eat! 

 

“ It should be!” Thomas said. “ Maybe something is wrong?” 

 

“ Like what?” Newt asked. 

 

“ Maybe the air is getting and for them or something,” Thomas said. Newt looked skeptical at Thomas but didn’t say anything. 

 

“ Wait!” The blond boy suddenly said. Thomas stopped and looked at Newt. He listened and suddenly he could hear it. It sounded like screaming that only came closer and closer. Thomas thought that he recognized the voice but he couldn’t really name the person. All he knew that it was clearly a girl. 

 

“ I reco-“Thomas stopped himself when he saw Newts face. He looked terrified and seemed to know who the voice belonged to. 

 

“ Newt?” Thomas asked and frowned. “ Who is it that is screaming?” 

 

“ SONYA!” Newt yelled and started running. Thomas stood still in shock. But then he realized where the voice belonged to. It was clearly Sonya’s voice! But she was dead. Thomas had seen her face on the sky. SHE.WAS.DEAD! 

Thomas suddenly remembers a bird that his mom had told him about. A bird that could sound just like a human. Thomas thought that they were called mockingbirds. Suddenly he realized that Newt was gone. 

 

“ NEWT!” Thomas yelled and started to run towards the screaming that was really loud by know. He was Newt running in front of him. 

 

“SONYA!” He yelled. 

 

“ NEWT!” Thomas yelled again. He finally made it to newt and took the boy’s arms. The scream was so loud right now and Newt looked around everywhere to see where his sister was. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas yelled. “ It’s not her! It’s a mockingbird okay!” Newt didn’t stop looking around. 

 

“ Newt please listen to me!” Thomas said. “ It’s not her! She’s dead okay!” Newt looked up at Thomas and Thomas heart sank when he saw tears streaming down Newts face. 

 

“ She is screaming...” The blond whispered. 

 

“ It’s not her,” Thomas said. “ It’s just a mockingbird...” Newt broke down completely at that. He sank to the ground and Thomas st down beside him too. He hugged him tightly and rocked the blond boy back and forth. 

 

“ Shw is never coming back...” Newt whispered. “ I haven’t got a chance to grieve.” 

 

“ It’s okay Newt..,” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ No it’s not.” Newt said. “ O never got a chance to grieve. In one moment she was here and in the next she was gone! I can’t have that! She is dead because of me and-“ Newt was both yelling and crying. The girls scream was still loud and Newt pulled away from Thomas arms. 

 

“ ITS NOT OKAY!” Newt screamed at Thomas and pressed his hands to his ears. Thomas didn’t know what he would do. 

 

“ Newt please...” He said. “ Don’t think like that!” Newt looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. 

 

“ I don’t-,” His voice broke. “ I promised her.” Suddenly the mockingbird yelled Newts name in Sonya’s voice and Newt pressed his hands against his ears again. And then, he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late chapter but this week has been terrible. I have so much homework’s and of course have my social anxiety decided to get much worst. 
> 
> But I really hope that you liked this chapter and I always enjoy getting kudos and comments!  
> More ideas I would love to have for this story’s and please write down in the comments if I have written a word wrong. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter, bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Thomas didn't know what to do. Newt covered his ears with his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs. It was heartbreaking to here the blond boy sounding so miserable and devastated. Thomas heart was pounding in his chest and he felt terrible. Nothing good seemed to be happening to Newt. His sister died, his alliance broke, he got stung, he got a bad fever and now this! If Thomas only could switch place with Newt. He couldn't let Newt be like this. 

 

" Hey Newt!" Thomas yelled over Sonya's  voice screaming. " Its not real okay!" Newt stopped screaming and looked up at Thomas with tear stained cheeks. 

 

" Its not okay..." He whispered. " Its never going to be okay again... She is gone, dead. I could have stopped it. IT WAS MY FAULT THAT SHE DIED!!!" Newt yelled the last sentence and more tears streamed down his face. Thomas didn't know what to do. The crying boy in front of him looked absolutely helpless and  sobs was wrecking his body. Thomas did all that he thought that he could do. He embraced Newt into a big hug. He pulled Newt close to his chest and whispered calming words into his ears. Sonya's voice had stopped screaming and now it was only Newts broken sobs that was echoing through the forest.

 

“ Please Newt..."Thomas whispered, his own eyes had actually started to tear up too. " Please calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Just...just let me help you." Thomas voice broke and a single tear down from his eye. Newt had stopped sobbing but tears was still streaming down his face and he was shaking. 

 

" I'm sorry..."Newt whispered. " I'm so sorry...I just never had a chance to grieve and now...when shes gone...Everything is just falling apart..." Thomas hugged Newt closer and kissed his forehead. 

 

" It is not your fault.." Thomas whispered. " I dont know what happened. But I know that we have to blame everything at Teresa, okay?" Newt nodded and took a shaky breath.

 

” It is Teresa’s fault...” He whispered.

 

” That’s right!” Thomas said. “ It is not you’re fault! It is all Teresa’s fault...” Newt nodded again and was just about to say something when the canon went off. 

And then again...

And then again...

And then again...

Suddenly a thick, grey fog started to spread through the trees. Coming towards Thomas and Newt. 

 

“ Tommy?” Newt whispered. Thomas had started to panic and he quickly stood up, pulling Newt up with him.

 

“ What is that?” Thomas slowly started to walk towards the smoke and took out his hands to touch it. 

 

“ I don’t think that that is a good idea...” Newt said. “ Four people have already died. Maybe it was the fog!” Thomas didn’t listen to him. Instead he slowly reached out his hand to touch the grey fog. 

Newt jumped when Thomas immediately  pulled back and screamed. He fell down to the ground and moaned. 

 

“ Shit!” Newt did and kneeled down next to Thomas. “ What happened?” Thomas slowly started to stand up and Newt followed him. When they looked down at Thomas hand, it was covered in rashes and burn marks. 

 

“ The fog is poisoned!” Thomas yelled. “ We have to get out of here. Newt quickly stood up and together they started to run. The thick smoke was coming after them and Newt could hear screams all around him. Four people had already died in the fog and if Thomas and Newt slows them, they would die too. 

They never stopped and keeper running all the time. The fog was coming from almost an direction and it burned their skin. They screamed but never stopped running. 

 

“ Where’s Minho!” Newt yelled. His voice was harsh from the burn marks on his throat but he was still healthier than Thomas who had his whole arms burned.

 

” I dont know!” Thomas yelled. Suddenly they saw someone coming running towards them. It was a boy and he had a grey sweater and a fabulous hair. It was clearly Minho. 

 

“ THOMAS! NEWT!” Minho yelled and stopped when he was in front of them. 

 

“ Don’t stop!” Newt yelled. “ Keep running!” Minho started to run again and all three of them was sprinting for their life’s. 

 

“ What the hell is that!” Minho yelled.

 

” I dont know!” Thomas answered. “ But it is poisoned!” It felt like the fog was getting faster and when it touched them, it fell like hands was grabbing them, trying to pull them back to the darkness. 

 

“ Dont stop!” Newt panted. Thomas was slowly coming after them. His legs was full of rashes and the pain made his breathing uneven. 

 

“ Don’t stop!” Thomas yelled. He was getting tired and was limping a bit. The fog was only coming closer and Thomas was getting too tired to run. His vision was getting blurry and the uneven ground was making it harder for him to run. Thomas didn’t even felt it when his foot slipped and he fell down to the ground. He didn’t hear the scream he was letting out when the fog started to touch his legs. 

Minho and Newt turned around with fear in their eyes. 

 

“ Tommy!” Newt screamed and started to run back but Minho stopped him. 

 

“ No!” He said. “ Stay here and I’ll get him!” Thomas saw how Minho started to get closer to him and soon the Asian boy was helping him up again. 

 

“ Tho...s...st...with....e...” Thomas didn’t hear every word that Minho was letting out and he didn’t care. The pain was too much to handle. The last thing he saw was Minho shaking him.

 

***

Newt could feel a lump in his throat started to form when Thomas eyes closed and his body become limp.

 

” Tommy!” He yelled and rushed towards Minho. The fog was almost there but Newt didn’t care. He needed to help Thomas. The brunette boy had helped him so much, he needed to return the favor. 

 

“ Take him!” Minho yelled at Newt and gave him Thomas. Newt took Thomas arm around his neck and grabbed Thomas waist to help him stand. When newt turned his attention back to Minho. The Asian boy looked awful. The fog had made his arms and legs full of bruisers and red scars. His mouth was hanging half open and blood was dripping out from it. His eyes was bloodshot and his throat was full of rashes. 

 

“ Minho...?” Newt whispered. 

 

“ Go!” Minho said, his voice was harsh. “ Go now!” 

 

“ Min-“ Newt didn’t even got to finish the sentence before Minho pushed him away, right before the fog started to surround him. Newt felt the fog touching his leg and back but he started to run. He was in shock and held Thomas tight. He couldn’t drop Thomas now, he couldn’t let him down. The pain was unbearable and he could see Minho getting eaten alive by that dangerous fog. Newt wondered how long it would take for him to die. His question got answered when the canon went off. 

Newt could feel his eyes tear up and he was shaking. Both from the pain and shock. Suddenly his legs gave out and he fell down on the ground. Right beside the lake. 

 

“ I’m...s-Sorry Tommy,” Newt whispered. His vision started to get blurry too and his body was spasming from the intense pain. “ I’m sorry I failed you too...”   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty short chapter but it was all I could write down. I hope that I did a great job and as I always say, I am not a good writer but I would love too have comments and kudos. That is really keeping me going and thank you all who has left a kudos or a comment!
> 
> I really appreciate that! If you have an idea of what you want to read in the next chapter, leave it down in the comments and I can see if I can fix that! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I’ll see you guys in the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

When Thomas opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the pain. It felt like his limbs was burning. Thomas grunted and looked around. He was lying in the woods, beside a small lake. The fog was gone but the pain clearly wasn’t. 

Thomas heart stopped when he saw Net lying beside him. The blond boy’s skin was full of rashes and his eyes was closed. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas yelled but it only came out as a small whisper. “ Newt!” Thomas tried to crawl to Net but the pain overwhelmed him and he let out a broken scream. 

 

“ Shit...” He whispered. Thomas swallowed when he suddenly felt how dry his throat was, he really needed water. Thomas looked at the small lake beside him, it was only  few feet away so it shouldn’t cause him so much pain. Thomas took a deep breath and started to crawl towards the water. His body was screaming at him to stop and it felt like he was going g to explode. 

When Thomas finally reached the water, he took out his hand to see if the water was cold or warm but suddenly froze when he felt the pain disappeare on his hand. The rashes was falling away and his hand was almost completely clean again. Thomas eyes filled up with hope and he threw the rest of his body into the  lake. The relief came immediately and for a few minutes, all Thomas did was scrubbing the rashes away and enjoying his painless body. 

 

“ Tommy...?” Newts voice broke the silence and Thomas looked up. The blond's brown eyes was wide opened and they were full of pain. 

 

“ Hey Newt...” Thomas whispered. “ I’m gonna help you get away from the pain, okay?@“ Newt nodded but winced when he did. Thomas stopped out from the lake and grabbed Newts shoulders. Then he lifted up the blond and carried him into the water. Newt moaned when he felt the pain go away and he closed husband eyes. Thomas helped him scrub the rashes away and soon Newt was just as clean as Tomas was. 

 

“ Are you okay?” He asked Newt as they was sitting beside the lake again, staring down at the blue water. 

 

“ I’m... I’m okay...” Newt whispered. “ Are you?” Thomas frowned. He actually didn’t know if he wa okay or not. So many people had died and Thomas himself had caused a few of thems death. Minho was dead because of him, maybe even Sonya was dead because of him. 

 

“ I’m....” Thoma strained off. “ Okay... Im okay...”. Thomas realized that he actually felt okay. They were only a few people left now and his and Newts chances to survive had gotten even bigger now. The darkness had fallen and soon the namesake of the death tributes would probably be seen on the dark sky. 

 

“ Are you okay about Minho...?” Newt suddenly asked. Thomas glanced down at his friend and sighed. 

 

“ Of course I’m not,” He whispered. “ He saves my life more than two times and he saved your as well...But I can handle him, being gone...” Newt nodded and moved closer to Thomas. 

 

“ Can we talk about us?” Thomas frowned, why did Newt wanted to talk about them? “ I mean...” Newt trailed off. “ We kisses the other day and I want to know if it was genuine or just to make us get the medicine...?” Thomas looked away from Newt. He didn’t know what to say. 

 

“ Tommy do you like me?” Newt asked. “ More than a friend?” 

 

“ I...” Thomas but his lip. “ Yes, I do like you more than a friend and the smile the other day was a true smile...” Thomas realized that he was telling Newt the truth. He was in love with Newt. 

 

“ I like you too,” Newt whispered and smiled at Thomas. “ More than a friend you know...” Thomas looked up at him and smiled. 

 

“ Thank you for saving me Tommy...” Newt whispered. 

 

“ You don’t need to thank me,” Thomas whispered and leaned forward. Their lips met and they kissed again. Thomas liked Newts taste. It was like a sweet mix of something sweet and something fresh. Like a toothpaste with candy taste! 

Newt pulled away when the music started playing and the sky lit up from the light screen. Thomas looked up and watched all of the tributes that had died today. 

 

Jorge Gallarago from District 1

Beth Hennig from District 2.

Minho Park from District 3.

Gally Stewart from District 9

Tobias Drake from District 10. 

 

Five people had died... Now it was only Newt, Thomas, Teresa, George and Brenda left. Five people left, only five! 

 

“ So Teresa’s still alive!” Newt muttered. Thomas glanced at the blond boy. 

 

“ I thought that she would die after she fell down from that tree He mumbled. “ Or at least I had hoped so...” Thomas was lying. He whisked that Teresa was alive. Sure, she had killed an innocent girl, but she had done it to save Thomas. But Thomas wouldn’t take Teresa back to his and Newts alliance . No, Thomas wouldn’t kill her, he would only ignore her. 

 

“ Maybe we should get some sleep...” Newt mumbled. His eyes was already half closed and his head was laying on Thomas shoulders. 

 

“ Sure.” Thomas said. “ Get some sleep, I’ll stay here for a while, looking after the other tributes...” Newt nodded before laying on the ground, he  asleep right away. 

 

“ I love you...” Thomas whispered to newt before the blond boy lost himself in the world of dreams. “ I love you so much!” 

 

***

 

_Newt was running for his dear life. His small, seven year old legs was sprinting through the woods and the small four years old girl that was holding his hands seemed so thin and pale. Both of the children’s face was covered in tears. They had to get back to their mother._

 

_“ Newt I don’t wanna run anymore!” The small girl yelled. Newt turned around to his sister, his lips was trembling and he looked absolutely exhausted._

 

_“ Come on Sonya!” He said. “ We have the cure, mom is going to live. We just need to hurry back home! Please continue!” Sonya shook her head and sniffed._

 

_“ I’m tired big brother!”_

 

_“ Then stay here and I’ll run to mommy!” Newt plead but his sister shook her head._

 

_“ I don’t wanna be alone!” She whisspered._

 

_“ Then we have to continue run...” Newt said. “ Please come with me!” Sonya sighed but took Newts hand again. They started to run and soon Newt could see their little house in the middle of the woods. He rushed in and let go of his sisters hand._

_Their mom was lying in her bedroom, she was sick and hadn’t moved for days._

 

_“ Mommy!” Newt yelled and rushed in to the room. His eyes was met by a terrible sight. His mom was lying on her bed, she  was unconscious and blood was pouring out of her mouth and eyes. Her lifeless eyes was staring directly at him and her arm was spasming._

 

_“ Mommy...” Newt whispered again. He took a step back and dropped the cure on the ground. The blue liquid splashed on teh ground. “ Mommy?” Newt could feel new tears stream down his face and he turned around and left the room, going back to Sonya. There, his gaze was met with something even terrible._

_Sonya was now fifteen years old again and her shirt was bloodied and a knife was deep in her chest. Newt started to brqthw quicker and he turned around again. His gaze was now met by Minhos destroyed skin._

 

_“ This is your fault!” He said. Newt turned around again and saw Thomas getting stabbed in his stomach._

 

_“ Your fault!” He screamed at Newt. Newt looked around. Sonya was screaming the same thing and it felt like his head would explode. Newt sobbed and the last thing he heard before waking up was one sentence._

 

_“ This is all your fault!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the last chapter! I hope that you can forgive me! This chapter probably has some spelling errors or grammar errors. 
> 
> I just wanted to ask you something that I have had in my mind for a long time. This story is coming to the end in a few chapters and I wondered if I should kill off Newt or Thomas. It could be good for the story but I don’t know what you feel. Write down if you want one of Newt and Thomas to live or die...  
> (I just realized that Im a terrible person)
> 
> You can write down if you want to read something else too of course, I am open to everything! Do you want the ending to have a specific fight and do you want animals to attack them like they did in the first hunger games book? Just wrote it down!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I love getting kudos and comments that is really keeping me going! I’ll see you in the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

 Newt woke up with a loud gasp. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was panting. It was still night and their fire was burning in front of him.  This wasn’t the first time Newt had dreamed that nightmare. It had hunted him when he was younger. But this time it had changed. Now Sonya and Thomas was in there too, not only his mother. 

 

“ Hey Newt?” Thomas voice made Newt look up. He hadn’t realized that Thomas was still awake. “ Are you okay?” Newt nodded and took a deep breath. 

 

” Yes...” He whispered. “ I jut had a bloody nightmare...” Newt tried to smile but his heart was still pounding in his chest. 

 

“ Wanna talk about it?” Thomas asked and sat closer to Newt. The blond boy shook his head.

 

”  No,” He whispered. “ I have had it before...” Thomas frowned and looked at Newt with big puppy eyes. 

 

“ It will feel better if you tell me!” He said. “ Please Newtie!” Newt giggled at the nickname and smiled. Thomas smiled back at him. 

 

“ Please tell me,” He said. Newt sighed but nodded. 

 

“ I had it a lot when i was younger, after my mother died you know... She had gotten pretty sick and she didn’t thought that she would be alive for much longer. We lived in a small house on the other side of the district from the hospital and we couldn’t take mother there. But a few days later when mother looked awful and she really was dying, me and Sonya started to run to the hospital so that we could get an antidote...” Newt trailed off and looked down on his feet’s. 

 

“ How old were you?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ I was seven and Sonya was five...” Newt answered. “ However, we got the cure and ran back to the house. But it was too late...mom was already dead and we gave her the cure but she wouldn’t let her heart keep breathing. Every day I after that I had the nightmare about me and Sonya running in the forest, and when we arrived home we found moms dead body... But today I saw Sonya’s body too...” Newt didn’t know if he should tell Thomas about seing his body too. 

 

“ You didn’t tell me everything...” Thomas whispered. “ What happened more?” 

 

“ I...uhm,” Newt looked up at Thomas with sad eyes. “ I saw your body there too and not you, Sonya and mother said... This is all your fault...” Newt stopped. He stared down at his feet again and swallowed. 

 

“ You saw my body too?” Thomas whispered. Newt nodded. 

 

“ But I don’t know why...” He said. “ I mean...You are still alive!” 

 

“ Yeah,” Thomas said. “ Maybe you are dreaming about the people that you love the most and are afraid to loose?” Newt looked up at him and frowned. 

 

“ What do you mean with that?” He asked. 

 

“ I mean that you loved your mother and Sonya...” Thomas said. “ You are still afraid to loose them even if they already are dead! And now, you are afraid to loose me too!” 

 

“ Well...That is true,” Newt whispered. “ I can’t imagine this without you...” He stared into Thomas deep brown eyes and smiled, Thomas smiled back. 

 

“ I can’t imagine this without you either,” He whispered. Newt leaned in and then they kissed each other again. Thomas smiled in the kiss and he enjoyed every moment off it. 

But suddenly Newt heard a lout crack, like someone had stepped on a stick. He pulled away and listened. 

 

“ Shat is it Newt?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ Shh...” Newt whispered. “ I heard something...” Thomas started to listen too and he took Newts hand in his own. Suddenly they heard a voice. 

 

 _“ I told you to shut up!”_ Thomas gasped when he recognize the girl voice, it was from Teresa. Newt seemed to know who the voice was coming from too and his eyes darkened for a moment. The heard fotsteps coming closer. 

 

“  _It looks like a fire there!”_ This was a boy’s voice, it sounded like Jorge. Newt glanced down at their fire and started to cover it with dirt and wet leaves. 

 

“ Come on!” He whispered at Thomas. “ We have to cover the fire!” Thomas started to follow Newt and soon all that was left from the fire was smoke and burned sticks. Newt sighed and looked at Thomas but his eyes widened when he saw three people running towards them. It was Brenda, Teresa and Jorge. 

 

“ Tommy watch out!” He yelled and ducked. Thomas threw himself to the side without really knowing what was going on. But that changed when he looked back and saw that Brenda and Jorge was holding their weapons high, ready to throw them at any moment. Teresa was most in the background. She looked thinner and her clothes  was bloodied. Thomas hadn’t seen her in a long time, not since he left her at that tree. 

“ Tommy!” Newt yelled when Thomas suddenly got tackled down by Brenda. He gasped and tried to fight Brenda off him but she was too strong. Newt was fighting with Jorge and it seemed like it was going pretty well for him. Newt had in some way tabbed Jorge in his stomach with his knife and that helped Newt to have  a advantage. 

 

“ You little shit!” Brenda whispered in Thomas ear and pressed her hands on his throat, slowly choking him. Thomas couldn’t breathe and he tried to much to fight Brenda off him but he got weaker by every moment. He looked at his side just to see Jorge throwing newt to the ground, the blond boy was bleeding on his arm and when Thomas looked up at Jorge again, he saw two knifes in his arms. 

 

“ S-st...op...Stop!” Thomas croaked out. Brenda looked down at him and smiled. 

 

“ You want us to stop?” She asked, grinning down at him. “ If you want your pretty little boyfriend to survive, then you have to come with us. If you want to survive, then he us to come with us, you have to choose!” 

 

 

Newt was starting to loose his power. Jorge had two knife in his sleeves and know he had stabbed Newt multiple times with them. Newt was still trying to fight Jorge off him but it was for now use. His head hurted and he couldn’t even lift it up anymore to look at what was happening. 

 

“ Jorge! Teresa! Come on!” Newt heard Brenda’s voice and when he slowly turned his head around to look at them, he saw Brenda, holding Thomas lifeless body. The brown haired boy’s chest was moving upside down so he was clearly alive, but he was also unconscious. 

 

“ No...” Newt croaked out. Teresa who has been standing behind them during the fight ran towards Brenda just as Jorge did. 

 

“ No!” Newt said again, this time much louder. They started to walk away. “ No!” Now he was yelling. “ TOMMY! NO!” Thomas didn’t woke up. Newt took all his power that was left to stand up, he started to run towards the person he loved. 

 

“ NO!” He yelled again but it was for no use. Brenda, Teresa, Jorge And Thomas had already consumed by the darkness and Newt stopped running. He fell down to his knees and sobbed. 

 

“ TOMMY!” NO!” He didn’t know what to do. He was all alone! 

All alone! He had to get Tomm! He had to save him. Thomas had saved Newt so many times and know Newt had to return the favor. 

But all of Newts hope disappeared when he heard Thomas scream, and then...nothing....

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cliffhanger! Ohh, will Thomas still be alive? Who knows?  
> I know....!
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter because it made me get more inspiration to the next chapters and now I can really say that I will publish 1-2 chapters the next weak! And this story is almost going to its ending which is making me prety sad... I really enjoyed writing it this far! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I’ll see you guys in the next chapter! Don’t forget to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked the story, I really appreciate that!
> 
> Bye! :)


	27. Chapter 27

Newt stared down at the burning fire in front of him. It was dawn and the sun was shining down on his dirty blond hair through the trees. It was cold and Newt was sitting so close to the fire that he was surprised that his feet didn’t started to burn. 

It had been a few hours since Thomas got kidnapped and the canon hadn’t went off so Newt was still glad that Thomas was alive. The blond boy had tried to come up with a plan so that he could save Thomas. But he couldn’t find a way. 

Newt couldn’t fight with Jorge, Brenda and Teresa on his own. All three of them was excellent wariors and Newt was just a young, weak boy who wasn’t even coming from Panem. His parents had come from a place called ‘Britain’. Newt didn’t know if that was what the place was called but that was what his dad had told him about. It was a small country where the hunger games didn’t exist and that everyone was happy. Newt didn’t even know why his parents had moved from there!? 

 

Newt sighed and closed his eyes. He was deadly tired and overworking his brain wasn’t helping. But Newt couldn’t sleep now! Thomas needed to be rescued and now was Newts chance to return the favor after Thomas had saved him sooo many times. 

The blond boy looked down at the small knife beside him. It wasn’t a good weapon and it was so small that it probably only could make a scratch. Newt opened the bag and started to look down and see if it was any useful weapons in there. All he found was a rope, a dried piece of meat and a half empty water bottle with hot water inside. Not any useful things. 

Newt sighed and pulled his hand trought his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Newt was close to give up. He only had a small knife and was all on his own. But Thomas has to be saved or else Newt was only a selfish bitch! 

Newt slowly opened his eyes when he heard a noise. It was a loud beeping noise that was only coming closer. He looked around but couldn’t see where the noice came from. Newt suddenly looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the big round object flying down at him with that tiny parashoot. It was a boy from one of the sponsors. 

The blond boy quickly stood up and reached after the parashoot. He caught it and pulled it down in from the of him. The small box stopped sounding when Newt opened it. He gasped when he saw the object inside. He took it out and studied it. Every small detail, every little spot. 

Newt suddenly knew what he had to do. It wasn’t  note or anything inside of the round box, only the small object. Newt stared at the red button in the middle of the thing in his hand. Beside it, it was two numbers. It stood 10 beside it and Newt knew what it meant. 

A plan started to form in his head and Newt packed down the small object in the bag before he grabbed the knife and lit out the fire. Then he started to walk. He was terrified that the thing that the sponsors gave him wouldn’t be the way to save Thomas but it was everything that Newt could think of. 

 

***

 

”This has to work...” Newt muttered to himself while he watched the three other tributes, and Tommy, stand a few meters away from him. Thomas looked exhausted and he was tied against a tree. He had some bad bruises on his cheeks and arms but he didn’t looked that harmed. 

Teresa, Brenda and Jorge has their camp in the middle of the arena, the “glade”, as Newt would call it. Teresa was sitting a bit from the group, she looked sad, angry, ashamed and guilty at the same time. Newt hoped that her fate would end today, thanks to the thing that the sponsors gave him. Newt opened his backpack and pulled out the round, black object. He closed the bag again and slung it over his shoulders.

Newt took a deep breath before he pressed the red button and threw the object away. It landed a few meters away from Brenda and Jorge. They didn’t seem to have noticed it and Newt thanked God for that. Then he slowly started to walk in the forest, towards Thomas. He had only 10 minutes until his doom would come too. When Newt was as close as Thomas as he could be without being noticed. He looked around himself to see if he could find a distraction. 

He saw a big rock and lifted it up. Then Newt threw it away. It landed in the forest maybe 20 meters away from him and Brenda and Jorge seemed to have heard the sound when it landed. They stood up and started to run towards the stone. Teresa didn’t even lift her gaze from the ground.

When Brenda and Jorge was almost in the forest, Newt started to run towards Thomas, towards Tommy. Thomas seemed to have heard his footsteps because he looked up and his eyes filled up with hope. 

 

“ Newt!” He said. 

 

“ Shhh...” Newt whispered. “ Brenda and Jorge will be back soon and we have to get out of here as fast as we can!” Thomas frowned and opened his mouth. 

 

“ Why? You can free me and then we’ll fight against them together!” Newt sighed and looked up in Thomas eyes. 

 

“ The sponsors have me something and it will help me save yo...But it can also kill you,” He said. “ We have like six minutes left!” Newt stared to untie Thomas from the tree. 

 

“ What did they gave you?” Thomas asked. Newt didn’t answer, he only cursed when he realized how strong the rope was siting. “ Newt, What did they gave you?” Newt suddenly stopped. He looked deep into Thomas eyes and sighed. 

 

“ They gave me a small bomb,” He whispered. “ It will go off in a few minutes and I think that the blast will be big so we have to run at least ten meters before we can be safe.” Thomas looked horrified and he started to try to untie himself. Newt started to help him too. It was hard but soon it started to sit a little loose and half of the rope was untied. 

 

“ Brenda and Jorge is coming back...” Thomas suddenly whispered. Newt looked up and saw Brenda and Jorge staring at them. 

 

“ Newt run!” Thomas said. “ Leave me! I can distract them so that they will still be here when the bomb goes off, okay?” Newt shook his head and started to untied the last part of the rope. 

 

“ No,” He said. “ You are coming with me. “ Brenda and Jorge was now running towards them. Thomas was staring at them so he couldn’t see Teresa standing a few meters away from them, listening. 

 

“ Hey T!” Brenda suddenly yelled. Thomas looked at his side to see Teresa standing there, she had a determined look on her face. “ Stop him!” Brenda yelled. Thomas was horrified. Teresa would stop Newt! Maybe hurt him! Maybe even kill him! But what she did next was something unexpected. Thomas could feel the rope fall down and Newt grabbed his arm. 

 

“ COME ON!” He yelled at Thomas and started to help the brunette boy to run. Thomas legs felt like jelly. He watched how Teresa ran towards Jorge and Brenda and pushed them back. Thomas was sure that when had heard them talking about the bomb. But she still made them go closer to the small black box. Thomas saw them fall and then...

 

All he possibly could see was a red and orange fire and black smoke. Newt pushed Thomas in front of him and fell to the ground. Thomas rolled over to the side and coughed. The smoke was thick and it made his vision blurry. But He could still see movements. And except from Newt that was lying in front of him, he could see someone crawling out from the fire. The figure was black from the smoke and was coughing violently but Thomas could still see who it was....

 

It was Teresa. She had saved them and she was still alive!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finished and in the next chapter, it will be the last chapter in the arena! It will be the end fight! And I still haven’t decided if I should kill one of Newt and Thomas? I actually kinda want too ( I am a horrible person ) but in that case I dont know who I should kill off so please comment what you think.
> 
> If I should kill someone, who? If you want me to keep them both alive, write that too!  
> And how do you want the ending to be else? I have a thing I want to write down and no one can change my mind on that! But what do you want to read? What would be a good last chapter in the arena? It is not the last chapter of the story...
> 
> Thank you for reading and and aleays I appreciate kudos and comments! 
> 
> I’ll see you guys in the next chapter!


	28. Hide and seek

Newt had his eyes closed. His ears was ringing and the smoke in the air made him feel nauseous. Every limb in his body hurted and his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Thomas had his eyes closed as well. He was laying a few meters in front of Newt and he felt sore in his legs. The smoke was above their heads and it made their clothes dark and full of grime. 

Thomas was the first one so opened his eyes. All he could see was the darkness and only some silhouettes from the trees. He turned his head back to the spot where he last saw Teresa. All that was there now was darkness. Thomas coughed and looked down at Newt. His usual blond hair was grey and he had curled himself into a ball. Thomas sat up and grind his teeth’s when he felt how sore his body really was. 

 

“ Newt...” He whispered. “ We have to get out of here!” Newt didn’t lift his head up or gave any reaction that he had heard Thomas. 

 

“ Newt come on,” Thomas said and took Newts shoulders and turned the blond boy around. Newts face was black and his breathing was hard and uneven. It sounded like he was suffocating. He opened his deep chocolate brown eyes and looked at Thomas. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas said and he started to get really worried. “ What’s wrong?”

 

” It’s the smoke!” Newt said and his voice was broken. “ I was too close to the bomb.” Thomas swallowed but took a deep breath, his throat tightened when he felt the black air streaming in to his lungs and stood up. He helped Newt stand up and the blond looked horrible. His eyes was wet and red from the smoke and his body was in a thin layer of sweat, just as Thomas skin was. 

 

“ Come on,” Thomas whispered and he took Newts hand. They started to run away from the smoke, towards the forest. Thomas felt dizzy and his whole body hurted. Newt felt nauseous and he wasn’t even fully conscious. His head hurted and his legs was killing him.

When they started to see the silhouettes clearer and when the air was getting fresh again. Newt dropped to the ground.  Thomas but stopped and looked behind him at the blond boy. Newts eyes was closed and his breaths was wet and still uneven. 

 

“ Newt?” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ Go,” Newt said. “ I’ll catch up...” Thomas shook his head. 

 

“ No,” He said. “ We can get back to the water, I’ll carry you.”

 

” I would just slow you down...” Newt whispered and took his hand to his mouth to stop some terrifying coughs escaping his throat. Thomas shook his head and without hesitation, he picked up Newt bridal style. 

 

“ What....?” Newt asked but stopped when Thomas started to run away. 

 

“ We're getting back together, okay?” Thomas said and looked down at Newt.  “ Okay?” Newt nodded but swallowed when he did. His throat felt so dry. ” Okay...” 

 

“ Good!” Thoma said. It took a few minutes for them to get to the forest were the air felt totally clean. Thomas stopped when he come to the lake. He looked down at Newt but panic started to well up him his chest when he saw that the blonds eyes was closed. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas yelled. The blond boy whines but didn’t say anything. His breathing was still as terrible but it had gone weaker and weaker. 

 

“ It’s gonna be okay,” Thomas whispered to Newt and slowly started to walk down in to the water. “ Just breathe.” The water was cold but it was a relive to feel it against his body. Newt gasped when his legs contacted with the water and Thomas could feel him getting tensed. 

 

“ It’s okay,” Thomas whispered and let go of Newt. The blond boy opened his eyes and they seemed much clearer now. It is weird to see how much water really helps! Thomas took a deep breath before doving under the water. He tried to get the dust away from his face and clothes and it seemed to be working. Newt did the same and soon his blond hair was blond again. 

When both of them were clean they dragged them self’s out of from He water and took some deep breaths. Newts breath wasn’t as bad now and they were more calm and even. 

 

“ So....” Thomas started and looked at Newt. “ You got a bomb?” Newt sat up and nodded. 

 

“ Yeah,” He answered. “ That was the thing that saved both you and me...”

 

” And Teresa....” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ What?” Newt asked. 

 

“ Teresa is still alive,” Thomas said. “ I saw her crawling away from the smoke.” Newts body tensed and he bit his lip. 

 

“ Of course she is alive,” He whispered. 

 

“ She did save us...” Thomas said. “ She pushes Brenda and Jorge away closer to the bomb so-“ Thomas suddenly stopped. 

 

“ What?” Newt asked and frowned. 

 

“ What if Brenda and Jorge is still alive as well?” Newts face become pale and he swallowed. 

 

“ They couldn’t have survived!” He whispered. “ I mean....It was a bomb....” Thomas swallowed and looked into Newts deep brown eyes.

 

“ What if they did survived?” Newt stood up and suddenly he looked way more anxious and insecure than he used to look like. 

 

“ We have to go and see if they still are alive!” He said. Thomas couldn’t do anything more than agree. What if they actually had survived as well?

 

” But What should we do about the smoke?” He asked Newt. Newt frowned but got an idea. He took of his jacked and ripped a piece away from it. Then he used that peice to cover his mouth, almost like a gas mask. Thomas followed the blond boy’s example and he ripped away a peice from his own jacked and put it against his mouth. Then they started to walk. 

They held each other’s hands and both of them was scared. What if the bomb was just a waste of time? What if Brend and Jorge was still alive? What if they were coming after Newt and Thomas?

 

” Tommy I’m scared,” Newt whispered. Thomas nodded and smiled.

 

” Me too,” He said.

 

***

 

The closed they got to the “glade” the thicker the smoke became and the harder it got to breathe. But now at least Thomas and Newt could see everything. When the trees disappeared and when they could see fire in front of them, Thomas and Newt knew that they had made it back to the bomb. 

The grass was either black or gone and in the middle of the whole glade was a fire. Trees around was burning and some had fallen down to the ground. It looked like the end of earth had just happened here and Thomas swallowed. How could such a tiny weapon, make a such big damage? 

 

“ They couldn’t have survived this...” Newt whispered. 

 

“ I’m not even sure that Teresa would have done that....” Thomas said. Maybe he had only imagined her being alive? 

 

“ But we should have won in that case,” Newt said and looked up at Thomas. “ Someone is still alive!” Thomas nodded and looked down on the dead grass.  He searched after some song of Brenda or Jorge or Teresa, but he didn’t find any. That was until Newt suddenly yelled and stumbled back. Thomas stopped the blond boy from falling and took his hand. 

 

“ What is it?” He asked. Newt looked terrified and his deep brown eyes was full of tears. 

 

“ In front of us...” He whispered and pointed on something im front of Thomas. Thomas looked down on the grass and started to walk towards the thing that Newt was looking at. When he got close to it, he could see what it was. It was Brenda’s body, or rather said, it was what was left, of Brenda’s body. Her clothes was ripped and her left leg was gone. Her eyes was wide opened and her mouth was full of blood. Both of her ears was gone and her hair was dark and much thinner. Her whole body was soaked in a red liquid and a big gash on her stomach was so deep that Thomas’s swore he could see the grass under her. 

 

“ Welll...” Thoma started. He felt dizzy and nauseous. “ At least we don’t have to worry about her....” He looked back at Newt who looked like he wanted to throw up. 

 

“ Let’s just walk away,” The blond boy whispered and grabbed Thomas hand harder before literally dragging, the brown haired boy away from Brenda’s body. The sight of her wouldn’t get out from their heads for a long time, maybe it would be stuck there for the rest of their life’s? If they got to live. A happy life....

It didn’t took long before they found Jorge’s.....head. Or, they thought that it was his head. It was bloodied and covered in dust but some part of it still looked like Jorge. Unfortunately or fortunately, they never found his body. Maybe it got destroed in the bomb? 

 

“ I think I’m gonna throw up...” Newt whispered when they stared at then bloddied head in front of them. 

 

“ Me too...” Thomas whispered. He couldn’t belive that Teresa would have survived this? “ Lets just get out of here and try to find Teresa...” Newt nodded and quickly turned away. He couldn’t bare to see the disgusting sight in front of them. 

 

“ Where could she be?” Thomas asked. “ She has to have big injuries so how could she already be gone?” 

 

“ Maybe it was just her body you saw?” Newt asked. 

 

“ No, she was moving and like we said before, if she is dead too, then we should have won!” Thomas started to sound desperate and he looked frantically around him. 

 

“ Tommy, calm down!” Newt said and grabbed Thomas arms. Thomas shook his head.

 

” No!” He said. “ We have to get out of this arena, in whatever the cost would be!” 

 

“ Thomas!” Newt yelled and stared into Thomas eyes. “ Don’t say ‘whatever cost’. I promised to save Sonya in whatever cost and look how that went! We can’t do anything in whatever the cost would be. We should just do what we can!” Newt had tears in his eyes and he looked helpless at Thomas. “ Please just.... We are going find her....”

 

” That is not what I’m worried about,” Thomas whispered. “ I’m worried about that we won’t win. That I will loose you....But I will don’t want to kill her....” Newt sighed and looked down on the grass. 

 

“ I want us to win too, Tommy,” He whispered. Thomas smiled and Newt looked up at him again. 

 

“ Newt?” The brown haired boy whispered. 

 

“ Yes?” Newt answered.

 

” I lo-“ Thomas was cut of by Newt pushing him to the ground. 

 

“ Duck!” He yelled. Thomas was confused but let himself fall to the black grass. He didn’t know what was going on and Newts voice had been full of panic. 

 

“ Newt, What?” Thomas didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Newt was laying beside him, his chest was rising fast and his breathing was erratic. And that was when Thomas  saw it. The blond boy had a dagger deep in his left ankle. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas screamed and sat up. He looked around and suddenly he saw what had made Newt so panicked. Teresa was standing a few meters away from them. Her body was black and she had a deep gash in her forehead. But she looked unharmed. One of her hands was stretched out, like she had just thrown something and her other hand wasn’t holding another dagger. She had thrown the knife at Newt! 

 

“ We have to run Tommy!” Newt whispered and sat up as well. Thomas looked back and the first thing he saw wasn’t how much pain Newt seemed to be in. Blood was streaming down from the wound and Newt tried to stop the bleeding by holding his hand against the injury. He had pulled out the dagger. 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ I’m fine!” Newt said and looked up at Teresa who was coming towards them, fast. “ We have to get out of here!” Thomas shook his head and took of his jacket. He pressed the soft material at Newt wound to stop the bleeding and Newt whined. 

 

“ Stop it Tommy!” He said. “ You are just making it hurt more! Thomas quickly let go of the jacket and looked up into Newts eyes. They were full of tears and pain and his jaw was trembling. Thomas was just about to open his mouth when he suddenly felt something hard hit him in his head. He fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. The pain quickly spread in the rest of his head and he moaned. It felt like a rock had hit him! It must have been Teresa who tree the rock!

 

” I can’t belive that I saved you!” Thoma heard Teresas voice and she sounded angry. “ How could I have done that? You blew up my alliance! Literally!” Thomas heard a painful scream coming from Net and he sat up. He couldn’t let her hurt Newt!

Teresa was crouching in front of the blond boy and her eyes was dark. In her hand she was holding the dagger and she  had made a small cut on Newts throat. 

 

“ Get away from him!” Thomas yelled and tried to stand up but he was to dizzy and stumbled backwards. Teresa turned to face him and her eyes was so full of abet that Thomas as afraid that she would slice the blond's throat. 

 

“ I thought that we were having an alliance!” Teresa yelled at him. “ But you left me in the middle of the night! On the ground!” 

 

“ You lied to me!” Thomas whispered and blinked rapidity, he tried to get his vision back in focus. “ You told me that he had killed her! But it was you that had betrayed us!” Teresa’s eyes got even darker for a moment. 

 

“ I did that so we could survive!” She yelled. “ I didn’t care about that blonde bit-“ Newt cut her of by punching her in the face. He crawled back to thomas and grabbed the brown haired boy’s hand. 

 

“ You Okay?” He asked. 

 

“ Just dizzy,” Thomas answered. 

 

“ We can leave now before she gets back up again!” Newt whispered. Teresa seemed to be too shocked to move. 

 

“ No!” Thomas said. “ We have to take this fight. We can’t hide all the time and we are two against one!” Newt looked terrified but he nodded. The wound on his ankle was still bleeding but not as much. He could easily forget about the pain. Thomas could see clear again and he quickly stood up, grabbing the bloodied knife that Teresa he thrown at Newt. Newt got the small knife that he had and Thomas helped him stand up. 

 

“ You hit me?” Teresa seemed to realized what just had happened and she quickly stood up, facing the two boy’s again. “ Did you just fucking hit me!” Thomas could feel Newt tense beside him. 

 

“ You was about to call her a bitch!” The blond boy said. Teresa snorted and dried away some blood on her chin.

 

” I was just telling  the truth and you know it!” She said. “ And you cant prove that I’m wrong! She died as a bitch and you can’t change that!” Thomas tried to stop Newt but it was too late. The blond boy ran passed him and tackled Teresa to the ground. 

Thoma could only stare at everything after that. He couldn’t move, could barely breathe. Everything felt like it was in slow motion but he couldn’t see either of Teresa or Newt. The only He could do was to listen. He heard whines, screams and the sound after the knifes.

It wasn’t until he heard Newt screamed that Thomas finally could move again. He threw himself at Teresa and stabbed he in he arm. He could hear her scream and then he felt an exploding pain in his abdomen. He screamed and tackled Teresa away from her. He rolled to the side and whined. The pain was unbearable and he could feel blood pumping out of the wound. Thomas had his eyes closed and all he could think of was to keep breathing. But suddenly, a blood curling scream entered his head and then the canon went off. 

Everything became quiet. The only sounds was from Thomas whines and his erratic breathing. Thomas didn’t know what he would think. What if Newt was the one that died? What if Teresa had killed him! Thomas slowly opened his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and his eyes met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Newt was still alive. Well, at least he was conscious. 

The blond boy’s body was bruised and bloodied and his breathing was just as erratic as Thomas. Newt looked like he was on the edge of unconscious but Thomas couldn’t help but feel relived. He looked down on the ground and saw Teresa’s body. A knife was deep in her head and her eyes was closed. Thomas looked up at Newt again who had his exes closed. Thomas was just about to say something when the air filled up by a voice. 

 

“ And the winners of the 73:th hunger games is...Isaac Newton and Thomas Edison!” That was all Thomas heard before both him and Newt fell unconscious down on the ground!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! I WROTE THE CHAPTER! And I kept both of them alive...for now....! I am not so proud of this chapter but I am having a really bad day! I hope that you could enjoy reading it even though It was bad.   
> I got a great idea in the last chapter that I could write another ending too. Then you could just decide which one you liked the best! So if I should write an alternative ending, what should it be about? Should Thomas die? Newt die? Both?   
> I will only write the alternative ending in one chapter so choose what you would want to read then! 
> 
> The game is over so the story will soon be over, which I think is sad....
> 
> I named this chapter hide and seek because my favorite song is named hide and seek and the feeling I’ll get while listening to it was the feeling I had while writing this chapter, so that’s why I named it Hide and seek, it’s by amber run so check that song out!
> 
> I always appreciate getting a comment or kudos and thank you so freaking much for reading! 
> 
> I’ll see you in the next chapter! Bye!


	29. Alternative ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk
> 
>  
> 
> This will be sad
> 
>  
> 
> Goood luck

  * Alternative ending 1



 

“That is not what I’m worried about,” Thomas whispered. “ I’m worried about that we won’t win. That I will loose you....But I will don’t want to kill her....” Newt sighed and looked down on the grass. 

 

“ I want us to win too, Tommy,” He whispered. Thomas smiled and Newt looked up at him again. 

 

“ Newt?” The brown haired boy whispered. 

 

“ Yes?” Newt answered.

 

” I lo-“ Thomas was cut of by Newt pushing him to the ground. 

 

“ Duck!” He yelled. Thomas was confused but let himself fall to the black grass. He didn’t know what was going on and Newts voice had been full of panic. 

 

“ Newt, What?” Thomas didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Newt was laying beside him, his chest was rising fast and his breathing was erratic. And that was when Thomas  saw it. The blond boy had a dagger deep in his left ankle. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas screamed and sat up. He looked around and suddenly he saw what had made Newt so panicked. Teresa was standing a few meters away from them. Her body was black and she had a deep gash in her forehead. But she looked unharmed. One of her hands was stretched out, like she had just thrown something and her other hand wasn’t holding another dagger. She had thrown the knife at Newt! 

 

“ We have to run Tommy!” Newt whispered and sat up as well. Thomas looked back and the first thing he saw wasn’t how much pain Newt seemed to be in. Blood was streaming down from the wound and Newt tried to stop the bleeding by holding his hand against the injury. He had pulled out the dagger. 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ I’m fine!” Newt said and looked up at Teresa who was coming towards them, fast. “ We have to get out of here!” Thomas shook his head and took of his jacket. He pressed the soft material at Newt wound to stop the bleeding and Newt whined. 

 

“ Stop it Tommy!” He said. “ You are just making it hurt more! Thomas quickly let go of the jacket and looked up into Newts eyes. They were full of tears and pain and his jaw was trembling. Thomas was just about to open his mouth when he suddenly felt something hard hit him in his head. He fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. The pain quickly spread in the rest of his head and he moaned. It felt like a rock had hit him! It must have been Teresa who tree the rock!

 

” I can’t belive that I saved you!” Thoma heard Teresas voice and she sounded angry. “ How could I have done that? You blew up my alliance! Literally!” Thomas heard a painful scream coming from Net and he sat up. He couldn’t let her hurt Newt!

Teresa was crouching in front of the blond boy and her eyes was dark. In her hand she was holding the dagger and she  had made a small cut on Newts throat. 

 

“ Get away from him!” Thomas yelled and tried to stand up but he was to dizzy and stumbled backwards. Teresa turned to face him and her eyes was so full of abet that Thomas as afraid that she would slice the blond's throat. 

 

“ I thought that we were having an alliance!” Teresa yelled at him. “ But you left me in the middle of the night! On the ground!” 

 

“ You lied to me!” Thomas whispered and blinked rapidity, he tried to get his vision back in focus. “ You told me that he had killed her! But it was you that had betrayed us!” Teresa’s eyes got even darker for a moment. 

 

“ I did that so we could survive!” She yelled. “ I didn’t care about that blonde bit-“ Newt cut her of by punching her in the face. He crawled back to thomas and grabbed the brown haired boy’s hand. 

 

“ You Okay?” He asked. 

 

“ Just dizzy,” Thomas answered. 

 

“ We can leave now before she gets back up again!” Newt whispered. Teresa seemed to be too shocked to move. 

 

“ No!” Thomas said. “ We have to take this fight. We can’t hide all the time and we are two against one!” Newt looked terrified but he nodded. The wound on his ankle was still bleeding but not as much. He could easily forget about the pain. Thomas could see clear again and he quickly stood up, grabbing the bloodied knife that Teresa he thrown at Newt. Newt got the small knife that he had and Thomas helped him stand up. 

 

“ You hit me?” Teresa seemed to realized what just had happened and she quickly stood up, facing the two boy’s again. “ Did you just fucking hit me!” Thomas could feel Newt tense beside him. 

 

“ You was about to call her a bitch!” The blond boy said. Teresa snorted and dried away some blood on her chin.

 

” I was just telling  the truth and you know it!” She said. “ And you cant prove that I’m wrong! She died as a bitch and you can’t change that!” Thomas tried to stop Newt but it was too late. The blond boy ran passed him and tackled Teresa to the

Thomas suddenly he realized that he had to do something! He took a firmer grip on his knife and then he ran into Teresa and tackled her away from Newt. She rolled away on the ground but quickly sat up again. But Thomas was faster than her, he jumped on her and stabbed her in her shoulder. Teresa screamed and tried to get away from Thomas but he was too strong. 

Thomas lifted the knife up again but he hadn’t noticed that Teresa was holding her dagger behind Thomas back. He couldn’t see it. 

 

“ You wanna kill me?” She said and smiled, blood streamed down her moth as she did so.  Thomas didn’t understand why she wasn’t scared? 

 

“ You are going to die!” He said to her. Teresa laughed and grabbed the knife harder. Newt, who was sitting behind Thomas and Teresa had seen the knife. 

 

“ Tommy!” He said in a warning tone. 

 

“ What?” Thomas asked. He knew that he had to stab Teresa but it seemed too cruel. She had actually saved them!

 

” I am not going to die today...” Teresa whispered. “ But you are!” Then everything happened so fast. Teresa took away her hand that was behind Thomas back and stabbed it deep into Thomas chest. He let out a blood curling scream and fell down on the ground. Teresa backed away and suddenly she looked terrified.

Newt who was sitting behind Thomas couldn’t move. His eyes was wide opened and his heart was pounding in his chest. Thomas was lying on his back, his breathing was erratic and blood was pumping out from the wound.

 

” Tommy...” Newt whispered. “ Tommy!” He said that louder this time. Thomas looked up at him with wide eyes before looking down at the wound. 

 

“Newt....” He whispered. Newt yelled and ran towards Thomas. He sat down on the ground in form to of the brown haired boy and took him up to his chest. 

 

“ Thomas it’s okay...” Newt whispered. “ We can still win this, the wound isn’t that bad.” The lie slipped easily out from his mouth. He had always been good in lying. Both to his mom and Sonya. 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered again. His eyes was getting foggy and darker and Newt shook his head.

 

” No!” He said and pressed his hands again tab the wound. “ I told you that we would win! Both of us are going to survive okay?” Thomas slowly shook his head. The world was spinning in front of him and Newts face was slipping in and out of focus. 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered and brought his bloodied hand up to Newts cheek. “ I promised that you would win...”

 

” We are both going to win Tommy!” Newt said and his eyes started to well up with tears. “ Just hold on, okay?” Thomas shook his head. 

 

“ I can’t win...” He whispered. “ It’s too late for me now!” Newts lip trembled and a single tear fell down his cheek. 

 

“ It’s gonna be fine...” Newt whispered. Thomas smiled and wiped the tear away with his thumb. “ I won’t make it...” 

 

“ Don’t day that!” Newt said and pressed his hands harder down at the gaping wound. The blood was still pouring out and Thomas let out a loud gasp. 

 

“ Can you promise me one thing Newt?” Thomas whispered and his hand from Newts cheek fell down on the ground. Newt nodded and more tears fell down giant face. 

 

“ Promise me that you will leave District 12.” Thomas said. “ You can live with my mom, she would be grateful to have you to stay with her....” Newt shook his head and sobbed.

 

” No!” He said. “ We are both going back to district 5. You can meet your mother again!” Thomas shook his head and smiled. 

 

“ Newt?” He whispered .

 

” Yes...” Newt sobbed and finally let go of the wound. It was for no use. He grabbed Thomas bloodied hands with his own bloodied hands and held them tight. “ Promise me that you will live a happy life,” Thoma continued. “ That you will marry someone, have children and grow old. Can you promise me that? And please, leave District 12. Do anything to do it!” Newt nodded and sobbed. 

 

“ I will Tommy...” He whispered. “ I promise that I will!” Thomas smiled and a tear sliders down his cheek too.

 

” I love you Newt...” He whispered. 

 

“ I love you too!” Newt said and took Thomas closer to his chest. “ It’s gonna be alright.... Just close your eyes, okay?” Newt watched how Thomas eyelids slid close. 

 

“ Think of nice things,” Newt whispered. “ Where do you want to be right now?” 

 

“ Here...” Thomas whispered. “ This is just perfect.... Being in the arms of the boy I love, being able to feel his heartbeat.... This is perfect...” Newt kisses Thomas forehead and his teara dropped down on the brown haired boy’s shirt. 

 

“ Remember that Newt...” Thomas whispered and his breathing became heavier and heavier. “ Remember that this is perfect....” Thomas held Thomas’s closed and he rocket him back and forth. 

 

“ Perfect...” The blond boy whispered. “ Perfect, perfect, perfect. This is perfect....” Thomas smiled and took a last deep breath before his body became limp in Newts armes and the canon went off.

Newt sobbed into Thomas shoulder. His body was shaking and he didn’t want to belive what had just happened. It had to be a nightmare! He needed to wake up! But what came next, was just worse.

 

” And the winner of the 73:th hunger games is...Teresa Agnes and Isaac Newton.” Newt couldn’t hold his feelings in anymore. Tears started to stream down his face and the calm sobs became hard and broken. Soon he was screaming but the scream was muffled in Thomas body. 

 

“ THIS IS NOT PERFECT!” Newt yelled. “ THIS IS NOT PERFECT!” He held Thomas body close, he didn’t cared that’s his shirt started to turn red, all he wanted was for Thoma for come back.

 

” You can’t leave me like that!” Newt yelled. “ You can’t leave me like this! Not so close! We where going to win! I loved you! I thought that you loved me too!” 

 

Suddenly Neqt felt someone grab his shoulder and pulling him back from Thomas’s body. It was probably  guard but Newt didn’t care. He was still screaming and tried to get back to the brown haired boy he loved. 

 

“ LET GO OF ME!” He yelled and tried to fight of the guard but he was too weak. He got further and further away from the brunette and Newt wanted to die, right there and right then. 

 

“ THIS IS NOT PERFECT!”

 

*** 

 

Alternative ending 2

 

“That is not what I’m worried about,” Thomas whispered. “ I’m worried about that we won’t win. That I will loose you....But I will don’t want to kill her....” Newt sighed and looked down on the grass. 

 

“ I want us to win too, Tommy,” He whispered. Thomas smiled and Newt looked up at him again. 

 

“ Newt?” The brown haired boy whispered. 

 

“ Yes?” Newt answered.

 

” I lo-“ Thomas was cut of by Newt pushing him to the ground. 

 

“ Duck!” He yelled. Thomas was confused but let himself fall to the black grass. He didn’t know what was going on and Newts voice had been full of panic. 

 

“ Newt, What?” Thomas didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Newt was laying beside him, his chest was rising fast and his breathing was erratic. And that was when Thomas  saw it. The blond boy had a dagger deep in his left ankle. 

 

“ Newt!” Thomas screamed and sat up. He looked around and suddenly he saw what had made Newt so panicked. Teresa was standing a few meters away from them. Her body was black and she had a deep gash in her forehead. But she looked unharmed. One of her hands was stretched out, like she had just thrown something and her other hand wasn’t holding another dagger. She had thrown the knife at Newt! 

 

“ We have to run Tommy!” Newt whispered and sat up as well. Thomas looked back and the first thing he saw wasn’t how much pain Newt seemed to be in. Blood was streaming down from the wound and Newt tried to stop the bleeding by holding his hand against the injury. He had pulled out the dagger. 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered. 

 

“ I’m fine!” Newt said and looked up at Teresa who was coming towards them, fast. “ We have to get out of here!” Thomas shook his head and took of his jacket. He pressed the soft material at Newt wound to stop the bleeding and Newt whined. 

 

“ Stop it Tommy!” He said. “ You are just making it hurt more! Thomas quickly let go of the jacket and looked up into Newts eyes. They were full of tears and pain and his jaw was trembling. Thomas was just about to open his mouth when he suddenly felt something hard hit him in his head. He fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. The pain quickly spread in the rest of his head and he moaned. It felt like a rock had hit him! It must have been Teresa who tree the rock!

 

” I can’t belive that I saved you!” Thoma heard Teresas voice and she sounded angry. “ How could I have done that? You blew up my alliance! Literally!” Thomas heard a painful scream coming from Net and he sat up. He couldn’t let her hurt Newt!

Teresa was crouching in front of the blond boy and her eyes was dark. In her hand she was holding the dagger and she  had made a small cut on Newts throat. 

 

“ Get away from him!” Thomas yelled and tried to stand up but he was to dizzy and stumbled backwards. Teresa turned to face him and her eyes was so full of abet that Thomas as afraid that she would slice the blond's throat. 

 

“ I thought that we were having an alliance!” Teresa yelled at him. “ But you left me in the middle of the night! On the ground!” 

 

“ You lied to me!” Thomas whispered and blinked rapidity, he tried to get his vision back in focus. “ You told me that he had killed her! But it was you that had betrayed us!” Teresa’s eyes got even darker for a moment. 

 

“ I did that so we could survive!” She yelled. “ I didn’t care about that blonde bit-“ Newt cut her of by punching her in the face. He crawled back to thomas and grabbed the brown haired boy’s hand. 

 

“ You Okay?” He asked. 

 

“ Just dizzy,” Thomas answered. 

 

“ We can leave now before she gets back up again!” Newt whispered. Teresa seemed to be too shocked to move. 

 

“ No!” Thomas said. “ We have to take this fight. We can’t hide all the time and we are two against one!” Newt looked terrified but he nodded. The wound on his ankle was still bleeding but not as much. He could easily forget about the pain. Thomas could see clear again and he quickly stood up, grabbing the bloodied knife that Teresa he thrown at Newt. Newt got the small knife that he had and Thomas helped him stand up. 

 

“ You hit me?” Teresa seemed to realized what just had happened and she quickly stood up, facing the two boy’s again. “ Did you just fucking hit me!” Thomas could feel Newt tense beside him. 

 

“ You was about to call her a bitch!” The blond boy said. Teresa snorted and dried away some blood on her chin.

 

” I was just telling  the truth and you know it!” She said. “ And you cant prove that I’m wrong! She died as a bitch and you can’t change that!” Thomas tried to stop Newt but it was too late. The blond boy ran passed him and tackled Teresa to the ground. He hit her in her face and she started to bleed.

 

”You son of a bith!” She yelled and punched Newt in his jaw. Pain exploded in Newts face but he didn’t care. He took out his small knife and started to push it towards Teresa. 

Thomas only stood a few meters away and stared at the scene in front of him. He didn’t know who was who ofr who’s blood it was. All he knew what that he couldn’t move, his feet was locket in the ground.

 

Newt stabbed Teresa in her shoulder and she screamed. She took up her dagger and sliced Newts forehead. He yelped and frowned when he felt the crimson liquids stream down his face. 

 

“ You got any last words honey?” Teresa said in an awful tone. 

 

“ No,” Newt said. “ Do you?” Teresa laughed an evil laugh and stared into Newts eyes. 

 

“ I will have them prepared on the day I will die on...” She whispered. Newt grabbed his knife harder and stared in Teresa’s eyes. 

 

“ I guess that you have them prepared now!” Without hesitation, Newt stabbed Teresa in her neck. She wasn’t prepared for that and gasped when blood started to flow out. Her body started to spasm and she let out a low gagging noise that made Newt feel nauseous.

 

” You little bith...” Teresa croaked our and spitted our blood on Newts face. “ I guess that...I-it will bee your last words today too...” Blood was streaming down her face and she was gasping for air but Newt could clearly hear that sentence. He couldn’t even think of whatnot it ment before Teresa rosed her knife and stabbed it I his chest. Newt tensed. Teresa pulled out the knife and stabbed him again, this time in his throat. She was just about to rise the knife again when, her body started to spasm so bad that she fell down on the ground.

It looked like she was having a seizure anencephaly blood was pumping out from the wound. It didn’t took long before her dark eyes became lifeless. 

 

Thomas stared at Teresa’s still body. Her lifeless eyes was directed at him and he almost thought that she looked thankful. 

 

“ T-Tommy...” Net croaked out. Thomas looked at Newt. The blond boy was bleeding both in his chests and cheek and his lips wasn’t covered in blood as well. “ Tommy...” 

Thomas could walk again. He ran towards Newt and st down beside him. He picked up the boy bridal style and held him close against his chest.

 

” Newt hold on!” He said and looked down at Newts wounds. Theresa was dead! Their names should be calle four! They should win! 

 

“ Why haven’t they calle Doug our name yet?” Thomas said and he started to panic. Newt was suffocating in front of him and he couldn’t do a damn thing. 

 

“ Because we haven’t won!” Newt croaked out and blood started to stream down his mouth. “ They know that I haven’t made it!” 

 

“ But you are alive Newt!” Thomas said and he felt a lump started to form in his throat. 

 

“ Not for long...” Newt whispered. His body started to shake and Thomas shook his head. 

 

“ Hold on Newt!” He whispered. The blond boy closed his eyes and whined. 

 

“ Tommy...” He whispered. “ I love you.” 

 

“ I love you too Newt...” Thomas whispered and he held Newts body closer to his chest. “ But please, keep breathing!” Newt shook his head. 

 

“ I can’t...” He whispered!” 

 

“ Does it hurts too much?” Thomas whispered and kissed Newts forehead. The blon boys shook his head. 

 

“ That’s the weird part...” He whispered. “ It doesn’t hurt at all....” Thomas felt a tear slide down his cheek but he didn’t care to wipe it away. 

 

“ I’m sorry...” He whispered. “ I’m so fucking sorry!” Newt smiled and let out a strangled breath. 

 

“ Don’t be...” He whispered. “ It’s okay....” Thomas felt Newts last shallow breath against his neck before the blond boy went limp. 

 

“ No...” Thomas whispered. He looked down in Newts broken face. Hiseyes was open but they were lifeless. Thomas heard the canon go off and he sobbed. 

 

“ No no no! We won Newt! It was only the two of us left! We won! COME ON NEWT! WE WON!” Thomas screamed with tears flowing down his face! 

 

“ COME ON! WE WON!” 

 

“ And the winners of the 73:th hunger games is Thomas Edison.....” It should have been another name there. It was two winners this year, not ONE!

 

” HE WON TOO!” Thomas yelled. “ I PROMISED THAT HE WOULD WIN! CALL OUT HIS NAME TOO!” Thomas yelled.

 

“ COME ON! HE WON TOO!” Thomas voice broke and he fell down on his knees and cried! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I wrote this......Please don’t hate me!
> 
> I had trouble writing this because I think that it is hard writing sad scenes, but I listened to sad music and watched Newts death scene (It took an hour to watch it because I had to pause it every second) to get inspiration and I think that it worked.
> 
> Which one was the saddest? Did you cried to some of them? What did you thought while reading them?
> 
> I will continue to write on the actual story now so this was all that would come out of the alternative endings and I hoped that i did a good job! My English is terrible and my grammar is probably even worse! 
> 
> I always appreciate comments and kudos and I’ll see you in the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

I Thomas woke up with a loud gasp. His head was pounding and he felt soo tired. The first thing he saw was a white roof. A  bright lamp was hanging on the ceiling and Thomas had to blink a couple of times to get used to the light. The second thing he noticed was that the whole freaking room was white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. The curtains was white and the chair beside the window was white. The bed he was lying on was white and so was the sheets.

Thomss looked beside him and he frowned when he saw different kinds of machines. One heart monitor was beeping beside him, showing his steady heart beats. A few tubes was connected to other machines in to Thomas arms and Thomas felt trapped. 

“ Hello!” He yelled. “ Can anybody hear me?” As fast as he said those words, the white door opened and two persons came in. It was a doctor and Finn, Thomas and Teresa’s instructor. 

 

“ Thomas!” Finn said when he saw the brown haired boy sitting on the bed. “ I see that you won!” 

 

“ What happened?” Thomas asked. “ Where is Newt? Where and i?” Thoma shad to know these answers. Was Newt okay? 

 

“ Calm down,” Finn said. “ You are in a hospital.” Evrerything clicked for Thomas. Of course he was in a hospital. “ What is wrong with me then?” 

 

“ Nothing is wrong with you,” The doctor spoke up. “ You had a concussion but that healed itself pretty easy and fast, you have a pretty deep wound in your stomach but we could patch that up and it isn’t going to heal. Just don’t put so much pressure on it.” 

 

“ Where is Newt?” Thomas asked. “ Is he okay?” 

 

“ Newton is fine,” The doctor said. “ He is also in this hospital but hasn’t woken up yet.” 

 

“ What happened to him?” Thomas asked.

 

” Damn kid,” The doctor said. “ You are asking a lot of questions. “

 

” That’s kinda his thing,” Finns said. The doctor chuckled and took up a notepad. He looked through some papers before looking up at Thomas again. 

 

“ Your friend, Newton...”

 

“ Newt!” Thomas said. “ Call him Newt.” 

 

“ Okay,” The doctor said. “ He had also a concussion but that had healed just like yours. He had a deep wound in his wrist but we could patch that up as well. The only problem he has is his left ankle.” 

 

“ What happened to that?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ He has gotten a stab wound that went through the bone and then he had put too much pressure in it. The result was a fracture and the bone in his leg from the ankle to his knee, split in half...” Thomas didn’t know what to say. The bone had split in half!

 

” So...what will happen to him?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ We could heal the stab wound but the leg will never really be the same,” The doctor said. “ He will have a leg brace that will help him to walk but he will still have a pretty bad limp...” Thomas swallowed. He should have helped Newt when he fought against Teresa. If he had done that, maybe Newt would be able to walk normal now...

 

 (A/N I imagine that the leg brace looks kinda  like this, you can go back to read the story now... Sorry that I disturbed)

 

 

 “ So Thomas,” Finn said. “ You won....” Thomas suddenly realized that Finn was right. He had won the hunger games, he and Newt had actually won!

 

” Yeah...” He said. “ I did!” 

 

“ I could never guess that you would win,” Finn said. “ Teresa could win but you...That is something that I never could guess,” Thomas suddenly felt anger inside when he heard Teresa’s name. 

 

“ I cant belive that she survived for so long,” He muttered. 

 

“ If it wasn’t for her you and Mewt would be dead right now,” Finn said. “ It was her that had pushed Brenda and Jorge back to the bomb, right?”

 

” but she said to us that she regretted that she had saved us!” Thomas said.

 

” I still liked her,” Finn said. “ But whatever, she is dead right now. Come on doc, let’s give the boy some rest and you can look and see if the Blondie is awake.” 

 

“ Can I see Newt?” Thomas asked. The doctor turned to him and frowned. 

 

“ He is probably still unconscious,” He said. 

 

“ I don’t care, I still want to see him!” Thomas said. The doctor looked pretty confused but finally, he nodded. “ Okay, you can see him but you probably have to change clothes first. They are lying on the chair in the bathroom,” That was all he said before both him and Finn left the room. 

Thomas looked down at the tubes connected in his arms and he quickly pulled them out. Then he walked in to his bathroom and looked at the white chair. The clothes he changed to was a light blue shirt and black pants. Then some black boots. The wound on his stomach had a bandage to cover it but Thomas could still feel the pain. He wondered how much pain Newt probably was in. Thomas had only gotten a stab wound, Newts freaking leg had broken down. 

 

 After Thomas had changed he walked out from his room, into a long hallway. Finn was waiting outside and he wasn’t reading a magazine.

 

” He is on plan 5, section A, room 250,” he said, not even looking up at Thomas. 

 

“ Thank you,” the brown  haired boy said and started to walk towards the elevators. He pressed the button to the fifth floor and it didn’t newt took a long time at all for him to stand in from the of the room with the mark ‘250’ on.

He slowly newt pressed down the handle and swung the door open. Inside he saw the doctor that had just been in his room sitting on a chair. Newt was sitting on the bed, he wasn’t full dressed anybody the man was talking to him. Newts back was towards Thomas so Thomas couldn’t see Newts face (Or his legs) so Thomas hoped that he wasn’t disturbing anything. 

 

“ Newt?” He slowly said. The blond boy turned around and when his eyes met Thomas, his whole face lit up. 

 

“ Tommy!” He yelled. Newt was wearing a white shirt and brown pants. When he stood up Thomas felt his heart stop for a few seconds. Newts left leg was hold up by a black and mechanical leg bracelet. It was from his shin to his knee and it didn’t really look like an unpainful thing to have. Newts smile disappeared when he yawn Thomas staring at his leg. 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered and walked closer to the blond boy. Newt looked down on the floor and his cheeks heated up. Thomas probably thought that he was ugly, who would want a boy with a leg that wasn’t working.

 

”’I’ll give you two some privacy,” The doctor said and quickly left the room. Thomas sat down on the bed beside Newt and grabbed his hand. 

 

“ Just tell me the truth,” Newt whispered. “ Just tell me that you don’t want to be with me because of my leg...” Thomas gasped. How could Newt even say so?

 

” Newt!” He said. “ I love you. If your leg work or not doesn’t matter. I will always love you!” Newt looked up at Thoma and his eyes filled up with tears. 

 

“ Thank you!” He said. “ I love you too!” Thomas smiled and kissed Newts cheek. 

 

“Can you belive it?” He asked.

 

” What?” Newt whispered. 

 

“ Can you belive that we actually won the game!” Newt shook his head. “ I still can’t belive it..” He whispered. Thomas closed his eyes and pulled Newt closer.

 

They had won. 22 people was dead but they had won! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short but I didn’t really had any inspiration while writing it. The thing with Newts leg I wanted him to have a limp, just like he has in the books so I did make him have one.
> 
> And the picture of the leg brace is from a serie called the 100, the one who is wearing the leg bracelet there is called Raven Reyes and it is a good serie so you should try to watch it!
> 
> What did you think about this chapter? In the next chapter they will be interviewed about the games so what do you want then interviewer to ask? What do you want to happen? Write everything you think down in the comments!
> 
> I always appreciate kudos and a comment and I’ll see you in the next chapter! :)


	31. The interviews-after The game

Thomas looked at himself and Newt in the mirror. They were standing next to each other’s and was wearing almost the exact same clothes. The only different was that Newts west was golden, and Thomas west was dark. Their pants was white and their shorts was white. It almost looked like their body’s was shining from all the white. The only different except from the west was Newts leg bracelet that was black and grey. 

The interview would start in a few minutes and both Thomas and Newt didn’t want to be interviewed. It had been only a few days since the game had ended and neither Thomas or Newt had recovered. Both of them was still in chock and Thomas had been feeling so many things these days. He was sad, exhausted, he felt guilty and numb. 22 teenagers had died and it felt for Thomas  that it was his fault that they were all dead. 

Newt had been more numb. He had been more quiet and always had that look in his eyes that showed how upset he really was.

It felt like Thomas hadn’t smiled in years. 

 

“ Do you think that we can do this?” Newt suddenly asked. Thomas looked at him and swallowed. 

 

“ I hope that we can make it!” He said. Newt nodded and looked down on the ground. “ I mean, Caesar Flickerman is nice, he will take it easy on us...” 

 

“ I hope that you’re right...” Newt said. They heard how the stage outside of their small room started to sound. People from the Capitol was cheering and clapping their hands while Caesars theme song played in the background. Newt and Thomas looked up at the big tv screen. Soon they would have to walk out on that stage. 

 

“ Hey Hey Hey!” They could heat Caesars voice and the audience silenced. “ Today is a very special day for us. It has been five days since the two of our favorite tributes won this game and today we are going to talk to them!” Newt glanced at Thomas and Thomas swallowed. 

 

“ So...here we got them!” Caesar yelled. “ Thomas Edison and Isaac Newton!” Newt and Thomas took a deep breath before entering the stage, the big white lamps blinded them for a second before they could see the people from the capitol in front of them. 

 

 “ Thomas, Newt!” Caesar said and shook their hands. “ I am so happy to be the first one to interview you!” Thomas forced a smile and nodded. 

 

“ We are honored to be interviewed by you!” He said. Finn had told him to still keep the act from the first interview in this one too. He had to be grateful for surviving with Newt!

 

” Take a seat!” Caesar said and pointed at the three red chairs in the middle of the stage. He sat down on the one to the left and Newt and Thomas sat down beside each other’s. The audience was still cheering and smashing their hands together but they stopped when Caesar started to talk.

 

” So,” He said. “ You won the 73:th hunger games. How does it feel?” Thomas and Newt looked at each other’s. They wanted to tell him the truth. That it felt terrible and that the guilt overwhelmed them day after day. But they had to act happy, they had to smile at the camera. 

 

“ It feels fantastic!” Newt said. “ I could never had thought that Tommy and I would be one of the winners!” 

 

“ I agree with him!” Thomas said. “ This feels like a dream coming true!” The lie slipped easily off his lips and the smile was still on his face. 

 

“ I can’t think of another answer then them !” Caesar said and laughed with the audience. Thomas couldn’t see the funny in that but he laughed too. 

 

“ Now,” Caesar said. “ Lets talk a bit serious. When you two where in that arena. Not everything was good. People sacrificed themself to keep you two safe and I know that all of your allies died in a horrific way. How do you feel about that?” Thomas didn’t know what to say. Newt had tensed up and Thomas could think of what was going on inside the blonds head right now. Most of his thoughts had to be around Sonya. 

 

“ It is terrible that so many people that we got to know is dead!” Thomas finally said. “ I don’t know what we could do to make up to the tributes families but we want to say that we are so sorry...” Thomas voice broke at the end and the audience was looking almost as devastated as Thomas felt. 

 

“ And you Newt?” Caesar asked. “ I know that you lost someone very special to you too? Your sister, Sonya!” Newt swallowed and Thomas took his hand. 

 

“ I-I,” Newt didn’t know what to say. Caesar semmed to understand that and he tried to help him.

 

” How did you feel when she threw herself in front of you and saved you from the knife?” 

 

“ I was terrified...” Newt whispered. “ She was everything I had and when she got that knife...in her chest. Everything just broke...” Newts voice cracked and he looked down on the ground. The audience ‘aw:ed’ and Caesar nodded understanding.

 

” I can understand your pain...” He whispered. Thomas knew that he was lying. Newts only family member had died and Caesar couldn’t possibly have known how that could feel. Thomas didn’t even know how it would feel. 

 

“ And you Thomas!” Caesar said.” How did you feel when Minho Park, one of your allies sacrificed himself for you?” Thomas swallowed. He felt so guilty because of that. 

 

“ I feel guilty,” He said. “ He shouldn’t have died because of me. No one should have died because of me. He was a friend and I truly want him to come back.” Thoes words were real. Thomas missed Minho. He had helped Thomas to survive. He had helped Newt go through the changing. And what did he got back? Getting killed by a poisonous fog! 

 

“ I understand...” Caesar said. “It has been a few days since the games ended but I think that all of us are a bit chocked of how you are recovering! You had some big injuries at the end?” Thomas nodded and glanced down at Newts leg brace. 

 

“ I have a stab wound in the stomach but that is healing and doesn’t hurt that much anymore,” Thomas said. Caesar nodded and the audience gasped. 

 

“ And you Newt?” He said. “ I think that we all here can see how the ending impacted your body. Tell me, what had happened to the leg again?” Newt swallowed and took a better grip on Thomas hand. 

 

“ The ankle was fractured and the bone had split in the middle,” His voice was quiet and Thomas couldn’t blame him. It still hurted for Newt to know that he never would walk properly again. The audience gasped and some of them said things about “Quit the game, this is how it will impact the children!” 

Caesar shushed the capitol people and turned his attention back at Newt and Thomas. 

 

“ Okay,” He said. “ I have to admit that you are the best people that has ever won the game. I think that I have to say that most of the people in her, ship you! So I wanted to ask about your relationship in the game? How was it and how did it felt? All we people here have seen your bad and good things? Tell us?” Thomas glanced at Newt and he got surprised when he saw a genuine smile on the blond boy she lips. 

 

“ Well, we met when we were training for the games,” Newt said. “ Thomas...And Teresa came up to us and started talking. Tommy here, asked for an alliance and I said that I wanted to think about it but my sister, Sonya agreed to do it. And she knows that I would follow her anywhere.” Thomas smiled at the fresh memory. He still remembered every single thing they had said. 

 

“ When the game begin we had a pretty good time together. At least that was until Sonya..got killed...and Teresa lies, saying that it wasn’t me who had killed her,” Newt continued. “ Our alliance split up and that is all I really remembered. I was unconscious in four days after that.” Thomas felt so guiltily. It was his fault that Newt had been stung and that Sonya was dead. It was Thomas who wanted the alliance! With that shocking Teresa!

 

” When you were unconscious, I met Minho and we begin our alliance,” Thomas said. “ When you woke up it felt like the best thing had ever happened to me. I am still so glad that you survived!” Newt smiled at Thomas. 

 

 “ You have have your upsides and down in the arena,” Caesar said. “ But What we all in here can constitute is that you is the best couple that has ever walked out from the game!” The audience agreed and some started to clap their hands again. 

 

“ I think that our time Is up there newt and Thomas but this has been such a pleasure!” Caesar said and stood up. Newt and Thomas followed him and shook his hand again. 

 

“ Thank you again!” Caesar said. 

 

“ Thank you!” Thomas said. 

 

“ Give them a big applause!” Caesar yelled when Thomas and Newt started to walk out, newt held in Thomas arm while he slowly limped our of the stage. They could here the capitol people cheer and clap their hands hard after them. But it was only one thought that was held in Thomas mind when he stepped out from that stage and That thought was ‘He truly did love Newt!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the late chapter but this week has been a busy week. Today in school we was hiking in the forest and two students disappeared... I don’t know if our teachers find them but i hope that they did!
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I think that the next chapter will be the last one! I am so happy for all the people that still is reading this book and I truly appreciate the kudos and comments! 
> 
> I don’t know what to write in the next chapter so if you have any ideas, write it down in the commengs’ 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I’ll see you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Bye :)


	32. Going back home

 

Thomas looked at Newt. They were sitting in Thomas room and they were waiting for the train that would take them to Thomas District, District 5. 

Newt was looking down on the ground. He had been down the whole day and Thomas kept on asking him what was wrong but the blond boy wouldn’t answer  him. 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas said again. Newt looked up but his thoughts seemed to be in a whole other place. “ Please just tell me what’s wrong!” Newt looked at Thomas and swallowed. 

 

“ Nothing is wrong,” He mumbled. Thomas sighed and looked, worried at Newt. 

 

“ You have looked sad and anxious the whole day!” He said. “ Please just tell me what’s bothering you....” 

 

“ I just miss my home...” Newt whispered and his voice broke. Tears started to form in his eyes and he looked directly at Thomas. “ I miss how it was for a month ago. When me and Sonya lived in District 12! When it was only her and me. That was the time when I hadn’t the burden of killing people, when my life was at least a little bit happy!” Newt has raised his voice and stood up. His chest was rising fast and he was shaking where he stood in front of Thomas. “ I want to go home...” After that simple sentence, Newt broke down completely. He fell down on his knees and sobbed into his hands. 

Thomas sat down beside Newt and hugged him. Newt grabbed Thomas shirt and held him close to himself. The tears that was streaming down Newts face was soaking Thomas shirt but he didn’t care. Newt needed him right now. 

 

“ I know Newt...” Thomas whispered. “ But we will start a new home. A home where both of us can live, we can get married, have kids, all that. We will be a normal family?” Thomas held his hand at in Newts cheek and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

 

” But in that case our children will always have a chance to get picked in the reaping...” Newt whispered. “ I don’t want our kids to be in the arena...” 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas whispered. “ They do have a chance to get picked but that is a long time forward. At least 12 years from now...” Newt closes his eyes and smiled. He thought about having kids with Thomas, marry him, live with him, die with him. 

 

“ I love you Tommy...” He whispered. Thomas smiled and wiped Newt steaks away with his thumb. 

 

“ I love you too...” He whispered and kissed the blindness boy. Newt kissed him back. 

 

“ And I know that you can’t forgive yourself that Sonya died...” Thomas whispered when they pulled away from each other’s. “ But I will never blame you and I know that neither would she. I can’t forgive myself that I let Minho die, or that I broke the alliance because of Teresa... Thos weeks have been terrible but we can get through the aftermath. We can do it together, okay?” Newt nodded and smiled.

 

” You’re right,” He whispered. “ We both is pretty shucked up in our heads right now. But we can live with it... I’m so glad I have you Tommy!” Thomas smiled and kissed Newt again. He was indeed so happy that Newt and him was still alive, after all the things that had happened inside of the arena....

 

***

 

Thomas looked out from the window. The green landscape was disappearing more and more and soon the grey would take over.

the train was shaking a bit but it was a steady ride. 

 

“ Newt, look out!” Thomas said and pointed at something on the other side. Newt looked out and gasped when he saw the bird flying sideways the train. It was white and gray and it’s eyes seemed to sparkle, almost like fire. It was a mockingjay. In district 12, they had always looked at the mockingjays as a sign of freedom. Newt loved watching them fly when he was youngrr. 

 

“ Dou you see what it is for a bird?” Thomas asked him. Newt nodded. 

 

“ It is a mockingjay...” Newt whispered and smiled at the memory’s from his childhood. “ When I was younger, we called them ‘the liberty birds’’ Thomas smiled at Newt and grabbed his hands. 

 

“ We will have a great time in District 5,” Thomas said. Newt looked at him and smiled. But then he suddenly seemed to remember something and he frowned.

 

” Your mother is there?” He asked. Thomas nodded. 

 

“ Yeah,” He answered. “ Why do you asked?” 

 

“ You haven’t talked about if your happy about seing her. You only talked about how happy you and me would have it...” Newt whispered. 

 

“ I love my mom but-“ Thomas cut himself off. He didn’t know what to say. “ I just think that Igbo i got to choose between you and my mother...I would choose you!” Newt smiled at Thomas.

 

” I would choose you over-“ Newt stopped and his smile faded. He didn’t have anyone to choose instead of Thomas. No family, no friends, no other relative in Panem at least. Thomas seemed to have realized what Newt was thinking.

 

” Newt...” He whispered. “ Don’t think like that!” Newt looked at him with eyes that wasn’t full of sadness or brokenness. They sparkled. 

 

“ It is great that I only have you...” He said. “ I don’t have to decide which one that should live. I don’t have to decide where I should be. If I only have you...I only have one I need to love.” Newt smiled but Thomas still couldn’t see why Newt was so happy. 

 

“ Newt...I don’t get it...” He whispered. 

 

“ I only have to love you Tommy...” Newt whispered. “ I don’t Newt have to love anyone else!” Thomas suddenly realized what newt was talking about. He was afraid of letting everyone he lived down, he was afraid of loosing them, hurting them. The less people he loved, the less he was fraud of hurting people he loved. Thomas found it very sad, but he also found it great. 

 

“ I love you too, Newtie...” Thomas said. Newt smiled up at him. 

 

“ What is your mother’s name?” 

 

“ Her name is Lara,” Thomas said. “ Lara Edison...”

 

” I cant wait to meet her...” Newt whispered. Thomas smiled and kissed Newts forehead. “ I hope that we will be home soon...” He said and closed his honey brown eyes. Newt was sitting beside him and they decided that it would be a good time to sleep. 

 

***

 

They were in District 5. It felt like everything was blurry. First leaving the train, then into the car, then driving to the mayors house, then entering the room. 

 

Thomas realized what was really happening when the peace guards left the room. Thomas were sitting in the large room with a couch, a bed and many tables. Newt was in another room. They would meet each other again in a few hours. 

Thomas realized that he would soon stand on the same stage that he and Teresa had stood on when the reaping was. 

 

“ I can’t belive it...” He whispered to himself. So many people had died and sacrificed themself to let Newt and Thomas win? And for what cost? Sure, they got money, they got safety. But they still wasn’t happy. Thomas hadn’t really thought about this since the game had ended and now it just overwhelmed him. 

He had killed people, peopled had tried to kill him. What if they had succeed? What if Thomas could Ben dead right now? What if Newt would be dead right now? 

Thomas couldn’t imagine that. Tears was burning in his eyes and he let them fall. It was no one he would hide them from. He had to let everything he felt out before coming home. He felt lost, lonely and sad. A month ago he could never imagined winning the game, or met the love of his life, or feeling this upset over children that he didn’t even know that was dead now. A month ago they were all alive...

 

***

 

Thomas looked out on the black stage outside of the mayors building. In a few seconds he would go out there, meet Newt again and then they would give a speak about the game. Thomas knew what the other tributes used to say; It was an amazing little trip, I am so glad that I survived, It was a great time, I can’t explain how happy I am:

Thomas hated that. They were just as broken as he and Newt felt right now and nothing could change that. At least Thomas was happy to have Newt with him. 

The mayor from district 5 stood on the stage and he was talking. Thomas couldn’t hear him but he guessed that he talked about the games, the arena and how proud District 5 and 12 should be. Thomas guessed that the other 10 district would only be devastated. Their tributes, children, siblings was dead. And it was all Thomas and Newts fault. 

 

“ Mr Edison!” One of the guards that stood beside Thomas suddenly spoke up. “ It’s time to go out on the stage.” Thomas nodded and took a deep breath. The guard pulled down the handle and opened the door for Thomas. 

The brown haired boy closed his eyes for a second when the sun shone down at him. When Thomas opened his eyes again, he saw his home. The people, his friends, his classmates. Thomas slowly took a step forward and he couldn’t help to feel happy. He was finally back in District 5 again. 

When he looked at the left, Thomas saw his mother standing there, right in the middle of the crowd. She had tears streaming down her face and she was smiling the brightest smile that Thomas had even seen. 

 

“ And here we have the winner!” The mayor suddenly said, breaking Thomas away from his thoughts. “ Thomas Edison  and Isaac Newton!” Thomas looked on the other side of the stage and saw Newt limping there. His eyes was wide opened and his cheeks was red from all the attention. The people had started to cheer and they smasched their hands together.

Thomas kept on staring at Newt. The sun shone down in the boy’s blond hair and it made it look like golden. The deep chocolate brown eyes sparkled and he didn’t looked that broken anymore. 

 

“ I really hope that you will give them a great welcome home,” The mayor has continued to sleek but Thomas didn’t heard him that loud anymore. “ Thomas, you were the tribute from this district. What do you want to say about the 73:th hunger gamed?” The mayor gave the microphone to Thomas but Thomas didn’t know what to say. 

 

“ Uh...I...uhm...” He tried to think of a thing to say but his mind was too busy staring at the golden haired beauty beside him. “ I don’t have anything to say about the game,” Thomas finally said. “ It was...It was...Terrifying...but I am happy that I am here. That I’m still alive.” Thomas didn’t know where these words came from. He was supposed to tell them how awful it was and that he was ashamed of being alive, why did he said the exact opposite?

 

” I see,” The mayor said. “But now you will go and reaunite with your families. Give them a big welcome!” The District started cheering again and Thomas stepped closer to Newt. He grabbed the boy’s hand and when Newt looked up at him he saw that a small smile had formed on his lips. 

 

“ We are okay....” Newt said. Thomas smiled and lifted his and Newts hand up in the air. The crowd started to cheer more and Thomas thought that they never would stop. 

But when they did, Thomas and Newt started to go down from the stage. They were still holding each other’s hands. People congratulated them, smiled at them, cheered at them. But Thomas stopped walking when he saw his mother. She was standing in the middle of everything and she looked so happy. Her brown eyes was full of tears and she looked absolutely beautiful. 

Thomas let go of Newts hand and started to run towards his mom. He pushed himself through the crowded streets and when he finally reached her, he hugged her. She hugged him hard back and tears was forming in her sons eyes. 

 

“ My little Tom Tom...” She whispered and kissed his cheek. “ I never thought that I would see you again!” Thomas smiled and hugged his mom harder. 

 

“ I promised that I would see you later,” He whispered. “ And I kept it. I kept it....” Silent tears started to stream down his face and they soaked his mother’s shoulder but neither of them cared. 

 

“ I have missed you so much mom,” Thomas said. “ So much...” 

 

“ I’ve missed you too,” His mother whispered. When she looked behind her son she saw the blond haired no standing there. His eyes was too full of tears and he was smiling at them. Thomas mother had heard the story of the boy. Both of his parents were dead and his sister died in the arena. He didn’t have anyone except Thomas. 

Thomas mom pulled away and looked at the boy, his name was Isaac but Thomas had called him Newt. 

 

“ Newt...” She whispered. “ I would love if you would like to come home with us?” Mewt looked up at her with wide eyes. “ You can stay with us as long as you want to!” 

 

“ Really?” Newt whispered. Thomas mom nodded and smiled. “ Thank you...” Newt whispered. 

 

“ Of course,” Thomas mom said and reached out a hand for Newt. “ You’re a part of the family now.” Newt took the hand and Thomas mom pulled both him and Thomas in to a giant bear hug. Newt grabbed Thomas hand. He was smiling and quiet, happy tears was streaming down his face. He felt comfortable, calm and happy. This was his family now. Nowhere else. And he absolutely loved it. 

 

“ I love you Tommy,”He whispered. 

 

“ I love you too...” Thomas answered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter.... I am so sad that the story is over and I really hope that you liked the last chapter!
> 
> I will maybe do a epilogue but in that case you will have to write ideas for that because I not know what to write. 
> 
> Which was your favorite part of the story? Who is your favorite character? 
> 
> After this story I will continue to write on my other Newtmas called “bleeding out” If you wanna keep reading my works it isn’t just to read that too!
> 
> Thank you all who has read this story, left kudos or comments! I truly appreciate it and hope that you liked this story too! Thank you all!
> 
> And I do have a Wattpad account. My name is MazeTrials5 there and I write stories there too. All of them are Newtmas so if you want to check that out, just do it! I would really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter and it only took a couple of minutes for me to write it down. And English isn’t my first chapter so if anything seemed wrong it probably depends on that. 
> 
> The next chapter will be Newts reaping.


End file.
